You Only Live Once
by openfire86
Summary: The sequel to "Only Human, an AH, AU Malec Love Story". Alec is now back home after his whirlwind vacation romance with Magnus. Can they find a way to make a long distance relationship work? How does Alec handle himself now that his friends know he is gay? Will Alec and Magnus meet up again? Lots of fluff, some angst, and hopefully lots of MALEC :-)
1. Chapter 1

It had almost been twenty four hours since Alec had seen Magnus.

He had arrived home after a full day of travelling and went straight to bed. He still hadn't spoken to his sister or their friends about who Magnus was, or why he was kissing another guy. They had stopped asking questions a couple hours into into the flight, and had pretty much ignored Alec ever since. He was quite happy with that.

Alec sat up in bed the next morning, and grabbed his phone. He turned it on, almost afraid on what to do next. Should he call Magnus, or was it too soon? Maybe Magnus was only being polite when they exchanged numbers; maybe he did not actually want to keep in contact with Alec. Or maybe he did. Alec groaned in frustration of not knowing what was happening.

His phone buzzed as soon as he turned it on.

[1 _8:42 Magnus]_

 _Let me know once you are home safe, lover ;-)_

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief as he smiled to himself, happy that Magnus had text him, but he also felt guilty that he didn't check his phone last night to reply. He typed up a text message and hit send before he could talk himself out of it.

[ _09:52 Alec]_

 _Hello, sorry for the delay. I am home now. It's raining here, and cold. I miss the sun. How are you?_

Alec regretted it as soon as he sent it. Why was he talking about the weather?! He groaned again, lay back down and pulled the bed covers over his head.

His phone beeped.

[ _09:54 Magnus]_

 _I miss you._

Alec couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. Maybe Magnus did want him to contact him after all. Before he could type a reply, Magnus had sent another message.

 _[09:55 Magnus]_

 _I am okey, apart from that. I go home in 4 days, no plans here though. What are you doing?_

 _[09:57 Alec]_

 _Nothing today. Back to work tomorrow. Maybe I can call you when you get home?_

 _[09:59 Magnus]_

 _I will look forward to that ;-)_

Alec blushed. He wondered how long it would take him to save up for a trip to New York.

—

Alec was in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his sister, her boyfriend Chris and their childhood friend Jace, when Isabelle walked in the front door that afternoon. She looked at him, and Alec said hello.

"So, are you talking now?" she asked, her voice still full of hurt and confusion. She stood at started at her brother, hands on her hips and her face stern.

Alec didn't answer that question, and instead asked if she wanted some coffee. She nodded, and eventually walked over to the table and sat down with Alec.

"So…" he began.

"So…" she continued when Alec didn't say anything else. She looked at him directly in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Alec?"

"Tell you what?" he replied in a quiet voice, feeling his ears turn pink.

Isabelle just shook her head, and it was several moments before she spoke. "You know I love you, don't you? No matter what?"

Alec just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I don't care if you like boys, or like girls, or like both. I just want you to be happy. And for us to not have all these secrets from one another!"

"Sorry Izzy," Alec said sincerely. "I didn't plan on this. I don't even really know how it happened…" he trailed off, looking down at his coffee. He and Izzy used to be so close when they were growing up, and they both used to know everything about one another. When Jace came into their lives when Alec was nine years old, and Jace and Isabelle were seven, it got even better. Alec's childhood memories are fond ones; to be fair however, they are generally filled with Jace and Isabelle getting up to no good and Alec trying to be the voice of reason behind them, but he wouldn't have changed it for the world. Alec felt like they had drifted apart in recent years however; Isabelle had met Chris (and Alec really did not get along with him, despite trying to for his sister's benefit), and Jace was just enjoying himself being a young man in his early twenties. Jace was traditionally good looking: perfect golden hair, beautiful eyes and a body that had girls swooning at his feet. Alec felt more and more like the odd man out: not in a relationship, and not into finding one, as he couldn't bring himself to tell his sister and best friend that he was gay. And his anxiety was getting worse and worse as he got older, he knew that he wouldn't be able to even _try_ to go out and find someone for himself. Until he mat Magnus.

"Alec?" Isabelle said.

Alec blinked, and looked back at his sister. He was lost in his thoughts, and didn't hear what she was asking him,

"What's his name?" Isabelle repeated, her eyes smiling kindly at her brother. She was hurt that Alec did not tell her about his mystery man, but now she knew, Isabelle did not think there was any point dwelling on this fact. She wanted to help Alec out in any way she could. Talking always helped.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane," Alec replied. "He lives in America though. I doubt I will ever see him again." He could hear the sadness in his own voice.

"He had nice eyes," Isabelle observed.

Alec laughed in response to that, and reached over to squeeze his sisters hand. "Thanks Izzy," he began. "I just need some time to process this. I will try to include you, when I can."

Isabelle smiled at him, and stood up. She ruffled Alec's hair as she walked into her bedroom.

Alec sighed, and cleaned up their mugs. He was sure that he would be expected to answer more questions soon enough, but he really didn't know how to, or what he felt comfortable telling people. He walked into his own room, and lay down again on the bed.

—

The next morning, Alec was getting ready for work, when he emptied the contents from his holiday back pack onto his bed. The photo of him and Magnus from the waterski on their last day at the beach fell out, and he picked it up. They both looked so happy. Alec stared at it for a long time, and then placed it on his nightstand. He would try to get a frame for it later on.

Alec walked into the living room, and bumped into Chris for the first time since getting home. Alec didn't say anything to him, but he could feel Chris looking at him up and down.

"So, you are a gay boy now then huh?" Chris asked him, with some genuine curiosity in his voice, along with some noticeable disgust.

Alec didn't answer.

"When did this start anyway?" Chris continued. "Do I need to start covering up around here? You have seen me bare chested, does that turn you on?"

Alec rolled his eyes at that, and began to pack his bag for work.

"Alec!" Chris said more forcefully, coming closer but stopping at a foot or so away. "Why… Why guys?" Chris wrinkled his nose, and scowling.

Alec turned, and picked up his keys, leaving the apartment without acknowledging any of Chris' questions. To be honest, it went better than Alec thought it would. He had expected shouting at least, and maybe a small fight.

—

The next few days went in quickly. Alec worked during the days, came home and had dinner, and then spent the evenings texting Magnus. They told one another about their days, about their plans for the next day, and Magnus said things to make Alec blush.

That evening however, Alec messaged Magnus but did not receive a reply. Magnus was flying back home to New York that day, and now they would have to figure out the best time to chat, since there was going to be a five hour time difference.

Alec watched a little tv, but nothing really took his fancy. He had went out a run before dinner, and now was at a loss at what to do. He grabbed a towel, and stripped his clothes off and jumped into the shower.

As he stood under the water, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to his holiday. It seemed like a long time ago now that Magnus had first approached him that night asking if he wanted a drink, and strangely even longer since their first frantic kiss against Magnus' refrigerator.

Alec went over and over in his head what happened over those days of his vacation. The first time he felt Magnus' arousal against him, the first time that Magnus wrapped his full pink lips around Alec's cock. The first time that they slept together.

Alec soon found his hands moving down over his stomach towards his cock. He imagined that it was Magnus who was touching him, that they were both in the shower together. He began to pull on his length gently, using his other hand to squeeze his own nipples. He pictured Magnus standing before him naked, his perfect golden skin wet with water from the shower. He imagined that Magnus would get down on his knees, and take all of Alec into his mouth.

"Fuck," he breathed out, as he increased his grip on his own cock.

In his fantasy, Magnus was working him over, and Alec placed his hands gently into Magnus' dark hair, as Magnus stared back up at him.

Alec placed a hand against the shower wall to hold himself steady as he felt his orgasm approaching. He came all over his hands, crying out Magnus' name.

Alec opened his eyes, and cleaned himself up. He turned off the water, got dried and changed, and went to bed. That night he dreamt of dark hair with purple tips, and woke up feeling more exhausted than when he had went to bed.

This is the first chapter of the sequel to my first Malec fic "Only Human, an AH, AU Malec Love Story".

Please let me know what you think of this, as I don't have as clear a storyline yet in my head as I did with the first one, so let me know if you think it is going in the right direction or not!

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING - there is some homophobia in this chapter. Please skip Alec's conversation with Chris if this is something that you would rather avoid reading.**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter - I am glad you guys want more of this story! Everyone loves a nice Malec storyline ;-)**

* * *

The next evening, Alec finished work at 6pm and as he was leaving, his phone beeped. He quickly got it out of his pocket, to see who it was that had messaged him.

 _[18:01 Magnus]_

 _Hi. Are you home?_

He smiled, relieved to have heard from Magnus. He didn't want to admit to himself how much he had been moping all day, as he hadn't received any communication from him getting back to New York yet.

 _[18:02 Alec]_

 _Not yet, on my way. How was your flight?_

 _[18:04 Magnus]_

 _Meh. They ran out of wine on board, it was terrible!_

 _[18:06 Alec]_

 _LOL!_

 _[18:09 Magnus]_

 _Text me when you get home and are free to chat. I will call you. Can't wait to hear what you sound like on the phone! ;-)_

Alec continued to smile all the way home.

—

He entered the apartment as Isabelle and Chris were eating dinner.

"Hi," he said, nodding at them both. They waved their hands to say hello to him in response, both of them with a mouthful of food. Alec was hungry, and the dinner on the table looked good, but he would eat after he had spoken with Magnus. He entered his bedroom, locked the door and sat on his bed. He text Magnus quickly to let him know that he was home, and sat and looked at his phone, feeling a bit silly just waiting.

He let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding when Magnus' number flashed up on the screen. He pressed the green button quickly.

"Hello," Alec said excitably, and then blushed when he realised he sounded like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Good evening Alexander," Magnus practically purred, making Alec's stomach flip. He had missed this voice. "Or good afternoon for me I guess."

"How are you?" Alec enquired. "What have you done today?"

"I am well thank you," Magnus replied. He was always so polite, which made Alec like him even more. Magnus continued on talking, and Alec sat back on his bed just enjoying listening to him speak. "Not much. Unpacked. Got some groceries. Nothing exciting really. Back to work tomorrow with lots of meetings, blah blah blah."

Alec wanted to ask more on the meetings - what were they about, and if they were important etc - but Magnus still didn't particularly like speaking about his job. Alec didn't really understand why, but he wasn't going to push Magnus for more information on something he clearly didn't want to talk about. Alec hoped that he would open up more about it in his own time; he knew all too well about not wanting to speak about particular topics.

They continued some chit-chat for almost half an hour, before Alec's stomach embarrassingly rumbled loud enough that even Magnus heard it.

"Have you not eaten yet?" Magnus asked, surprise in his voice.

"No," Alec said quietly. "I wanted to talk to you first. I have really missed speaking to you." He finished, quieter still.

He could practically hear Magnus smile. "And I have missed you too Alexander. But you need to eat, so I am going to go. I will call you tomorrow, what about 6pm my time… Is 11pm too late for you?"

"No, that's fine!" Alec exclaimed. "Can't wait."

"Fantastic, I will talk to you tomorrow Alexander," Magnus said before disconnecting the call.

Alec hung up the phone, and sat for several minutes. He loved the way that Magnus called him Alexander, even though he had always hated anyone else calling him that before. He smiled, stood up and left his room to go to the kitchen. Isabelle was nowhere to be seen, but Chris was there washing up. Alec didn't say anything to him.

"Who were you talking to in there?" Chris asked, gesturing towards Alec's bedroom.

"None of your business," Alec replied, cursing himself for sounding like a child.

Chris laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

They both continued to do their own thing in the kitchen: Chris washing up, and Alec looking through the cupboards for something to eat.

"So, are you out then?" Chris suddenly asked.

"What?" Alec replied, annoyed. "Out where?"

"Of the closet!" Chris laughed. "What else would I be talking about?!"

Alec just stared at him. He hadn't spoken to anyone else about Magnus apart from the brief conversation with Isabelle the other day. He certainly hadn't announced it to his parents, who were very traditional, and it wasn't as if he had updated his Facebook status to ' _in a relationship with another man'._

"Interesting," Chris smirked, when Alec didn't reply.

"Don't be such a dick Chris," Alec said, grabbing some soup to heat up for dinner. He tried not to let the worry show on his face, and he hoped that Chris wouldn't do anything stupid, just to be mean to him.

"Haha, don't worry. I'm not about to admit that I live with a dude who's _gay,_ " he practically spat out the last word, and then started laughing again as he walked out of the room.

Alec sat down with his soup, both annoyed and scared at what Chris has meant. He tried not to let his worries consume him, as he didn't think Chris would do anything _too_ horrible, as Isabelle wouldn't let him. Alec hoped anyway…

—

After work the next day, Alec went home, had a quick dinner and went back out for a run. He ran down by the river near their apartment, and the weather was warm and dry that evening. He had thought a lot about what Chris has asked him the previous day. Alec certainly wasn't comfortable with anyone knowing such personal information about him just yet, but he had to admit it would be a lot easier if he could just tell everyone. His parents had stopped asking him a few years ago when he was going to bring a 'nice girl home', but Alec knew that they did expect him to marry someone one day, and settle down and have children together.

Luckily, he didn't see his parents that often. They all worked at the family run tattoo shop together, but often on different days. His father didn't actually tattoo as much now, and instead took care of all the administrative bits that came with running your own business. Alec's mother often popped into the shop, but only for an hour or so a day. Sometimes Alec wouldn't even see her, if he was busy with a client. His parents were winding down their involvement in the shop, and getting it ready to pass onto Alec and Isabelle in the next few years. His parents were however coming over for lunch on Sunday. Alec hoped that Chris wouldn't be there, or at least, he wouldn't do anything to embarrass him in front of his family.

Alec got back home just after 8pm, and after a quick shower, went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Isabelle was there.

"Hey big brother," she said. "How was work?"

It was Isabelle's day off today. Both of them, as well as Jace, worked in the shop. Chris sometimes helped out if they were busy, not tattooing but just filling in forms etc for clients, but he had his own job in the city centre working as an admin assistant for a big law firm.

"Yeah fine, pretty busy. Lots of couples in actually getting matching ink."

Isabelle laughed. "You and Magnus going to a match next time you see him?" she winked at her brother.

"What?" spluttered Alec. "No. No we are not." Alec hated matching tattoos. He thought they were tacky, plus who knew if you were going to be together forever. How would you explain that to a future partner?! Plus considering the number of clients who came in to the shop asking for previous love related tattoos to be covered up confirmed this fact to Alec. He didn't like to do things done impulsively; he liked to think about them for a while, list up the pros and cons, and then once he was satisfied with his decision, he would ensure he sees it through until the end.

Isabelle looked at him. Alec knew the look in her eye; she wanted information. "Tell me more about him. I want to meet him."

"He lives in America Izzy, I don't think he can just pop by for a coffee."

"He will come here one day, just you wait and see," she said confidently. "But come on Alec, what's he like?!"

Alec looked at her for a long time. He figured he had nothing to lose, it would be nice to tell someone about Magnus.

"He is… very dreamy," Alec said, making his sister giggle. "I mean it Izzy, he's like something out a fairytale. He's so gentle and kind, and gorgeous. Nice eyes," he winked, remembering that Isabelle had commented on Magnus' eyes before. "He's really sweet and very… understanding," Alec finished.

"Understanding of what?" Isabelle asked.

"Me," Alec said quietly.

Isabelle stared at him in confusion, and gestured for Alec to explain.

"I.. uh… didn't want anyone to, you know… _know_ about me being… um, you know."

"That you were gay?"

"Yeah," Alec said, feeling himself blush. He didn't know why, but he still couldn't bring him to say the word out loud.

"Why do you care what people think Alec?" his sister said frowning. "All that matters is that you and Magnus make each other happy."

"Yeah I do know that Izzy," Alec said quietly. "But it's a lot easier to say than to do. I don't think I could ever kiss him in public again - that one time before was an exception - and I certainly don't think we could just sit here together on the couch around you guys, or that we could -"

"I get it Alec," Isabelle cut him off. "You _could_ though," she said gently. "You just need to try and not think it over too much."

"What about Mum and Dad?" Alec said seriously.

Isabelle stared at him. "They would come around. They might be a bit shocked at first," she admitted.

Alec didn't reply. They sat in silence for a little while longer, before Alec excused himself and went to his bedroom. He could feel himself moping again, and needed to snap out of it before Magnus called him. He picked up the picture of the two of them on the waterski, and smiled.

—

Alec awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it and quickly answered.

"Hello," he said, his voice rough.

"Sorry, I was held up at work! Is it too late?"

Alec looked at the time, it was a little after midnight. "No, no, it's fine. I fell asleep a little, but I am awake now."

"Sorry Alexander, I should have waited until tomorrow to call you."

"No!" Alec interrupted. "I want to talk to you, it's my favourite part of my day." He could feel himself blushing, hoping that he didn't sound too eager.

"And mine, my dear," Magnus replied. "Now, tell me what you done today."

They chatted for a while, talking about this and that, still learning random new things about one another. Magnus did not like peas, but his favourite vegetable was parsnip. Alec thought this was hysterical, as his favourite soup was pea and ham. Alec did not tell him about the conversation that he had with his sister, and the two men said their goodbyes just after 1am.

Alec rolled over and fell asleep, happy and content.

* * *

 **I hate Chris. I hope I manage to write him out of this fic soon... ;-)**

 **Let me know what you thought please! Thanks for reading! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter tonight! I have been writing lots to try and get this story outlined on paper tonight, it's just a short chapter, but I hope you like it! :-)**

 **And also, for the person who asked, Chris is short for Christopher, but it doesn't really come up in the story :-)**

* * *

Alec had decided that the best thing in the whole world was speaking to Magnus on the telephone. He had this energy that somehow managed to come across even from thousands of miles away, and he always knew what to say to make Alec laugh when he needed cheering up, or to sympathise when he was having a particularly rubbish day. Today was one of the later. Alec had a busy day at the shop, and had almost tattooed an underage girl with very convincing fake ID before her father turned up to yell at him, and then when he had finally arrived home, someone had eaten his leftover pasta bake from the night before. He made some toast, stomping around the kitchen to ensure that the rest of the apartment knew he was mad, before going into his bedroom and slamming the door. No one would actually care he was mad about the pasta bake, but it made him feel better about the situation anyway.

He had a shower, and watched some tv on his laptop before Magnus called him at just after 11pm.

"Hi," he answered, all of todays annoyances flying away at the notification of Magnus calling him.

"Good evening Alexander, I hope you are not staying up past your bedtime for me?" Magnus teased.

Alec wanted to say he would do anything for Magnus, if it meant he got to speak to him, but he thought that was a little too forward, so instead he just laughed and asked Magnus about his day.

Magnus was telling him an animated story about getting stuck on the subway as the train had broken down due to some protest on the line. He didn't know if it was to protest _against_ something or _for_ something, as apparently some famous girl from some tv show was in the same carriage as Magnus, and he had gotten starstruck. He had went to ask for her autograph, but instead had managed to spill his morning latte down her skirt, and now had to pay for her dry cleaning bill.

Alec laughed at Magnus' story, his mood immediately improving. They spoke about various random things, always learning little tidbits about one another, which made Alec smile. Magnus asked what he was doing this weekend, since he had the next two days off of work. Alec groaned, and asked if they could skip that question. Of course, this pipped Magnus' interest and Alec told him that his parents were coming over on Sunday for lunch.

"I take it you don't get on that well?" Magnus assumed.

"Hmm, it could be better. That's a story for another day though… What about you? What are your parents like?"

Magnus paused for a moment, and Alec was just about to change the subject when he replied, his voice steady. "My parents are dead."

"What? Oh fuck Magnus, I'm sorry," Alec apologised. "Sorry, I didn't know; I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine Alexander," Magnus replied, his voice warm as always. "It was a long time ago. You weren't to know."

Alec apologised again, and Magnus began talking to try and ensure Alec that it was okey.

"My mother died when I was six years old. She was ill for a long time, I can't really remember her any other way." Magnus' voice sounded sad, and Alec wished that he could comfort Magnus. Instead he asked how he came to live in America.

"After my mother died, my father moved us to the USA. He thought he would be able to follow the American Dream and make his riches. He done well for a few years, before being involved in a traffic accident in the city. I was ten years old, and in the car at the time. It was horrible, but to be honest, a lot of it is hazy now, and I try not to think of it often."

He paused, and Alec held his breath. His anger earlier about the pasta bake seemed so trivial now. He immediately felt guilty, and it was then that Magnus began speaking once more.

"I obviously have no family here, but since I was a minor, I was placed into foster care in New York, rather than being deported. It wasn't the most pleasant experience of my life, but I did make some wonderful friends. I still consider Ragnor and Raphael two of my closest friends to this day."

Alec breathed out an audible sigh at the end of Magnus' story.

"Please do not feel sorry for me Alexander," Magnus stated seriously before Alec could get a word in. "I have a very good life now, and I believe everything that happened to me when I was younger has helped shape that. I have no regrets."

"That is very… honourable for you to say so," Alec said in response, his respect for Magnus growing each time he spoke with him.

"Now come on, less of the serious chat," Magnus replied, and Alec could practically hear him grin. "Tell me. What was the weirdest thing you tattooed today?"

Alec started telling Magnus the story of the underage girl, who had wanted an obscene picture of her cat on her upper leg, and by the end of the conversation, Alec felt happy once more.

"Goodnight Magnus," Alec said before disconnecting the call.

"Sweet dreams Alexander," Magnus replied.

Alec went to bed after that, and had wonderful dreams of the man that made him smile more so than anything else in his life had done so far.

—

The next morning, Alec went for a long run before coming home to tackle some housework. He still hadn't washed his holiday clothes, the one chore he hated more than anything else, so he had to make an effort to get that done that afternoon. He was sitting on the floor in the kitchen in front of the washing machine, sorting his dirty clothes into piles when his phone beeped.

 _[15:09 Magnus]_

 _What are you doing?_

 _[15:10 Alec]_

 _Laundry :-/ You?_

 _[15:12 Magnus]_

 _I have a late start at work today… I am still in bed…_

Alec smiled, trying to picture what Magnus' bedroom looked like in his apartment. What Magnus looked like in it…

His phoned beeped with the notification of a picture message. Alec frowned at his phone, and opened the message. He gasped. It was a photo of Magnus, lying wrapped in his blood red bedsheets. His hair was messy, his dark hair no longer with purple tips, and instead these were bright blue. There was some eye make from the previous day smudged around his eyes. He was shirtless, and his golden chest was perfect…. Alec gazed down over Magnus' chest, and found that Magnus had strategically covered himself up with the smallest piece of his bed sheet. Under the sheet, you could clearly see that he was aroused. His toned thighs were peeking out of the sheet, and the photo ended at his knees.

 _[15:23 Magnus]_

 _Alec?_

Alec realised he hadn't replied. He was still staring at the photo.

 _[15:25 Alec]  
Uh, yeah, I'm here. Fuck Magnus, what are you trying to do to me?!_

 _[15:26 Magnus]_

 _;-)_

 _[15:27 Magnus]_

 _Do you want to see more?_

Alec could feel his heart rate increasing, and felt himself getting a little clammy at the thought. He left the pile of dirty washing in the kitchen, and walked into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He thanked the gods that no one else was home at that moment.

 _[15:31 Alec]_

 _Yes._

He sent the message quickly, feeling nervous. He had never done anything like this before. He was sure he was going to be bad at it.

He opened the next picture message as soon as it phone signalled that it had arrived.

Magnus was still lying on the bed, his eyes looking directly into the camera, his mouth open a little. Alec scanned his eyes over his body, and stopped when he realised that there was now no bed sheet covering Magnus anywhere; instead, Magnus' hand was wrapped around his erect cock.

Alec had his trousers and boxers off immediately, his hands around his own cock.

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at it frowning. It was Magnus.

"Hi," he answered breathlessly, putting the phone on speakerphone.

"What are you doing?" Magnus purred at him.

"I, erm…," Alec began. "Um…"

"Did I make you hard?" Magnus continued.

"Yes," Alec answered sincerely, a little breathless.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what you are doing."

"Um…," Alec began, his hands moving up and down around his own cock.

"Imagine it was me… I am right there next to you Alexander," Magnus said in a low voice.

"Yes…" Alec moaned.

"I am kissing your neck, biting it the way you like," Magnus continued. "I am moving my lips all over your chest, twisting your nipples in my hands. Do you like that?"

Alec moaned.

"Tell me you like it," Magnus demanded.

"I love it," Alec puffed out.

"Where should my hands go next Alexander?" Magnus said quietly.

Alec didn't reply, he just groaned as he pumped himself up and down, staring at the photo of Magnus and listening to his voice.

"Tell me Alec," Magnus repeated, practically growling down the phone.

"My cock. I need you to touch my cock," Alec managed. "Please."

"Alec," Magnus breathed out. "I am close… I begin to pull at your cock, and you love it. You come all over my hand, and I lick my fingers clean."

"Fuck Magnus," Alec moaned, coming over his hands and stomach. He could hear Magnus orgasm over the phone.

"Have a good day Alec," Magnus said, and hung up the phone.

Alec stared at his phone for several minutes, getting his breath back, before cleaning himself up. Did that really just happen?! He sat up, and tried to motivate himself to head back out to the kitchen to get his pile of dirty washing before anyone else came home.

His phone beeped.

 _[16:07 Magnus]_

 _Can't phone you again tonight, I won't be home until after midnight your time. Miss you x_

Alec smiled to himself, shaking his head. He couldn't really believe what had just happened. He loved that Magnus was now just acting completely normal. He laughed, and finished sorting his laundry humming away happily to himself.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! I hope the smutty scenes are okey, they always sound so much better in my head than they do on paper...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reviews! You make me want to update this story faster! :-)**

 **Also, just a warning that there is some** **homophobic content in this chapter.**

* * *

When Alec awoke the next morning, he sighed as it was Sunday. His parents were coming over for lunch, and he had convinced himself that Chris was going to say something to them. He wished he could skip it, but he knew his mum would be annoyed at him for doing that. He just hoped that Chris wouldn't be too much of an arse. He had considered talking to Isabelle about his worries about Chris, but his sister was genuinely happy with him, and Alec didn't want to be the one to cause any tension between them.

He jumped out of bed, checking his phone and saw that Magnus text him to say he arrived home from work at 2am UK time. He also said that he would talk to Alec later that day, as he had some 'exciting news'. Alec quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth and changed into his running clothes. He grabbed a cereal bar and a bottle of water and headed outside. He really did love to run. It was the one activity that he could always do that would clear his mind and relax him. It could energise him, or calm him, depending on what he needed. He sometimes listened to music, and sometimes listened to his own thoughts. When he first realised he was gay, he ran everyday, often more than once a day, trying to figure out what was happening to him. He felt that running was his best friend.

Alec got back into the apartment and had a shower before getting dressed for the day. His parents were coming over at 1pm, and it was just after midday. He walked into the kitchen to help Isabelle prepare the food. She wasn't the best cook, but insisted on doing most of the work anyway.

"So…" Alec began. "Is Chris staying for lunch?"

Isabelle looked at him questionably. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Erm, no reason," Alec shrugged. He started peeling potatoes.

"Alec, it will be okey," Isabelle said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Try not to worry. Mum and Dad aren't that bad."

Alec didn't reply. Maybe he could fake an illness to get out of dinner. Or maybe he could go to the shop, even though they normally didn't open on Sundays, which was unusual for a tattoo shop, but it worked for them. Maybe he could break his leg and he would have to go to the hospital…

At that moment, Chris and Jace walked into the kitchen laughing at some silly joke. Alec ignored them both. He just didn't know what to say to be honest; he wasn't trying to be awkward with everyone, he just didn't _know_ what he was supposed to do. Jace was still the same with him, but he still felt awkward around them both him and Chris. He used to have a crush on Jace a few years ago, not that anyone knew that, but now Alec thought everyone might _assume_ he liked Jace simply because he liked guys. He didn't want to, but Alec could feel himself distancing himself from his friends, simply because he didn't know what else to do. He tried not to think about it too much, as he didn't think he could cope with the anxiety of worrying about Jace, about what Chris was going to potentially say at dinner, and about his parents. He closed his eyes, and tried to take a few deep breaths, telling himself he was over reacting.

Just when Alec had managed to calm himself down, the doorbell rang and he groaned internally. His parents walked in, hugging Isabelle and saying hello to the two other men.

"Good afternoon Alec," said Robert Lightwood, Alec and Isabelle's dad. He was a very tall man with dark blue eyes, and a trimmed beard.

"Hi Dad," Alec replied. "Hi Mum," he continued, as his mother came over to him. Maryse was also tall with dark hair. She looked very similar to Isabelle.

"Alec, why have you not returned my calls?" Maryse asked her son, as she embraced him.

"Sorry, I've been busy," Alec replied, in a mumble. He went back to fixing the potatoes, without continuing any conversation.

After a while, the food was ready and everyone was seated at the table. Alec was barely paying attention to anyone or anything, apart from what Chris was saying. He missed several people asking him direct questions, and having to get them to repeat what they had said.

"Goodness Alec, what is wrong with you today?" Maryse said, after asking the same question three times before Alec could answer.

Before Alec could mumble his apologies, Chris spoke up.

"He's probably just reminiscing about our vacation," he laughed. "He's probably thinking of his… " Chris was cut off, as Isabelle elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" Chis yelped.

"What happened on holiday?" Robert asked, his eyebrows raised, not missing a beat.

"Nothing," Alec answered, too quickly, his face turning red immediately. He felt sick.

Chris was laughing again, clearly enjoying himself. Alec could hear Isabelle telling him to be nice, and when his father asked the question again, he heard his sister tell his father than Alec had met someone that he liked. Alec stopped breathing. He could feel Isabelle look at him, with concern in her eyes. She didn't mention who it was, and she was trying to get his attention to tell him it would be okey.

"Well that's wonderful son," Robert beamed. "What's her name?"

"I uh…" Alec began, heart racing. " I don't want to talk about it." He thought he was definitely going to throw up.

"Oh come on Alec," Maryse cut in. "We would love to hear about this girl."

Chris was practically in hysterics by this point. And Alec was no longer red; he was pale. He thought he might pass out. He didn't know how to get out of this conversation. He wondered if he _did_ pass out, would his parents still want to know? Or would they forget what they were asking him?

"I can tell you!" Chris gleamed. Isabelle told him to shut up, anger present in her voice now. Chris ignored her, and went on to tell Mr and Mrs Lightwood that their eldest son had found himself not a lovely girlfriend, but instead a lovely boyfriend.

"That's right, a _boy_ -friend!" Chris laughed.

Isabelle jumped up out her seat, and was glaring at Chris, rage in her eyes. Everyone else at the table was silent.

It was Jace who spoke first, turning around to face Chris. "Chris!" he began. "What the hell was that man?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to yell at her boyfriend, when Mr Lightwood began speaking. Isabelle sat down immediately, looking at her brother, embarrassed at what Chris had done.

"Alec," Robert said quietly. "Is this true?"

Alec didn't say anything. He tried to close off his mind. He felt so lightheaded that he was fairly certain that he could see stars before his eyes.

"Alexander, answer my question!" Robert boomed, when Alec did not reply.

Alec looked up at this father, trying to remember to breathe. His face was blotchy and angry. He glanced at his mother. She was staring down at her dinner plate, and looked disappointed.

"What part?" Alec finally said, in a quiet voice.

"What part?" his father repeated in a an exasperated voice. "Is your new friend a girl or a boy?|"

"B-Boy," Alec said, looking at his own dinner plate, food untouched.

"The rest of you, leave this table immediately," Robert said firmly.

"Dad, I haven't finished my dinner," Isabelle protested.

"Now Isabelle!" Robert said.

Everyone left apart from Alec and his parents. Alec had never wished for the ground to open up and swallow him up more in his life. He wished that Magnus was here to hold his hand, but he knew that would only make these matters so much worse. He closed his eyes, sadness overwhelming him.

"Alec," said his mother softly. "Alec, look at me."

Alec opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. He could feel tears beginning to form, and quickly blinked them away.

"Is this something 'cool' to do these days?" Robert cut in.

Alec turned his eyes to his father. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Wanting to be with another m-man," he spat out. "Is it some new modern craze?"

Alec did not answer. He saw his father shake his head, and could feel the tension increase between them.

"What's his name?" Maryse asked.

"Magnus," Alec answered, not looking at either of them.

"What a fairy name," Robert sneered.

Alec suddenly became angry. His parents could yell at him, they could make snide comments at him, they could hate him, but Magnus hadn't done anything to either of them! He did not deserve to be spoken about with such disgust.

"His name is Magnus Bane, and he is wonderful," Alec said defiantly, looking at his father in the eye. "He is caring, and he has a beautiful soul."

"Pfft," Robert replied, shaking his head.

"Alec, where is he now?" Maryse asked. She still looked disappointed, but she had on her practical voice.

Alec stared at the floor again, his sudden burst of confidence gone. "He lives in America."

"Well then," Robert said smiling, his voice sounding more happy. "Everything will be alright. It was clearly just a holiday phase. You can still find yourself a nice British girl here."

Alec shook his head. "No Dad," he started quietly. "I don't want a 'nice British girl'; I only want Magnus."

"Alec," Maryse started. "This seems like a lovely - if not, a bit of a strange fairy tale - but it is a little far-fetched. He does not live here. You do. Your father is right; you perhaps _think_ that you like this Magnus from America. But you may find a girl you like here as well. I am sure you can if you try hard enough."

Alec knew there was no point in arguing with his parents any longer. They wouldn't listen, and they certainly wouldn't even try to understand. He sat and listened to his father lecture him about finding a nice girl from a nice family to marry and take on the family business. He found himself nodding when his father wanted him to, and never once looked up from his plate.

"May I be excused now?" he asked, when his father had finished speaking.

"You may," Robert replied, looking pleased.

Alec ran into his bedroom, locked his door, threw himself onto his bed and cried silent tears.

He did not answer Magnus' texts when they arrived an hour later. He did not answer Magnus' phone call when he called two hours later. And he did not say goodbye to his parents when they left the apartment later than evening.

He lay on his bed all night long, never sleeping, only thinking of everything his parents had said.

* * *

 **Urgh, I really really dislike Robert Lightwood! Poor Alec :-(**

 **As always, let me know what you think of the chapter! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the comments! You guys really make me want to write more and to write the story faster!**

 **Still continuing with some angst in this chapter. Poor Alec… :-(**

* * *

Alec must have fallen asleep at some point in the early hours of the morning. He awoke all too soon however to the sounds of Isabelle banging on his bedroom door.

"Alec! Get up, you are going to be late for work!" she yelled.

"Go away Isabelle," Alec shouted back, pulling his pillow over his head. He wasn't going to work today. He didn't care if he got fired. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me in Alec," she said, in a gentle voice, no longer banging on his door.

Alec didn't answer, and instead went back to sleep.

—

Alec awoke again at 2pm. He checked his phone, and he had two missed calls from Magnus, ten text messages from him, and two from Isabelle. He opened the ones from Isabelle. She said she would go in and cover for him at work, and he owed her 'big time'. She didn't mention anything about their parents, or Chris. He didn't open the messages form Magnus. He went to delete them, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he just rolled over and went back to sleep.

—

It was 6pm when Isabelle came back to bang on Alec's bedroom door. Alec didn't answer, and Isabelle didn't say anything. Instead she just knocked loudly, consistently, for almost twenty minutes.

"Fine!" Alec shouted annoyed, climbing out of the bed. He walked over and opened the door harshly. "What is it?"

"Jesus Alec, you look like shit," Isabelle said, in a shocked voice.

She wasn't wrong. Alec's eyes were red and swollen. He didn't think he had ever cried for so long in his life. His face was pale, and his hair lank.

"What do you want Isabelle, apart from to compliment me on my good looks?" he asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Magnus called me," she said, concern in her voice. "He wanted to know if you were okey. Should I tell him that you are your normal charming self, or…?"

"What?" Alec said surprised. "Why did he call you? In fact, _how_ did he call you?!"

"I think he got my number through Facebook," Isabelle replied. "I told him you weren't okey by the way. He is going to call you later. Answer him this time, would you?"

She walked away from Alec's door, and he stared at her retreating form.

Alec closed his bedroom door once more, and walked into his bathroom. He splashed water on his face, and stared at himself for a long time in the mirror before walking back over to his bed and picking up his phone. He opened up the missed messages from Magnus.

 _[20:23 Magnus]_

 _This meeting is dragging on forever! What are you doing?_

 _[20:53 Magnus]_

 _Seriously, this meeting is long. I need a picture of your beautiful face to keep me going…_

 _[20:54 Magnus]_

 _…_ _or your beautiful ass._

 _[21:19 Magnus]_

 _:-(_

 _[04:12 Magnus]_

 _Hi! Sorry it's so late/early! Are you awake?! I'm too excited to wait until a reasonable hour! Message me back as soon as you get this!_

 _[06:41 Magnus]_

 _Are you awake now?!_

 _[08:01 Magnus]_

 _Alexander, wake up! It's practically lunch time now! ;-)_

 _[11:09 Magnus]_

 _Alec, are you okey? Were you supposed to be working today?_

 _[12:00 Magnus]_

 _?_

 _[13:09 Magnus]_

 _:-(_

 _I have news! Let me know when you are free, and I will call. x_

Alec read them all several times. He didn't feel anything. Maybe he was getting depressed.

Just at that moment, his phone rang. Magnus' name popped up on the screen. Alec thought about ignoring the call again. His heart ached. He didn't know what to do.

"Hello," he said, answering the call, trying to make sure that he kept his voice even.

"Alexander!" Magnus replied, relief audible in his voice. "Are you okey?"

"I'm fine," Alec said, trying to ignore the way his stomach jumped at the sound of Magnus' voice. His beautiful voice. "What's up?" he asked abruptly.

"What's up?" Magnus repeated slowly. "You didn't answer my messages, I thought something had happened! I was worried about you… I had to find Isabelle on Facebook to make sure you were okey, and even then, she didn't say that you were…"

"Sorry, I was sleeping," Alec replied, his voice still blasé.

"For over 15 hours?" Magnus said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Alec shrugged, realising too late that Magnus couldn't see him. He didn't answer when Magnus asked him again what had happened to him.

"C'mon Alec, tell me. I really was worried." Magnus pleaded with him.

Alec still didn't say reply. He mumbled again that he was sleeping.

"Fine Alec, if that's how you want to do this. Sorry I interpreted your _sleep_."

And Magnus ended the call.

Alec refused to let himself feel anything over it, and forced himself back to sleep.

—

Alec awoke again at 5am wide awake. He put his running clothes on, and headed out. He ran and ran and ran, as far as his legs could carry him, refusing to think about anything apart from the air going in and out of his lungs. He didn't think about Magnus. He didn't think about his parents. He didn't think about anything at all.

He got back into the apartment just before 8am. He jumped in the shower and got ready for work. He grabbed some breakfast and headed out. Isabelle was working with him today, but they didn't speak, apart from to discuss a few client requirements. He could feel his sister watching him carefully, and he knew she wanted to talk about what happened, but Alec did not initiate any interaction between them both. He thought he had heard Isabelle and Chris arguing the previous evening when he had been tossing and turning in his sleep, and he assumed it was about him and what had happened at dinner on Sunday. But again, whenever Isabelle tried to say anything to Alec about it, he quickly changed the subject back to work, or went over to speak to a customer. Alec focussed on tattooing, and nothing else. He did not even bring his phone to the shop with him, so that he had no chance to cave and call Magnus.

When he got back home, he had dinner alone in the kitchen before anyone else got home. He washed up, and went back into his bedroom at 7pm. He finally picked up his phone for the first time that day. He did not have any missed text messages or calls.

He refused to let this bother him, and deleted the pictures of Magnus that he had sent him only a few days prior. He tried to ignore the wretched feeling in his stomach, and tried desperately not to picture Magnus with his golden eyes and dark hair.

—

The next day passed in much the same way. Alec managed to avoid everyone apart from Isabelle and Jace at work. Jace was the only one he spoke to, and the only one who talked to him without even attempting to mention Magnus. He did try to bring up Chris, but Alec dismissed the conversation before it could begin, and Jace did not try to say anything about him again. Alec could however feel Jace watching him closely all day. It annoyed him; everyone thought that he was going to fall apart. He could not wait to finish for the night.

When Alec got home that evening, his legs hurt too much to go for a run. He had ran a lot the past week or so, and his muscles were begging for a break. After he had finished dinner, washed up and had a shower, he did not know what else to do.

He sat on his bed, and picked up his phone. Just to torture himself further, he opened up his old messages to and from Magnus. By the time he was done reading them, it was almost 9pm. He hated this; he hated feeling like he had hurt everyone that was close to him. Isabelle was mad at him, and he wasn't even sure why. His parents were mad at him, even though he had effectively ended things with Magnus. And Magnus was mad at him, because Alec had been a dick to him.

He was mad at himself as he always tried to make everyone else happy, and usually ended up making himself miserable in the process.

He _missed_ Magnus. He missed chatting to him about random things, like who would win in a supernatural fight between an angel warrior and a man of magic, or what tasted better: popcorn dipped in tomato sauce, or tomatoes dipped in toffee. He missed hearing his voice. He missed knowing that Magnus was his, and that he was Magnus'. He just missed him.

Before he could stop himself, he had typed up a message to Magnus and hit send.

 _[20:58 Alec]_

 _I'm sorry._

He sat staring at his phone for ten minutes, with no reply.

 _[21:09 Alec]_

 _Magnus? Can we talk?_

Still nothing. Alec got changed for bed, feeling even more horrible than before. Why wasn't Magnus replying to him?! His life was spiralling out of control, and he didn't know how to stop it. He sat with his head in his hands for a long time, before messaging Magnus one last time.

 _[21:27 Alec]_

 _I am really sorry. For everything. It's just… Something did happen, my parents… I can't explain it. I just don't know how to… I don't blame you for not wanting to speak to me. I just… Sorry._

Alec sat and looked at his phone for a long time. He could feel his anxiety consuming him, and he didn't know how to stop it. He had tried to forget about Magnus the past couple of days, but he just couldn't do that. Magnus made him feel alive. Magnus made him feel like the person he was supposed to be. Magnus made him happy.

Without him, he didn't know who he was anymore, or what to do. He felt empty. He sent another message before he could talk himself out of it.

 _[21:53 Alec]_

 _Goodnight Magnus. I am free all day tomorrow, if you want to talk…_

Alec threw his phone down on his bedside table, and forced himself to sleep, tossing and turning all night long. He awoke at 7am the next day with still no reply from Magnus.

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you thought of the chapter :-)**

 **The next one should be up early next week I think. Fingers crossed that Magnus replies to Alec soon!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, Alec was sitting in the kitchen with Isabelle. The two siblings were talking to one another again, but neither of them had breached the subject of Magnus, their parents, or the fact that Chris had outed Alec to them. Instead they spoke of the new X-Men film, as both of them wanted to go and see at the cinema. Alec was enjoying some company for a change - there was only so much brooding he could do in his room before he needed a break - and had missed talking to his sister. He tried to ignore all thoughts that he was having about Magnus, and concentrate on what Izzy was saying about the movie.

Suddenly Alec's phoned beeped. Alec looked down at it, shocked but happy, to see a message from Magnus.

 _[15:56 Magnus]_

 _Hi. I am ready to talk now, if you are?_

Alec excused himself from his sister and ran into his bedroom.

 _[16:00 Alec]_

 _Please. Can I say how sorry I am again?_

 _[16:09 Magnus]_

 _What happened?_

Alec sat and looked at that message for a long time. He felt like he hadn't spoken to Magnus in forever. He did not even know where to start, so instead of typing a message to reply, he called Magnus. The phone rang for a long time before he answered. Alec let out the breath he had been holding as Magnus said hello, his voice sending shivers down Alec's spine.

"Hi," Alec replied, in a quiet voice, closing his eyes and wishing that Magnus were with him.

Neither of the men spoke for several minutes.

"What happened Alec?" Magnus finally asked, his voice sad. Magnus' voice was never sad so this made Alec feel even worse. Alec tried to focus; this wasn't about his sorrow just now, he had to try and explain to Magnus.

"My parents happened…" Alec replied quietly. "They… uh, disagree with my relationship choice."

"So you decided to break up with me because of that?" Magnus asked, keeping his voice even.

"No!" Alec replied panicked. "I did not handle the situation well, I admit that. But please Magnus. Please know, I want to be with you. I want you… I just don't know how to have you."

Alec could feel his eyes brimming with tears again.

"I mean," Alec continued, his voice quiet. "These past few days… Without hearing your voice, seeing your messages… I mean, I just… I just…" He trailed off, feeling defeated.

No one said anything else for a long time. Alec wondered if maybe Magnus had disconnected the call. He would have the right to; Alec was treating him in a bad way. He started to feel light headed again. Maybe Magnus would break up with _him_ this time, and there would be nothing Alec could do about it! What would he do then? No Magnus, plus the fact that everyone knew he was gay?! Alec wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that by himself. He lay down on the bed, covering his eyes with his hands, still holding his phone to his ear. in the hope that Magnus would speak.

"Alexander," Magnus suddenly said, breaking Alec out of his downward spiralling thoughts, his voice filled with kindness once more. "I will be in London a week on Monday. Can we meet up?"

Alec felt his heart rate increasing and stalling all at once. "What?!" he exclaimed. "You are coming here?!"

"For work," Magnus replied quickly. "I have a few meetings in Europe in the next week or so. Amsterdam and Berlin mainly. I arranged to come to London for six days too. I was going to tell you the other night, you know, before this all happened…" he trailed off.

Alec didn't know what to say. Magnus was coming _here_ , Magnus was coming to _him_. He was going to see him again. Alec felt a large smile appearing on his face. Magnus! He was going to see Magnus!

"I don't have to come by," Magnus added, when Alec did not say anything in response. "If it's going to be… inconvenient for you."

Alec felt his heart drop again. Could Magnus come here? Could he meet his family? He decided he wanted the first part so badly, that they could figure out an answer to the second part later.

"Please," Alec said sincerely. "Stay here. With me. Can we just… pretend these past few days never happened?"

"Alexander…" Magnus began slowly. "I would love to, but I truly think we should at least acknowledge it, don't you? I just don't want us to fall out again over this at a later date… I am not trying to push you, I just know that this scenario will more than likely appear once more… I have had experience with this in the past, and it always does seem to come back to haunt again…"

Alec didn't answer. Instead, he wallowed in his own self pity. Why, when his life was going so well, did something have to happen to mess it up? Why couldn't he fall in love with someone 'traditional'? Why does everything have to go wrong? Alec put his hands over his face again. He was being dramatic, he knew this, but he still couldn't seem to snap himself out of it.

"Alec?" Magnus asked again.

"I don't know how…" Alec answered quietly. He could admit that his moods were erratic at the moment; he needed to start doing some meditation again to try and calm his anxiety levels. That had worked wonders for him when he was a teenager at high school, before he had discovered running, and when peer pressure was a very real, very uncomfortable thing.

"Okey," Magnus said sighing. "It doesn't matter, let's just forget it. I am flying to Europe tomorrow. I will be landing at London Heathrow the following Monday at 4pm. Can you meet me at the airport?"

"Yes. Yes I can do that." Alec said confidently. "Next Monday at 4pm."

"Okey, goodbye Alexander. See you when I see you."

And Magnus was gone, and Alec was alone with his thoughts. He text Magnus quickly.

 _[16:57 Alec]_

 _What's your email?_

 _[17:00 Magnus]_

 _glittercat2007_ _. Why?_

 _[17:06 Alec]_

 _I will email you. Goodnight Magnus. x_

Alec sat at his laptop for a long time. He thought of what he should mention, and what he shouldn't. He eventually decided he shouldn't care one way or the other; he should only be telling the truth. He wanted Magnus to know everything about him, and it would be a lot easier to do so through written words rather than trying to stumble through a conversation on the phone.

He sent a very long email to Magnus, telling him everything. About Chris. About his parents. About their views, and how they want him to find a 'nice girl' to settle down with. He tried to stress in his email that he only wanted Magnus. He wanted Magnus, _officially_. He wanted the world to know this, but he just didn't know how to go about doing that just yet. And he hoped that Magnus would give him time to work that part out. But Alec also stressed that he couldn't wait till Magnus arrived here, in his home. And that he couldn't wait to show Magnus just how much he wanted him.

Alec felt happier than he had for what seemed like a long time after he sent the email. A weight lifted from his chest. He didn't think of his parents at that moment, of what they would say or do when they heard that Magnus was coming here. He hoped that Magnus could help him figure that part out when they were back together.

—

The next week and a half flew in. Alec worked overtime at the shop to get the six days that Magnus was visiting off. He didn't tell anyone except Isabelle that he was coming over. His sister was very excited about this. She could see how happy Alec's eyes were when he talked about Magnus, albeit very infrequently, and she couldn't wait to meet this man that had made her brother so happy.

Alec and Magnus couldn't speak very often, even though they were almost in the same time zone, as Magnus was so busy with his meetings for work. Alec didn't want to pry, so he did not ask many questions, but made a note to find out what exactly Magnus did for a living when he arrived over to the UK. They did send each other a few hundred text messages however. Alec was still trying to make up for his previous behaviour, even though Magnus had assured him that everything was fine, and sent Magnus text messages throughout the day detailing what he was doing. He sent him random picture messages of tattoos that he had carried out at the shop, of things he saw while out running, and of Isabelle's disastrous dinner attempts. Magnus in turn detailed Alec with tales of his cat, Chairman Meow, that his friends were looking after for him back in New York. Apparently this cat hated everyone, apart from Magnus of course, and his two best friends - Clary and Ragnor - were cursing Magnus for asking them to attend to the needs of the 'devil cat'. Alec enjoyed giggling at these stories, and hoped that one day, maybe he would be able to see this cat for himself.

Eventually the Monday that Magnus was visiting came around, and Alec packed a small backpack for himself. He had booked a hotel room for two nights in the city centre for him and Magnus. Nothing fancy, just nice and comfortable. A place for them both to go and be alone and to be together.

Alec went for a very long run that day, came home and showered and drove to the airport. He was over an hour early, but he didn't mind. Truthfully he was incredibly nervous. His anxiety was kicking in, and he was worrying that Magnus would not find him attractive anymore. H knew he was being ridiculous, and he forced himself to sit and breath deeply and slowly, and removed the thoughts from his mind. As Alec sat in the arrivals lounge, he distracted himself by watching people meet their loved ones off various flights. He particularly watched those who landed with no one to welcome them, hoping that they had someone waiting at home for them.

Eventually Magnus' flight landed, and Alec stood up. He didn't think he would be able to embrace Magnus the way that others had done to their loved ones, but he wanted to. Despite their last kiss on holiday, he was still terribly anxious of public displays of affection. He paced back and forward, his nerves back. What if they did not like one another as much as they had before? What if Magnus did not show? Maybe Magnus would think Alec was no longer worth all this hassle. Alec stopped pacing, and sighed, almost wanting to head back home in defeat, when he head someone behind him.

"Alexander," a voice purred. He spun around, eyes wide and mouth gasping at the sight of Magnus. His hair was styled high above his head, his now red tips vibrant against his dark hair. His golden eyes were marked darkly with black eyeliner, twinkling away. His lips were full and pink, a hint of glitter on them.

Suddenly, all of Alec's worries disappeared. Who cared what anyone thought? Isabelle was right; all that mattered were Alec and Magnus. The rest of the world were insignificant to them.

"Magnus," Alec breathed out, reaching out to Magnus' hands.

The two men stood for several minutes staring into one another's eyes, clasping their hands together tightly.

"I missed you," Magnus whispered.

"Me too," Alec said, barely inaudible. He rested his forehead against Magnus', breathing in his scent.

They left a few moments after that, and collected Magnus' suitcase from the luggage area. They held hands all the way to Alec's car.

"Welcome to London," Alec smiled. He was happy. He felt like the person he was with Magnus before, on vacation. He felt like who he should be.

They sat in comfortable silence as Alec drove them to a small hotel on the outskirts of London. Alec was dying to ask Magnus a hundred and one questions, but he was concentrating on the drive to the hotel he was heading to. Magnus was staring out the window sometimes, and sometimes staring at Alec.

As they pulled into the car park of the hotel, Magnus raised his eyebrows looking at Alec. "This isn't your house?" he asked, as Alec parked the car.

"No," Alec answered. "I wanted us to have a few days of privacy before you had to meet my roommates…"

Magnus grinned, his eyes clearly delighted by this news, and exited the car. Alec followed him, grabbing both Magnus' suitcase and his own backpack from the boot of the car.

"Shall we?" he asked, and both men headed towards the entrance of the hotel.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! The next one should be up sometime next week :-)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alec checked in to the hotel reception, trying not to acknowledge that the receptionist kept looking between him and Magnus as they ordered a double room. He could feel his ears going pink. Magnus took a hold of his wrist and rubbed it gently, trying to calm him.

Alec took a few deep breaths and collected their key card from the receptionist. The two men headed for lift, and went up to the third floor to their room. As soon as the door closed, Alec dropped the bags, and turned around to face Magnus.

"Magnus, I…" he began.

"Ssh," Magnus said, closing the distance between them and then they were kissing. Alec relaxed immediately, their two bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. He kissed Magnus as if his life depended on it, his hand trailing up into Magnus' hair, and then back down again holding onto the back of his neck, feeling his shoulders, sliding down his back, and coming to rest on Magnus' hips.

Magnus' hands never left the side of Alec's head. He gripped Alec's head to his own, tracing his fingers over the other man's jaw.

"Alec, I… I am sorry," Magnus said between kisses.

Alec pulled back surprised. "What? Why are you sorry?"

Magnus went back to kissing Alec. "I should never have shut you out, I should have understood what you were going through." Alec could hear the pain in his voice.

"No Magnus," he began. "I should be the one apologising, I am the idiot… I don't even know what happened anymore, I have been over it too many times in my head… I just… God, I just missed you so much."

And then, they were kissing again. It wasn't urgent this time, but slow and gentle. Remembering the feel of each others lips, tongues gently pushing against one another. Alec broke apart, and slowly pulled Magnus over to the large bed in the room. After removing their jackets and t-shirts, they climbed on top of the bed and lay side by side, looking into each other's eyes. As Alec traced his hand over Magnus' smooth toned chest, he let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Magnus whispered.

"Are you real?" Alec asked, smiling and finding that his eyes were beginning to water with tears. He honestly could not believe that he was with Magnus again.

Magnus answered his question with another kiss, letting his tongue move over Alec's and then licking along his jaw line, coming to suck gently on his neck. He kissed his way up to Alec's ear.

"Yes," he whispered. "And I am yours."

Alec closed his eyes, feeling hopeful that maybe everything would work out now; maybe he really could be happy. Maybe he and Magnus could be happy together.

Magnus was still kissing him all over his neck, and Alec felt his weight shift as he began to make his way down Alec's chest. Alec couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips; he had missed this contact, and having it again was overwhelming.

He opened his eyes to see Magnus smiling up at him.

"Alexander," he began in a low voice. "If that makes you moan, just wait to see what I have in store for you later." He winked at Alec before climbing on top of him, legs on either side of Alec's hips, and leaned down to join their lips once more.

Alec could feel Magnus' arousal against his own through their trousers. He placed his hands on Magnus' hips and pushed him down against himself as he thrust up, trying to get some friction. He could feel Magnus smile against his lips.

Magnus moved down his body, and continued his slow movement of kissing down Alec's chest, his hands never leaving his skin. He reached for Alec's trousers, and unbuttoned them to slowly slip them down Alec's thighs. Alec was still lying flat on the bed, watching Magnus' every move through lust filled eyes.

He stared as Magnus lowered his boxers, and eyed his erect cock hungrily. This one look turned Alec on even more, and it took a lot of restraint not to beg Magnus to suck him off there and then.

Luckily however, Magnus appeared that he could not wait any longer either, and he looked Alec right in the eyes as he lowered his head, and licked Alec's cock from the base up to the tip, slowly, with his tongue.

"Oh my gooooood," Alec breathed out, his hands automatically going to rest in Magnus' hair.

Magnus smirked at him, and carried out the same movement again, except this time, when he reached the top of Alec's cock, he quickly took him all into his mouth. Alec's hands tightened their grip in Magnus' hair.

"Fuuuuuck."

Alec had definitely missed this. His fantasies didn't compare to the real thing at all. Magnus' mouth was so warm and wet, and the way that he worked his tongue all over him was causing Alec to reach his orgasm much quicker than he would have liked to admit.

"Magnus," he began. "I'm going to…"

Alec came into Magnus' mouth hard and fast, only thinking of how good he felt.

Magnus slid back up to Alec, lying next to him on the bed, and kissed him slowly.

"I missed having your cock in my mouth," he whispered into Alec's ear.

Alec's eyes widened, blushing slightly. He reached down to the other mans trousers, getting Magnus out of them quickly. He grasped Magnus' cock without breaking contact with his lips. He could feel the pre-come seeping out of Magnus, and he began to move his hand up and down over Magnus' length. Magnus moaned into his mouth, his hips thrusting lightly into Alec's grasp. Alec increased his grip and tempo, and soon Magnus came over Alec's hand.

Alec stared at the other man, lying there with his eyes closed. Magnus looked at happy as he felt. He pictured his life like this forever. He smiled, kissed Magnus on his forehead, and the two men fell asleep.

—

Magnus and Alec awoke the next morning at 7am. They had fell asleep all night long in each other's arms. Alec smiled down at Magnus.

"Morning."

"Good morning Alexander," Magnus said, smiling back at Alec, his eyes twinkling.

"Did you sleep okey?" Alec asked.

"The best I have in weeks," Magnus replied sincerely.

Alec beamed. They had fallen right back into where they left off on vacation. And best of all, it felt like their fight occurred a million years ago.

After they both got showered and dressed, which took quite a while due to all the kissing that they were doing, Alec eventually managed to ask Magnus what he wanted to do that day.

"I have never been to London before," he started. "Let's see the sights! The Queen! I want to see the Queen!"

Alec laughed. "You might not get to do that I'm afraid," he winked at Magnus. "But we can definitely see the Palace."

"Let's go then!" Magnus said excitedly.

Alec looked at him, happy but nervous. Magnus was dressed in a pair of dark grey tight jeans, and a white top with gold and silver shimmers through it. His hair was styled to the side of his head, and he had on black eyeliner and glitter lipgloss. His fingernails were painted a dark purple. Alec in contrast had on black jeans, a black t-shirt and his dark grey hoodie. His hair was sticking up messily as always. He knew they looked very different from one another, and knew that Magnus would draw them both attention.

"Let's go," Alec repeated, and grabbed Magnus' hand as they headed out of the hotel room.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand as they left the lift. Magnus did not seem to notice, or at least, did not make a big deal of it. Alec made sure to still walk very closely to him, occasionally bumping shoulders.

They made their way to the nearest underground station and got off at St James' Park. It was a beautiful day, not raining for once, and as they walked along towards Buckingham Palace, they found themselves easily chatting about little things. Magnus quizzed Alec on some of his more recent tattoos that he had carried out at the shop, and Alec tried to prize out some information on Magnus' mysterious job. He found out that Magnus was very good at piano, his instrument of choice, and had been head-hunted multiple times to compose a piece for shows or films, which was why he was in Europe this week.

"Wow," said Alec. "Would I know any of your stuff?"

"Probably," Magnus admitted. "They play a lot of my early music on commercials, and a few of my most famous songs are on major film soundtracks…"

"Why don't you like talking about it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Magnus didn't reply right away. "I don't particularly like what I am known for…" he drifted off.

When Alec looked at him curiously, Magnus continued. "I don't want to be the person who is on tv or found on movie soundtracks. I want to be know for composing great songs that people come to see me perform, people who appreciate music as an art."

"You will need to play for me," Alec said eagerly.

"Do you have a piano?" Magnus winked.

"Well, no," Alec said, laughing.

They had reached Buckingham Palace, and Magnus stopped to stare at it. "Wow. It's big."

Alec laughed again. It _was_ big he supposed. It was hard to get excited over things like this, that he had saw many times living in London. He was happy that Magnus enjoyed the visit though. He smiled as Magnus took a few photos of them both with his phone, and laughed when Magnus tried, and failed, to get the guard to smile at him.

They continued their walk after leaving the Palace, enjoying the midday sun. They stopped at a small bar for a 'pub lunch', another one of Magnus' requests.

"I will have a pint of ale," Magnus declared to the waiter, smirking at Alec as they ordered. Alec ordered a cola, with a vodka on the side. He didn't want Magnus to be drinking alone.

"Do you like ale?" Alec teased.

"Sure," Magnus replied.

"Have you tried it before?" Alec continued, beginning to giggle.

"Well, not really," he admitted after a few moments hesitation.

Alec laughed out loud at that, and reached for Magnus' hand across the table. He squeezed tightly. He didn't have to say anything. Magnus felt the same way he did, happy and content where they were.

They ate lunch, chatting away. It turned out that Magnus did not like ale, and had to order a cocktail to make up for it. Alec couldn't stop teasing him about it, and Magnus was pretending to be grumpy about the whole thing.

After lunch, they walked some more, enjoying strolling along together more than anything they were sightseeing, and eventually got back on the underground to take them to the London Eye. Since it was a clear sunny day, it would be perfect to take in the sights from the tourist attraction, and as it was a Tuesday, the queue was non-existent. They managed to get a carriage all to themselves.

As the Eye went up higher and higher, Alec tried to point out the rough direction of the major sights in his home city. After a while he gave up; it turned out he didn't have the best sense of direction, and he instead took Magnus' hand in his, and enjoyed the view.

Magnus turned to face him. The way that he looked so intently at Alec caused Alec to blush, which in turn elicited a giggle from Magnus.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to Alec, eyes twinkling.

Alec didn't reply, and instead leaned down and kissed the other man slowly. Magnus put a hand in Alec's hair, and opened his mouth for Alec to slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss. They sat like this for a long time, until their carriage touched back down at the end of the ride.

Magnus was the one to break the kiss, his eyes shining happily at Alec. Alec took a hold of his hand again, and held it tightly as they excited the ride. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, letting him know that it was okey if he wanted to let go, but at the same time, happy that they were holding hands in public in the first place.

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus as they walked through the main streets of London, trying not to care if anyone was looking at them - after all, why would anyone want to look at him anyway?! He stole a quick glance at Magnus, who smiled reassuringly at him. Alec hated to think it, but people _would_ stare, because of Magnus. He sighed, and held onto Magnus anyway, as if his life depended on it.

They took in a few more sights before heading back to the hotel. They were going back to change, and then heading out for dinner. Alec wanted to take Magnus to his favourite restaurant in London. It was a quiet little family run Italian restaurant that he and Izzy used to visit when they were younger. The food was delicious and the service excellent.

When Magnus excited the bathroom after changing for dinner, Alec gasped. He had changed into tight, _very tight_ , black leather trousers, a blood red shirt that was open at the top showing off some of his golden chest, and his hair styled up high on his head. Magnus' eyes were lined with the usual black eyeliner, and he had added a dark eyeshadow to his eyes, and his lips shimmered more than normal with glitter.

"Too much?" Magnus asked, after seeing Alec stare at him.

"No," Alec gulped. "You look… really hot." He blushed.

"As do you Alexander," Magnus purred, kissing him gently on the lips.

Alec snorted. He had on the smartest pair of jeans he owned (black of course), and a white linen shirt. He had attempted to brush his hair, but it still stuck up in various places. He felt very plain next to Magnus.

"What are we doing after dinner?" Magnus asked, getting his coat.

"Erm.." Alec blushed some more. "I want… I wanted to go to… a.. Well I have never been, you know… out… with a guy here." He cleared his throat. "Do you want to go out with me…dancing… To a club?"

"A gar bar?" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah," Alec said, his face red now.

"I would love to Alexander," Magnus said, smiling.

* * *

 **I was going to have the dancing part in this chapter, but decided to keep it until the next one! I hope you enjoyed our favourite couple exploring London a little! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alec and Magnus' date night at the club! Awwww!**

* * *

Magnus and Alec spent the entire time at dinner chatting and laughing. Alec was fascinated with Magnus' tales of living in New York, a city which sounded wonderful to him, and Alec made Magnus laugh with stories mainly about him and his sister. Magnus was looking forward to meeting Izzy, as Alec affectionately called her, thinking that they would get along like a house on fire. She sounded classy and sassy and a little like Magnus himself.

They shared a bottle of wine, so both men were pleasantly tipsy when leaving the restaurant. It was almost 11pm, and they walked slowly towards the bar Alec wanted to go to. He wasn't lying to Magnus earlier; he had never been to a gay club, ever. He researched the best place to go on Google, and this bar seemed to have the best reviews. He was nervous and excited, all at once.

Magnus reached for Alec's hand when they neared the club entrance, and squeezed it when Alec did not pull away. They paid at the door and entered the club, and were immediately met with loud pop music and lots of warm bodies. Alec could not help but stare. He had never seen so many same-sex couples at one time before, and he was amazed that they all seemed to have no inhibitions of being with their partner. He was in awe, and honestly, a little jealous. Couples were laughing with one another, some were holding hands, some were hugging, and some were kissing. Alec watched, and no one seemed to care that he was staring. Everyone looked comfortable, and Alec found himself smiling at the scene in front of him.

Magnus grinned back at him, and the alcohol in Alec's bloodstream, together with the scene of the club, gave him some new-found confidence and he pulled Magnus to the bar. He ordered them both a shot, and after they downed their drink, Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus quickly on the lips. Magnus smiled, noticing Alec's ears turn pink and pulled him in the direction of the dance floor.

"C'mon," he murmured, ignoring Alec's panicked expression.

"Magnus, I can't dance!" he exclaimed.

"Sure you can," Magnus replied, holding both of Alec's hands now and swaying along to the music. He did not attempt to touch anywhere else on Alec, despite how much he wanted to. He did not want to make Alec uncomfortable.

Alec gulped, and tried to remember everything Isabelle had told him about dancing. She had tried to teach him when they were younger, but he had always protested and eventually she had given up. He began to move his hips slowly to the beat of the song, and focused on Magnus' face, ignoring everyone else around him.

Magnus moved his hands to Alec's hips, and sat them lightly on his waistband of his jeans. Alec moved his hands to Magnus' shoulders. He could feel his heart beat increase, and tried to calm himself, trying to convince himself that no one else cared what he was doing. Everyone else was concerned with their own dance partner; no one was paying either of them any attention. After a while, Alec actually began to believe himself, and began to enjoy dancing with Magnus.

After four or five songs (Alec had lost count) Magnus leaned in and asked if he wanted another drink. Alec nodded and followed Magnus back to the bar. He freely stared at his - boyfriend? - as he ordered. Magnus was so confident in who he was, and that made him even more attractive to Alec. He could see the barman check Magnus out, and even though he felt a small pinch of jealously, he also felt a little smug that it was he who would be taking Magnus home that night.

The two of them downed their shots again, and headed back to the dance floor. This time however, Alec put his arm around Magnus' waist as they walked along, and he could see Magnus smiling at the gesture.

When they reached the dance floor, Alec immediately put his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus once again rested his hands on Alec's hips, but held on a little tighter this time, and pulled Alec a little closer to him. Alec stared into Magnus eyes, and suddenly found himself wanting to say a million things. He wanted to tell Magnus how beautiful he was to him, and how happy Magnus made him. He wanted to tell him just how content he was in this moment, and in fact he was happier than he thought he would ever be, and that it was all due to Magnus. He wanted to tell him that he liked him, _a lot_ , and almost even thought of using the other L-word.

He didn't say any of these things though, and instead kissed Magnus, hard on the lips. He moved his hands into Magnus' hair and stuck his tongue into Magnus' mouth. He found his confidence growing more and more, it really didn't matter that anyone else was here; who was watching them?

Magnus moaned into his mouth, pulling Alec's hips to his own body. They kissed like this for a few songs, just enjoying being in each other company, and enjoying their time at the club. Magnus moved slightly, and got one of his legs in between Alec's, and Alec felt Magnus' growing erection against his leg. This only made Alec kiss Magnus harder, rubbing his own hardening cock against Magnus' thigh, forgetting that they were on a public dance floor for a second.

"Alec," Magnus breathed out. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Mmmm," Alec said slowly. "In a minute." He thrust a little against Magnus.

Magnus laughed. "I think now would be a good time to leave," he said, breaking contact and pulling Alec towards the exit. Alec, now a little drunk, a little confident, and a lot turned on, followed Magnus and placed a hand on his ass, squeezing it gently.

"I want you," he moaned into Magnus' ear.

Magnus grinned as they left the club, and managed to flag down a taxi. Alec entered the cab first, and Magnus gave the driver the name of the hotel. Alec began kissing Magnus as soon as he sat down, pulling at his shirt, desperate for more skin to touch.

"Alexander," Magnus teased. "Are you drunk?"

Alec looked up to find Magnus smirking at him. "A little," he admitted. "But I really do want you." He blushed, and Magnus giggled.

They soon reached their hotel, and made their way to their room. There was another couple in the lift, and Magnus couldn't help but fondle Alec quickly behind the other couple. He laughed loudly as Alec gasped, and the couple turned round to look at them.

"Lovely weather tonight, isn't it?" Magnus said sincerely, while Alec looked on, open mouthed and mortified.

They arrived at their hotel room, and before the door was even closed, Magnus had Alec pressed up against it. He tore at Alec's shirt, breaking a few buttons in the process, and had the item of clothing, along with his jeans off in seconds. He kissed down Alec's chest, who was still trapped between Magnus and the door, and made his way immediately for his cock. He nuzzled his face against it through Alec's boxers, as Alec looked down at him, lust in his eyes.

"Fuck Magnus," he said. "Take your clothes off."

Magnus stood up and did as he was asked. Soon he was naked, and Alec was staring at him. Alec's eyes trailed down his golden smooth chest, and followed the line of fine hair that travelled downwards from his belly button. Magnus smirked at him, interrupting Alec's body inspection, and pulled him to the bed, removing Alec's boxers on the way.

He kissed him hungrily, hands moving all over his body. Magnus was lying on top of Alec on the bad, and they both were thrusting lightly against one another. Magnus leaned over to grab his toiletry bag from the side of the bed, and took out some lube and a condom. Alec took a deep breath and opened his legs slightly.

Magnus put the condom on, and placed a large amount of lube on his fingers. He lay back down on Alec and kissed him. When he felt Alec relax again, he placed his fingers at his entrance and rubbed at the area gently, never breaking contact with his lips. When Alec bucked against his hand, he slipped a finger in, and almost came at the noise that escaped Alec's lips. Magnus added another digit, and rubbed himself against Alec's thigh.

"Magnus, now… I want you, now," Alec moaned.

Magnus shifted his body, and removed his fingers from Alec. He positioned the head of his cock at Alec and slowly pushed inside him.

"Mmft, Magnus," Alec said, his breath quickening.

Magnus stared at him, concern in his eyes. Alec smiled reassuringly at him and nodded. "Keep going, it's fucking amazing."

Magnus grinned and thrust deeply into him at that, moaning loudly. Alec was so tight, and so warm, and he felt like he was coming home. Magnus brought himself almost all the way out of Alec before thrusting in again, deeper this time, earning a loud moan from Alec. He repeated this action a few times, before reaching down and hitching one of Alec's legs up, so that he could go in even further. Alec grunted a little, and Magnus stopped moving.

"Are you okey?" he asked, trying to remind himself that this was only Alec's second time ever of taking it. He needed to be slow, and he needed to be gentle.

"Yeah," Alec replied, his voice rough. "Do that again."

Magnus smiled and thrust in again, and again, a little harder each time. He knew when he hit the spot he was looking for; Alec opened his eyes wide, and grabbed Magnus' ass with both his hands.

"Fuck Magnus, what was.. Ohh!"

Magnus repeated the action again and again, and when he felt that he was close, he reached down and grasped Alec's cock in his hands, pumping him hard and fast to meet his own thrusts.

They came within seconds of each other, Alec moaning loud and Magnus grunting into Alec's neck.

"Shit Magnus," Alec said, as Magnus rolled out of him and onto his side. "That was.. something else." He closed his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips.

Magnus kissed him quickly on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around him. They both fell sleep quickly, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms until morning.

* * *

 **Just a short chapter this week. I might be able to get out another short chapter in the next day or two, but if not, it will be early next week.**

 **Let me know what you thought please! When I began laying out this chapter, the Orlando shootings had just happened. It made me completely change the way I saw the club scene. I hope I done it justice.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Magnus gets to meet Jace & Isabelle in this chapter! Yay!**

 **And for JelloDVDs who asked, I have just always spelt 'okey' with an e haha! I realise now that most people spell it with an a... Oops ;-)**

* * *

The two men slept late the next morning, and had to rush around in order to check out of their hotel room. As they gathered up their belongings, and exited the hotel, they made for Alec's car and got in.

"So," Magnus began. "Are we going to your place now?"

"Yeah," Alec replied. He knew his voice sounded strained. He was nervous, bringing Magnus home to meet his family. He didn't know how any of them were going to react, and he was terrified about what might happen.

Magnus didn't say anything else for a long time. Eventually he asked Alec if he was sure he wanted to do this.

"Truthfully?" Alec replied quietly, focussing on the road in front of him. "No. No I am not."

He tried not to notice that Magnus' face fell a little on hearing his response.

"No, wait! it's not about meeting _you_!" he tried to explain. "It's just about meeting, well anyone. I have never even brought a girl home, never mind a guy. I'm nervous, very nervous. But I am not ashamed." He turned around to look at Magnus. "I want everyone to know I am with you. It's just, at the same time, I don't want to tell anyone. It's very confusing in my head just now."

"Do they know I am arriving today?" Magnus enquired. He knew he could be friendly to anyone, even the most undeserving, but liked to be prepared either way.

Alec's face turned red. "Erm, well, I told Isabelle. I asked her to tell the others…" he trailed off, embarrassment audible in his voice.

Magnus reached over and squeezed his hand. They did not speak for the rest of the journey, both of them deep in their own thoughts.

—

Alec pulled the car into a small residential car parking area in a nice area in North London. His apartment was on the second floor of a four story block. Their street was a friendly one, and the gardens well maintained. Magnus admired the surroundings, as Alec got their bags from the car.

"Let's do this," he said quietly under his breath, and Magnus wasn't sure if he were talking to himself or directing the statement at Magnus.

When they reached Alec's front door, Magnus could hear the deep breaths Alec was taking. Alec however wasn't aware of anything, apart from the sick feeling in his own stomach. He took out his key, opened the door and walked into the apartment.

Isabelle was sitting on the sofa, alone. Alec breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad Chris wasn't here right away.

Isabelle jumped up, and ran to the door.

"Hi," she said, a wide grin on her face as she embraced Magnus. "I am Isabelle, Alec's sister. It's so nice to finally meet you properly!"

Magnus hugged Isabelle back, and laughed gently. "It's nice to meet you too Isabelle. I'm Magnus," he winked.

Alec relaxed instantly. He could tell that neither his sister nor Magnus were pretending with each other; they would get on, and he would bet that they may actually turn out to be friends. He almost smiled to himself.

"Your hair is amazing!" Isabelle was gushing to Magnus, leading him into the living room. Magnus was laughing with her and before Alec knew it, they were both discussing various brands of nail polish.

Alec walked into the living room after them, and sat on the sofa next to Magnus. Magnus tuned round to him and smiled. Alec smiled back, and asked Izzy where Jace and Chris were.

"Both out working. I thought tonight when they got back, we could have take out together for dinner - and play a game!"

Alec tried not to let his anxiety kick back in. "Erm, I dunno Izzy."

"C'mon Alec, they both know Magnus is here. I told you before, we all want you to be happy, and we all want to get to know the person that is making you happy."

Magnus smirked. "I make you happy?" he teased.

Alec playfully nudged him in the shoulder. "Maybe a little."

Alec stood up and went over to the kitchen to make the three of them some tea, and he smiled as he listened to his sister ask Magnus questions on New York. Isabelle had wanted to visit the city for as long as Alec could remember. Magnus was inviting her over anytime she liked when Alec set the mugs of hot tea down on the coffee table.

"Alec, we have to plan a trip to New York!" Isabelle gushed. "Think of all the shopping I could do! Let's make that next years holiday destination!"

Alec nodded to his sister. "Sure Izzy, sure." He suddenly felt exhausted. The ever changing emotions of being terrified of him and Magnus to realising that it was nothing to be scared off was starting to take it's toll on him. He yawned on the sofa.

"Are we boring you?" Magnus grinned at him.

Alec smiled, and placed his head down on Magnus' shoulder. He could see the glee in his sister's eyes that he was freely touching Magnus in front of her. "I'm just a bit tired. Maybe I will just rest my eyes a little."

Magnus laughed, and stood up. "Let's go Alec, show me your room. I need to unpack anyway, and you can have a nap in a comfortable bed rather than propped up against me on the sofa."

Isabelle stared at them both as they went to Alec's room, happy for her brother. Alec smiled at her as he passed her, and she waved at him.

When Magnus walked into Alec's room, Alec found himself nervous again.

"Uh, it's not really anything exciting," he began, gesturing to his blue walls, and plain striped bedsheets. He had a few photos on his wall, one of him and Isabelle, both smiling happily together, and a few scenic photos of Paris and London.

"Paris?" Magnus asked. "Have you been?"

Alec shook his head. "No. I would like to though. My favourite subject at school was French when I was younger."

"Vous êtes plein de surprises Alexander," Magnus said, his eye twinkling.

Magnus walked over to Alec's bed, and picked up the photo of the two of them on the waterski, taken while on holiday. He ran his hands over the photo, but did not say anything.

"So," Alec said. "What do you want to do today?"

Magnus turned around and looked Alec up and down. "It's more a case of _who_ I want to do today…" he trailed off, enjoying the blush that he knew that statement would elicit from Alec.

"Uh, Magnus, I… Isabelle is right next… I want to, but… my sister…"

"Relax Alec, I was joking," Magnus winked. "Well not completely joking, but I can wait."

—

Later than evening, Alec and Magnus were sitting in the living room when Alec heard the front door open. He could hear Chris and Jace laughing about something as they entered the room. Alec tried to focus on keeping his breathing even and his face calm. He must have been doing a terrible job at this, as he could feel Magnus looking at him with concern.

"Hey there," Jace said, nodding his head at Magnus. Magnus smiled back at Jace.

Alec didn't move an inch, he only looked at Chris, waiting to see what he would do. No one else said anything. Eventually Magnus stood up, and walked over to Jace and Chris. Alec jumped up off the sofa after him.

"Good evening," Magnus began. "I am Magnus, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out, and Jace shook it laughing a little.

"Sure sure, I'm Jace. This is Chris. We are both starving, let's order dinner!"

Magnus turned to face Chris. He didn't know very much about Chris, just that he was a little homophobic and that he was the one to out Alec to his parents. Magnus immediately disliked him due to these facts, but refused to let it show. "Hello Chris," he said pleasantly.

Chris ignored Magnus' outstretched hand. "Hey," he said in a low voice. He walked past Magnus, and Alec could hear him mutter about Magnus' make up. Alec breathed a sigh of relief; the exchange actually went quite well he thought.

Isabelle came out her room just then, and they all decided on Chinese food for dinner. After ordering it, Isabelle went to the kitchen to make a jug of cocktails. It was only a Wednesday night, but she deemed it a special enough occasion to make a big batch of margaritas. Magnus went to help her; he liked Isabelle, and he liked cocktails.

Dinner arrived quickly, and they all sat around the kitchen table. Alec next to Magnus, who was across from Isabelle and Chris, and Jace was at the head of the table. Everyone was chatting, even Chris was speaking up every now and again, apart from Alec. He was quiet, and trying to keep track of all the conversations around him.

"So what do you do?" Isabelle asked Magnus. "You know, for a living. Alec has barely told us anything about you!"

Alec blushed. He hoped Magnus did not think that was a bad thing.

"What do you want to know?" Magnus asked, his eyes kind. "I mostly play piano and get paid for that, so it's a life I can't complain about!"

Chris snorted.

"Sorry Chris, I did not hear what you said there?" Magnus asked sweetly.

Chris stared at him, and Alec smiled looking down at his plate.

"Uh, piano huh?" Chris replied. "That's… Actually, that's really weird."

"Chris!" Isabelle scolded.

"It's okay Isabelle," Magnus said. "I don't mind. I get to do something I love for a living, and I get paid a lot of money for it. So whether you think it's 'weird' or not, I frankly do not care. I love it, and that's all that matters. That's the way that it should be for most things in life."

Alec felt Magnus stare at him when he finished speaking, and he looked up timidly and smiled at Magnus. Chris just mumbled that it was good, and he didn't mean 'weird' in a _bad_ way. Isabelle laughed, and Jace was just eating his food.

"Do you live with anyone else?" Isabelle continued. "Whose your best friend? What's your favourite place to go in New York?"

"No, Clary, and Central Park."

Alec couldn't help the smile on his face now. Why he was ever worried about Magnus meeting his roommates, he didn't know. Of course Magnus could hold his own! He didn't know much about Clary however, so he was interested to hear Magnus elaborate on that question.

"She is feisty, and an artist. I met her after one of my concerts around four years ago. Her mother was a big fan of my music, and we hit it off right away."

"Was?" Isabelle enquired.

"She passed away last year."

"Oh Magnus, I'm sorry!" Isabelle apologised.

"It's okey, you weren't to know," Magnus responded, his eyes still kind.

"So Clary…" Jace said, looking up from his food. "Feisty you say? She sounds hot."

Magnus laughed. "Yes, she's gorgeous. Fire red hair, and green eyes. But I don't think you could handle her," he winked at Jace. "Clary knows her own mind, and if you opened with 'you're hot', she would frankly tell you to fuck off."

Everyone at the table laughed, apart from Jace who was muttering that he loved a challenge.

The rest of dinner passed pleasantly, and after they had cleared up, Isabelle pulled out Monopoly.

"Really Izzy?" Alec groaned.

"C'mon big brother!" she squealed in response. "Pleassssssse?"

Alec looked at Magnus.

"I do love a board game," Magnus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Not with Isabelle you don't," Alec huffed. "She is ruthless, and you need to play until the end. We once played an epic 7 hour game once, we didn't get to bed until almost 5am!"

"Well, in the words of Jace," Magnus began. "'I love a challenge'. I am rather good at Monopoly myself."

Isabelle snorted this time. "We'll see!"

The five of them played the game for several hours, with Magnus and Isabelle leading in both money and property. It seemed that neither of them would back down, and both were as invested as the other in the game. Eventually, Magnus saw an opening in Isabelle's weakness for the train stations, and managed to deplete her money drastically.

"Shit," she said, nostrils flaring. "I think we will call tonight a warm up. I'll get you back Magnus, before you head home." Her voice was serious and confident, and the rest of the group laughed at her.

They all headed to bed, after Isabelle eventually admitted defeat at 2am, and as Alec lay in his bed, waiting for Magnus to finish in the bathroom before joining him, he smiled as he thought back on the evening. It had gone really well, and he could see that his sister and Magnus could be very good friends with one another in the future. This thought made Alec smile.

Magnus climbed into Alec's bed wearing only a pair of electric blue boxer shorts. Alec turned on his side, facing Magnus.

"I can't believe I actually have you here, in my bed," Alec said, smiling.

Magnus smiled back. "Thank you for letting me meet your family."

Alec didn't reply. Jace did feel like family to him. Chris not so much, but he was connected to Alec anyway through Isabelle.

"I hope I get to meet your friends one day too," Alec eventually replied sincerely.

Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec slowly on the mouth. Alec had left on music playing quietly on his dock. The two men lay, kissing lazily for several songs, before breaking apart.

"We really should get some sleep," Alec said. "It's almost 3am…"

"Hmm," Magnus replied, moving his lips to Alec's neck. Alec moaned as Magnus nibbled on the spot just above his collarbone, and then Magnus leaned back to look at him.

"Goodnight Alexander,' he said, lying back down with his arm across Alec's chest and his head tucked into his neck. Alec smiled, happy, and turned his head towards Magnus.

"Goodnight Magnus."

* * *

 **So how did you think meeting everyone went? Chris is annoying, but we have to deal with him for a little while yet I am afraid!**

 **Let me know what you thought - next chapter will be up early next week! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**Hello! This is the longest chapter yet - it was originally two chapters, but I decided to give a double update this week instead - I hope you enjoy it!**

 **But now FF- net isn't allowing me to upload this.. So I have actually split it up now. Fingers crossed it works!**

 **Please note however that there is some homophobic language in this chapter. Chris is being a jerk again….**

 **Let me know what you think please! :-)**

* * *

Alec awoke the next morning and for a brief second, he had forgotten that he had Magnus here with him in his own bed. He felt Magnus stir behind him, spooning Alec loosely, and smiled as the other man placed his hand gently on Alec's hip. Magnus kissed the back of his neck as he said good morning.

"Mmmm," Alec replied sleepily, pushing his body back towards Magnus, trying to hug him without needing to move. He was still tired, but as his ass came into contact with Magnus' cock, his eyes flew open.

Alec could feel Magnus laugh behind him. "I was having a rather good dream Alexander," he murmured into Alec's ear. "You woke me up at a very pivotal moment."

Alec gulped, as Magnus tightened his hold on him and rolled his own hips gently against Alec.

"Oh yeah," Alec said, trying to maintain some innocence in his voice. "What moment was that?"

Magnus growled in his ear, and nipped his earlobe with his teeth. Alec couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth at that. "I believe Alexander, that you were doing some excellent work with that tongue of yours," he whispered.

"Mmm, was I now?"

"Yes. You were."

Magnus' hands were now edging their way around Alec's body, teasing him along his stomach, until he slipped a hand into Alec's underwear and grasped his cock in a firm grip. He began to slowly slide his hand up and down as he continued to rub himself against Alec from behind. He went back to kissing Alec's neck, and was enjoying the flush that he could see on Alec's face.

"Well, then," Alec began, as he attempted to turn around to face Magnus. "Maybe, I could try and make it up to you? For ruining your dream I mean." He looked up innocently at Magnus, who reluctantly let go of Alec's cock.

"I would be up for that," Magnus winked.

Alec climbed on top of Magnus, and kissed him hard on the lips, pressing himself down on top of Magnus' erection. Magnus wrapped his hands in Alec's hair, moaning appreciatively into his mouth. As Alec began to move down Magnus' body, Magnus kept his hands lightly in Alec's hair. Alec removed Magnus' boxers, and just as he was about to take Magnus' cock into his mouth, his bedroom door flew open.

"What the fuck?!" Alec shrieked, jumping up and off Magnus, his face beetroot red. He tried unsuccessfully to cover up his own erection with his bed sheet, and to shield Magnus' modesty with his body.

"Oh my god," Chris said, shock and disgust present in his voice. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Get the fuck out of of my room Chris!" Alec yelled, pleased that for once he did not stumble over his words. He was mortified.

Chris covered his eyes with his hands, muttering that he would never un-see what he had just seen.

"Get OUT!" Alec yelled again, causing Isabelle to come rushing into his bedroom.

"Fantastic," Alec muttered under his breath. "Get Jace in too, why don't we all have a fucking party with all of us in here."

"What's happening?" Isabelle asked. "You shouted?" She looked confused, carefully only looking at Magnus or Alec's face. Alec could see she was trying not to giggle behind her carefully guarded expression.

"Go away!" Alec said again, sternly. "Can't you see this isn't the best time?!"

Magnus didn't move through all this commotion. Alec passed him over a sheet, which he placed over himself, but otherwise, did not move or say anything.

As Isabelle shrugged apologetically and walked out of Alec's bedroom, Chris remained standing there, muttering under his breath.

"Chris. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Alec began to say, his voice increasing in volume with every word.

"Calm down Alec," he interrupted. "Believe me, I didn't intentionally walk in on you… doing… that." He shuddered.

Alec stared at him. "What is it then?" he eventually asked.

"Phone call for you. In the living room." Chris walked out, closing the door behind him.

Alec fell down back onto the bed, placing his hands over his face. He didn't know if he was blushing because he was embarrassed or because he was angry.

Magnus rolled over to face him. "Are you okey?" he asked, trying to pry Alec's hands away from his face.

"No," Alec said, refusing to move his hands.

Magnus did not try anything else, until Alec was ready. He eventually moved his hands away, and turned over so that he and Magnus were face to face.

"I guess I should have locked the door last night huh?" Magnus said, trying not to laugh.

"Hmm. Yeah, maybe," Alec replied.

Magnus kissed the end of Alec's nose. "Do you want to continue where we were…or do you need to get that phone call Chris came in to tell you about?"

Alec nodded, and stood up, putting on a t-shirt as he left his room, the mood of the morning definitely ruined. He walked into the living room and over to where the phone sat. It was hung up in it's cradle.

"I thought you said the phone was for me?" Alec asked Chris.

Chris didn't look at him. "It was, but you never came to get it. I told them that you were busy."

Alec's stomach jumped. "Who was it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your mum," Chris looked up at him now, glee in his eyes. "Your parents are coming over tonight after Isabelle gets out of work. I think we are getting Indian for dinner. Or maybe it was pizza."

"What did you tell them Chris?" Alec asked, his voice quavering slightly.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them that I walked in on you with someone else's dick in your mouth, if that's what you mean."

Alec winced.

"I only told them the truth. They wanted you to meet Mr and Mrs Branwell's daughter. Apparently she is a lovely girl and beautiful too - just the kind of girl they expect you to be with in fact… I told them that your lover boy from America was here so you may be indisposed. They weren't too happy to hear that, so they said they would be here tonight at 7pm to see you."

Alec stared at him, open mouthed. "What?" was all he could manage to get out. "Why would you do that Chris?"

"Is it a secret? You and him?" Chris asked gesturing towards Alec's bedroom and looking Alec directly in the eyes. He genuinely looked curious.

Alec didn't answer, and turned around walking away from Chris back into his bedroom. He locked the door behind him, and ignored Magnus' concerns as he went into his bathroom. He splashed water on his face, before staring at himself in the mirror. He looked scared. He supposed he was.

"Alec," Magnus said quietly, knocking on the bathroom door. "Is everything okey? What was your phone call about?"

Alec took a few deep breaths before opening the door. Magnus had put on one of Alec's t-shirts that was lying on the floor next to his bed. It was a plain black shirt, with a grey triangle in the centre of it. Even in the plain clothing, Magnus looked stunning.

Alec shook his head, not even knowing where to begin.

"Come here," Magnus said, gently pulling Alec into his arms. They moved over to the bed, and sat on the edge together, still embracing.

"Chris," Alec began quietly. "He is such an arsehole!"

Magnus agreed with that statement, but didn't say anything. He waited until Alec was ready to talk, and until then, he was happy to sit and hold him.

"My parents called," Alec said slowly. "When I didn't go out to speak to them… Chris, he… he took the liberty to tell them… about…"

"Me," Magnus finished, in a quiet voice. "I am sorry that I am causing you so much pain Alexander."

"No!" Alec exclaimed. "No, Magnus, it is not you; it's Chris! He just… he just doesn't agree with me being with you… He has always had it in for me."

"What did your parents say?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged. "It was Chris that spoke with them. They are coming over here tonight though. Do you…" Alec took a deep breath. "Do you want to meet them?"

Magnus stared back at the blue eyed man before him. "Yes, I do," he answered sincerely.

—

Alec and Magnus got dressed quickly after that, and headed outside. Alec was annoyed with what had happened that morning, and even more annoyed that it was putting a downer on their day together. He tried to forget about Chris and about his parents, and tried to focus and enjoy the day with Magnus. He could worry about his parents later that evening.

The two men walked down by the river, and Alec pointed out to Magnus his favourite places that he liked to go and run.

"What is it about running that you love so much?" Magnus enquired, genuinely interested. Magnus didn't do much physical activity, and was just lucky that he could eat what he liked and maintain his slender body shape.

Alec thought for a moment. "I love the exhilaration that it gives me. I enjoy running both to get away from my thoughts, and to hear them more clearly. It's something that I can always do, and I guess I like the control that I have over it. It just belongs to me, and no one else." He blushed a little. "It sounds silly saying that out loud."

"Not at all Alexander," Magnus smiled, reaching for his hand. Alec did not pull away.

"Let's go in here," Alec said, pointing to a small pub on the river. "They serve a really nice breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Magnus admitted, laughing a little.

They went into the restaurant and sat down at a small table near the window. They had a lovely view of the path running parallel to the river. The small path was mainly occupied with people pushing prams, walking dogs, or elderly couples. There was an occasional runner, and an even more infrequent cyclist. Magnus loved this view of London; hidden back roads, rivers and walkways… it was more rural than he ever could have imagined.

"I will have the full English please," Alec said to the waiter when he came over. "With tea as well thanks."

"The same for me thank you," Magnus smiled at the waiter.

"So," Alec began after the waiter had moved away from their table. "What do you fancy doing today?"

"Anything," the older man replied. "I would be happy just to sit in your house and chat, and maybe undress you a little…"

Alec laughed. Could they? Chris was working today with Isabelle, so the apartment should be empty, unless Jace was home… He just smiled back at Magnus, and they chatted about this and that, just enjoying their time together. Their breakfasts arrived, and after finishing, both men were full of food.

"I could sleep for a week now," Alec said. "I guess we won't need lunch today."

Magnus laughed, and went to pay the bill.

"No!" Alec protested. "I want to. You are my guest, so I want to treat you."

"There is no need Alec, I have plenty of, erm…" Magnus stared at the money in his hands. "Pounds?" he said unsure, beginning to laugh.

"I insist." And Alec went to pay for their breakfasts.

Magnus put away his foreign money, and gazed at Alec who was taking his change from the waiter and smiled. He thought that he could get used to visiting London a lot more frequently in the future.

—

 **Next chapter will be up immediately if this uploads correctly!**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**And now the rest of the chapter...**

* * *

When the two men arrived back at the apartment later that afternoon, Alec was a little disappointed to find the door unlocked.

"Jace must be home," he mumbled, disappointment evident on his face.

Alec and Magnus walked in to the living room to find Jace sprawled out on the sofa. Magnus went to sit on the armchair across from him, and Alec nudged Jace's legs out of the way so that he could sit down.

"What were you guys up to today?" Jace asked.

"Not much…" Alec said, his voice sounding glum. "You?"

"Meeting Izzy for coffee soon. And working the late shift at the shop." On Thursday, the tattoo shop stayed open until 10pm.

Magnus was looking at Jace. He could see several tattoos hidden beneath his clothes. They seemed to be placed on parts of his skin that wouldn't necessarily be visible with clothes on. A small piece peeked out at his collar of his t-shirt. another one peeked down his arm, stopping at his elbow. He wondered if he had the same tattoo that Alec had, the 'rune of the angle' that all of Alec's family had, and where about that it was.

"You're staring," Jace said to Magnus bluntly. He wasn't annoyed; just making a statement.

"Sorry," Magnus said warmly. "Admiring your tattoos." He smiled easily at Jace.

"Yeah? Do you have any ink?"

Magnus shook his head. "I prefer to add my designs freshly every day," he winked, gesturing to his face, to his darkened eyes and shimmering lips.

Jace laughed. "Well, if you change your mind, I am the best tattooist around here. Even better than this one." He nudged Alec, laughing at he stood up. "Feel free to come down to the shop for a look. Right. I'm outta here. See you tonight."

And with that, Jace was away.

"I like him," Magnus said simply.

Alec smiled. Jace was the most understanding person that he knew. He just let people get on with things, but he would always be there to help if he was needed. Alec thought again that he really should try and spend some more time just the two of them again. They had been spending less and less time together recently. He made a promise to himself that he would try harder to make time for Jace. After Magnus went back home anyway; while Magnus was here, he didn't want to spend time with anyone but him.

Magnus got out of the armchair and came to sit on the sofa next to Alec. Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulders, and Magnus took Alec's hand in his own.

"You know," Magnus began. "I could get used to this."

"Hmm?" Alec replied softly.

"Just being here, doing everyday things with you. I like it. And I could really get used to it."

Alec smiled, and squeezed Magnus' hand. He allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe, one day in the future, this could be a possibility.

"Tell me more about your friends in New York," Alec said. "I want to know everything about you."

"Clary, like I said last night, is my best friend. She is very caring and will always do what she thinks is right, no matter what it takes. She lives with her childhood friend Simon, who I don't like as much… He's harmless really, and his heart is in the right place, but he drives me crazy sometimes."

"How come?"

"He is in a band… They have very different music from what I do, and he is always trying to get me to be involved in his band. It's safe to say, that will never happen."

"Hmm," Alec mused. "Can you show me some of your music?" He sat up, and turned to face Magnus, placing his feet on the sofa, and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"No piano, remember?" Magnus laughed.

"What about youtube? Everything is on youtube!" Alec said smiling, pulling out his phone.

Magnus shook his head lightly, smiling despite this. "Very well." He took Alec's phone and quickly searched for himself. "Remember, this is my early music… my more recent works usually get removed from youtube pretty quickly by my management."

"Wow," Alec began, his eyes wide. "That makes you sound like you are really big!"

"Have you just noticed Alexander, that I am 'really big'?" Magnus winked suggestively.

Alec blushed, and stammered that he meant big in the music world.

"I'm joking Alec," Magnus replied, his eyes twinkling and enjoying the blush on Alec's skin. He selected a video on Alec's phone and hit play. The familiar music filled the room, and Alec blinked a few times as he recognised the song.

"This is yours?!" he exclaimed. The beautiful melody was the main theme tune to one of Alec's favourite films.

Magnus nodded, smiling at Alec.

Alec took the phone from him and watched the video of Magnus playing. His fingers slid over the piano expertly, and his eyes were closed. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a silver trim. His make up was flawless; he was beautiful. He looked peaceful, sitting playing the instrument effortlessly. It was as if the piano was an extension of his arms.

"Wow," Alec said, genuinely impressed.

After the video was finished, Alec selected a few more to watch on youtube. He couldn't believe that he had never thought to search for Magnus online before now. He made a mental note to make sure he done so later, so that he could save all these videos to his phone.

"So, are you pretty famous then?" Alec asked, curiously. He wasn't sure how much recognition piano players would receive, if any. He didn't really know anyone into classical music.

"Mmm, a little. Depends on who you ask," Magnus laughed. "I can blag my way into VIP parties and get on guest lists for clubs… I occasionally get people stopping me on the street, have been on a few tv programmes etc. Nothing massive. Not like _film star_ famous." He smiled.

Alec just stared at him. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was this big famous piano player, and he didn't even know until right now!

"How often do you write new songs?" Alec asked.

"That's a rather random question Alexander," Magnus winked.

"Maybe so, but that's not a real answer," Alec winked back.

"Whenever they come to me. Sometimes I write several songs within the space of a few days; sometimes I don't write anything for months. Something needs to affect me, good or bad, and that normally creates this urge in me to create something with it… Sometimes that thing is good enough to record, other times I try to forget how bad it sounds." Magnus answered, laughing at the end. "Now, enough of me. Let's talk about you… for instance, why do you have so many layers of clothes on…"

Alec giggled as Magnus slid his fingers under Alec's t-shirt, fingers trailing up over Alec's ribs, and moving up to brush against his sensitive nipples. Alec shivered, but not from the cold. He wanted to ask Magnus more about his music, about his songs, but he wanted to kiss Magnus more. So instead, Alec let Magnus pull his top over his head and gently push him down onto the sofa, so that Magnus was lying on top of him. Alec stared at the man above him intently as he traced around Alec's face with his fingers, moving his finger down along Alec's jaw, and then down his neck. Alec couldn't help but let out a low moan as he felt Magnus' growing erection against his leg. He wanted nothing more than to get naked with Magnus right now, but he couldn't take the chance in case someone walked into the apartment.

"Let's go to my room," Alec said, trying to gently move Magnus off him, so that they could stand up. Magnus smirked, and instead pushed his lips into the curve of Alec's neck and sucked hard. Alec gasped, and reflexly thrusted his hips up against Magnus.

Magnus let go of his neck from between his lips, and kissed Alec gently on the lips before standing up. He looked up Alec with lust in his eyes, and held a hand out to help him off the sofa. He made no effort to hide the fact that his eyes dragged along Alec's chest, and across his straining jeans, his mouth slightly open, and his tongue slowly licking his lips.

Alec took a deep breath, still in awe that Magnus wanted him so badly. Magnus was beautiful; his body was lean and slender, but toned in all the right places. Alec loved when Magnus had his full make up on, but he also loved the mornings after the night before when Magnus would wake up with just a slightly smudged reminder of his eyeliner around his eyes and nothing else. Alec loved his hair, he loved the way that it felt as he ran his hands through it, and the way that Magnus styled it up and high above his head. He loved Magnus' confidence in everything that he done. Alec took a deep breath, and climbed off the couch, following Magnus into his bedroom.

Once Alec walked though his bedroom door, he turned around and made sure that the door was locked, causing Magnus to giggle. Alec tried to give Magnus a pointed look at the sound, but as he stared at Magnus, he couldn't help but smile back at him. He wanted to show him how much he wanted him; how much he needed him. Alec took a deep breath to gather his nerves and walked over to push Magnus backwards so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, telling him to take his top off.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec, but did as Alec requested.

Alec stood in between Magnus' legs. "Now…" he began slowly. "Where were we this morning…?" He trailed off, in what he hoped what a suggestive tone. He tried not to blush, and to keep his voice confident sounding.

Magnus leaned back on his hands, still sitting upright on the edge of the bed. He was grinning at Alec, his eyes twinkling and happy. "Can't remember," he said nonchalantly, trying his hardest not to pull Alec to him. He could feel his arousal beginning to strain at his jeans uncomfortably.

"Hmm," Alec murmured, as he placed his hands back on Magnus' chest. He began to explore the skin with his fingers, running them over Magnus' collarbone, eliciting a small moan from Magnus when he leaned harder into his skin there, and then moved his hands down and back up over his arms, and finally swept down to graze his thumb over Magnus' nipples. He noticed the gentle thrust of Magnus' hips at that motion, but he could see that the older man was trying not to show that Alec was affecting him.

Alec smiled to himself, his confidence growing, and ran his hands gently down Magnus' sides, and then slid his fingers under the waistband of his jeans. He moved his fingers along the band slowly, watching Magnus carefully. For the most part, he kept his face neutral, but Alec could see him holding back, as he began to bite on the edge of his lip. When he reached Magnus' zipper, he made sure to hold his hands steady and quickly stole another look at Magnus' face. The lust burning in his eyes was almost enough for Alec to stop what he was doing and push the other man down and take him then and there. But he didn't, and instead he took a deep breath and tried to keep his own face calm. He slowly unzipped Magnus' jeans, and felt his own cock twitch as Magnus' arousal jumped out before him. Alec kept his hands at a leisurely pace as he traced the outline of Magnus' cock through his boxers.

Magnus let out an audible groan that time, and Alec couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

Alec motioned for Magnus to stand up a little so that Alec could slide his jeans down. He took Magnus' underwear off at the same time, and Magnus sat back down on the edge of the bed, again leaning on his hands to support him. Alec took a moment to stare at the man before him, still not quite believing that Magnus was here in his bedroom, naked and hard for him. Magnus was staring back at Alec with hooded eyes, and his mouth open. He was gorgeous Alec thought, and he forced himself to drag this teasing out a little while longer, despite wanting to go straight for Magnus' lips. He crouched down slightly, and moved his hands to the bottom of Magnus' legs and again moved them slowly up over his calfs, and eventually up to reach his thighs. He could feel Magnus staring at him now, and he could hear that his breathing was not as calm and collected as it normally was. Alec smiled to himself, and he moved his hands up Magnus' thighs, danced them over to his hips, and completely bypassed his cock.

Alec looked up one last time to see Magnus' face. His eyes were dark, and half closed now. His hands were clenched into the bed sheets next to him.

Alec finally gave up his slow torture, and moved his hands over to the base of Magnus' cock and gripped it firmly. Magnus let out a loud moan at the contact, and Alec slowly licked from the base to the tip, circling the head a little before taking him all into his mouth.

Magnus thrust himself gently into Alec's mouth immediately, as one of his hands went to Alec's hair. Alec moaned, the vibrations causing Magnus to tighten the grip in Alec's hair. Alec found that he actually quite liked Magnus holding him more firmly than normal, and hummed again causing Magnus to involuntary thrust again into Alec's mouth.

As Alec began to move his mouth up and down over Magnus's cock, his hands were still moving over his thighs and hips. Magnus was making low sighs and moans above him, and Alec wished he could find some friction for his own aching hard on. When he felt that Magnus was close, he brought one of his hands up to gently squeeze Magnus' balls.

"Alexander…" Magnus warned breathlessly.

Alec moaned strongly, as Magnus came into his mouth, his grip pulling Alec's hair. When Alec removed his mouth, Magnus fell back on to the bed. Alec crawled up and lay next to him, kissing him finally on his lips, allowing Magnus to taste himself.

"God Alexander," Magnus began as they broke apart. "That was…"

He didn't get to finish, as Alec was kissing him again, his hands now in Magnus' hair. They lay kissing for several minutes, before Magnus pushed Alec over onto his back, stuck his hand down into his underwear and made Alec come hard and fast with his hand.

The two men crawled under the covers, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope that the ending made up for the angsty part with Chris being a jerk!**

 **Next chapter, Magnus meets Mr and Mrs Lightwood….**

 **Let me know what you think please! Thanks again to everyone who has left me a review! :-)**


	12. Chapter 11

When Alec and Magnus woke up, it was almost 6pm. Alec opened his eyes as Magnus told him what time it was, giggling that they always seemed to have a fantastic sleep when they were together. They had been sleeping for hours.

"Urgh," Alec groaned, and rolled over.

Magnus laughed again and kissed Alec's shoulder before getting out of the bed to use the bathroom. Alec finally sat up, and tried to find his clothes from earlier. He was planning to have a shower, but didn't think he would have enough time before his parents arrived. Magnus exited the bathroom, still naked, and Alec couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes.

"Can I help you?" Magnus winked, as he watched Alec roam his eyes over his body.

Alec blushed, and looked away. He still couldn't find his t-shirt, so he grabbed another one from his drawer.

"So, should I be dressing up to meet your parents?" Magnus asked, pulling on his own clothes. "Or… dressing down?"

"Just be yourself," Alec smiled. His parents were going to hate Magnus either way, but he didn't want Magnus to feel as though he needed to change for anyone.

Magnus began fixing his hair, since Alec had messed it up earlier when they were kissing, and swept it to the side of his head. He touched up his eyeliner, and put on some fresh lip gloss. He was wearing black jeans, with gold sparkly thread through them, and a tight white low v-neck tshirt. It was actually a very subdued outfit for Magnus, but still very extreme compared to what Alec's parents were used to.

Magnus looked over to Alec, and he could tell that the other man was staring to worry about their evening ahead. Alec's brows were furrowed together, and he was staring into space, lost in his own thoughts. Magnus wanted to tell him that it would be okey, but he didn't want to patronise Alec. So instead he walked over, and embraced him, kissing him gently on the forehead.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"They're early," Magnus noted.

"Of course they are," Alec winced. "Okey… let's go."

They both walked out of the bedroom, and Alec went to go and answer the door. Magnus stood in the living room, waiting. He heard Alec greet his parents, and soon all four of them were in the living room together.

"Mum, Dad, this is Magnus Bane," Alec said in a shaky voice. He stood up straight though, and looked at his parents directly in the eyes. Magnus was proud of him. "Magnus, these are my parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Magnus stated sincerely, holding out his hand.

Robert looked Magnus up and down, not even trying to hide the shock on his face. Magnus guessed that they weren't sure what to expect of him, but it certainly wasn't an Asian man who liked to wear sparkly clothes and make up. He looked at Magnus' hand curiously, and walked past him without shaking it to sit on the sofa. Maryse at least said hello to Magnus, but again, did not touch his outstretched hand.

Magnus had met many people throughout his life that did not agree with his 'lifestyle choice', but he generally did not let it annoy him. He had had many years to become accustomed to other peoples views, but he was painfully aware that Alexander had not had this time, and was truthfully a lot more anxious about the whole scenario that Magnus had ever been, even when he was a teenager.

Magnus kept a pleasant smile on his face as he walked over and sat down in the armchair. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were sitting next to one another on the sofa, and Alec was standing next to it, looking at the floor, his ears pink and his expression panicked. Magnus wanted nothing more than to go to him and hug him, but he knew that would only make things worse for Alec, so he remained seated and said nothing.

"Alec," Robert began, his voice serious. "What is going on here?"

Alec did not reply, and continued to stare at the floor.

"Alec, do not ignore me," his father boomed, making Alec jump.

"Erm…," Alec began. "What's… what?" he finished lamely.

"Magnus," Maryse said, turning away from her son, her nose wrinkling a little as she spoke. "I am sure that you understand that Alec is young and inexperienced with this sort of behaviour."

Alec almost laughed, shaking his head and beginning to pace across the living room floor.

"I'm sorry?" Magnus asked in a polite voice, ensuring to maintain a composed facial expression.

"He doesn't know what he is doing, and I am sure that your parents would say the same to you," she continued.

"My parents are dead," Magnus replied curtly. "And I think you will find that this sort of 'behaviour' is not simply a phase that can be undone at the request of one's parent."

Magnus kicked himself internally. He hadn't meant to say anything rude to Alec's parents, or to do anything that could get him into more trouble. He just hated people assuming that being with someone of the same sex was a joke or a game. He forced himself to smile sweetly at Mrs Lightwood, but he had made his decision: he disliked both of Alec's parents, and it was unlikely that this decision would be reversed anytime soon.

"Excuse me?" Robert said, glaring at Magnus. "How dare you speak to my wife like that!"

"Dad," Alec suddenly said, standing still once more, his face burning and voice unsteady. "Do not speak to Magnus like that either."

Robert glared at his son.

"I… Erm, I…," Alec stammered, cursing himself inside for the hesitation in his voice. He made sure to look at his father directly before he next spoke. "This is who I am. I'm not… I'm not going to suddenly change. I like Magnus… well actually, I… like him… A lot." he finished, glancing to Magnus.

Magnus tried not to smile too hard at that statement, and secretly enjoyed the furious expression on Mr Lightwood's face and the shocked one on Alec's mothers.

"Alec, you need to listen to your father!" Maryse exclaimed. "You have not even let us explain about Lydia Branwell, she is beautiful and smart and has a wonderful career in front on her."

"Magnus has all of those things going for him too," Alec interrupted quietly, his face glowing red but his eyes determined.

Maryse sputtered at that statement, and shook her head as she turned around to look at Magnus. He smiled sweetly at her, but did not say anything, even though he wanted to tell them both that he was actually pretty fabulous.

"Alexander," Robert said, his voice hard. Alec winced; no one ever called him Alexander, apart from Magnus now of course. "Do you have any idea what this makes us look like? What it says for the Lightwood name?" he said as he gestured to himself and Maryse.

Alec looked confused for a second, not replying to his dad.

Robert continued. "We have spent a long time, and your grandfather before us, building our business and the Lightwood family name! Who will continue on our namesake, who will continue with our shop, who will honour our family?!"

Alec looked up at his father, and Magnus noticed that he tried to stand up a little straighter than normal.

"Dad," he begin, his voice sounding more confident that it had all evening, and he managed to speak without stammering once. "I'm still me. I will still continue on the business, and my name with stay the same. I don't understand why this even matters in relation to the business?"

"Who will bear me grandchildren?" Robert exclaimed. "Who will continue the Lightwood name once we are gone. And our values." he added on as an afterthought.

Alec rolled his eyes, and Magnus smirked. His smirk quickly became a look of shock however as Alec began to walk over towards him.

"Mum, Dad," he began, glancing at his parents nervously. "I love you. But…" he turned his gaze to Magnus. "You only live once after all. And I am living it the way I should… The way I am supposed to… The way I want to."

He held out his hand, and Magnus took it, surprise still evident on his face as Alec pulled him up out of the armchair.

"You can let yourselves out. Or Izzy and Jace will be home soon, if you want to wait to speak to them."

And Alec walked steady, hand in hand with Magnus, out of the living room and into his bedroom, past the shocked and angry faces of his parents, with Magnus smiling widely next to him.

* * *

 **So, that actually went alright, didn't it?!**

 **This chapter was quite short, so will make sure there is an extra long one next week :-)**

 **As always, I would love to hear what you thought!**


	13. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a little angsty, and there is some homophobic content again.**

 **JelloDVDs - I absolutely LOVED your reviews! They made me smile so much, so thanks for that! And yep, I am British… But I have been to New York, so I am trying to remember things about the US for Magnus, I hope I am doing okey! :-)**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As Alec entered his bedroom, he turned to shut and lock the door behind him. He stood for a few seconds, before turning back around to face Magnus. The colour had drained from his face, and he was now extremely pale, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Alexander," Magnus said softly, as he pulled him close. "For what it's worth, I am so proud of you. And thank you, for defending my honour. You have a kind soul."

Alec didn't say anything for a long time. He kept replaying the conversation with his parents over and over in his head, and thought of multiple different ways that he could have worded himself better in his answers. Magnus just stood there and held him, allowing Alec time to process his thoughts. His tears didn't fall, and Alec didn't know if they were tears of anger, frustration, sadness, or simply because he was hurt by what his parents clearly thought of him.

Suddenly, the two men heard the front door of the apartment open as Isabelle and Chris came home. They could hear them conversing with Mr and Mrs Lightwood, but could not hear what was being said. Eventually it seemed like Alec's parents left the apartment, and soon after that, there was a light knock at Alec's bedroom door.

Alec and Magnus had not moved from their original position, standing still throughout the others speaking in the next room. The knock at the door caused Alec to jump, and Magnus pulled back from him with concern in his eyes.

"Alec?" Isabelle called softly. "It's just me."

Alec took a deep breath, but looked terrified. Magnus asked him if he wanted him to let his sister in, and he shrugged. Magnus took this to mean yes, and stepped away from Alec to unlock his door. Isabelle entered straight away, closing the door behind her.

"Alec, what happened?" She asked, her voice strained. "I didn't know Mum and Dad were coming over. As soon as I walked in, they started quizzing me on Magnus." She looked apologetically towards Magnus. "I wasn't sure what they knew…" she trailed off.

Alec did not reply, and instead walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Alec?" Isabelle repeated. "What happened?" She sat down next to her brother, and placed her hand on his knee.

"I am going to…" Magnus started. "Uh, make some tea." He excused himself from the room, giving Alec and Isabelle some privacy.

Isabelle turned around to face Alec, making him look at her. "Talk to me," she said, sternly.

"They know," Alec admitted quietly.

"About… You and Magnus?" she guessed. "I guess that's good, right? It means no more secrets and they will get used to it eventually. Just give them time. They cornered me with questions about why he was here, and where he was sleeping, and if you guys were officially an item. I didn't know what to say, and I hope my apprehension didn't make things worse for you? I'm sorry if it did." she finished, her voice sombre.

"No," Alec said shaking his head. "I had to tell them anyway… I told them that I like Magnus. That I want to be… you know, _with_ Magnus. I told them… God Izzy, you should have seen their faces!"

"How'd they find out?"

Alec looked at her surprised. "What?"

"Why did they come over tonight I mean? How did they know Magnus was here? I mean, I guess you didn't actually invite them over, did you?"

Alec continued to stare at her. He just assumed she knew, he thought she knew everything that happened around here, especially with her boyfriend.

"Alec, why are you looking at me so strangely?" she eventually said, after Alec had stared at her for several minutes.

"Chris told them," Alec replied, his voice steady.

"What?" Isabelle replied, shock evident in her voice. "Why would he do that? _How_ would he even do that?"

"They called this morning. Chris decided to out me to the most conservative people we know." Alec couldn't keep the hatred out of his voice now. "C'mon Iz, you know he hates me right?"

Isabelle stood up, shaking her head. "No Alec, you must have gotten it wrong. I know he likes to poke fun at you for being gay, but it's lighthearted, he doesn't mean anything… He wouldn't do anything like that…" she trailed off, and bit at her lip.

Alec sat on the bed, looking at the floor. He wondered why this day had to turn out so shit. It had to be a day that Magnus was here, a day that he was supposed to be enjoying himself, a day that he was supposed to live as he should be living. He had embarrassed himself, he had insulted his parents, and now he had broken his sister's heart.

"Isabelle," he began.

"Don't," she said quietly, walking towards the door. "Just…don't."

She left Alec's bedroom, and he heard her shout on Chris as soon as she left. Alec lay down for a minute, and pulled his knees up to his chest. He closed his eyes, wishing he could just go to sleep and forgot that this evening had ever happened.

—

After a few minutes, Alec jumped up out the bed. The shouting was getting louder from the living room, and Alec had to go and make sure his sister was alright. As he went to walk out of his bedroom door, Magnus came into his room.

"What's happening?" Alec asked, his eyes sad.

"Um," Magnus began hesitantly. Magnus never hesitated about anything, so Alec pushed past him and made his way into the living room to see his sister.

She was standing tall, her dark long hair cascading down her back in waves. Her face was collected, but her eyes were shining with tears. She was asking Chris exactly what had happened, and exactly why he seemed to hate her brother. He didn't say anything, until Alec walked into the room.

Chris rolled his eyes as soon as he saw Alec, and this look did not escape Isabelle's attention.

"Has it always been like this?" she asked sadly.

Chris looked at her. "Has what always been like this?"

"You. I never knew you were such a bigot Chris… I must have never known you at all," she finished. Alec could see that his strong and confident sister was breaking apart at the seams.

"I think you should leave Chris," Alec said, making his way over to Isabelle.

"Fuck off, this is my apartment too!" he replied angrily. "If anything, you should leave! And take him with you!" he motioned to Magnus.

Alec had never once considered himself a violent person. But in that moment, he only saw red. This person in front on him had never liked him, they had never got on. But Alec tolerated him for his sister's sake. But when that person hurt his sister, when he insults his boyfriend… Alec made his way over to Chris abruptly, and would have punched him if Magnus did not grab him from behind before he reached Chris.

"Let go of me," Alec said to Magnus roughly.

"You don't want to do this Alec," Magnus said in a low voice, so that no one else could hear him. "He will leave. Just let him go."

Magnus released Alec, just as Chris was shouting that everyone in this room had gone mad. He stomped around the apartment for a few minutes, throwing some items into a backpack, before leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Isabelle broke down. Alec was over to her in a heartbeat, comforting his sister as best as he could, and trying not to focus on the voice that was screaming in his head that all of this was his fault. If he wasn't with Magnus, this wouldn't have happened. If he wasn't gay, this wouldn't have happened. If he wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened.

He wanted to run. He wanted to run away far from here, down to the river, down to his favourite spots in the city. He wanted to go away, but instead he hugged his sister tightly and let her cry into his shoulder.

Magnus soon came over to join them, and had made a pot of tea. He sat it down on the coffee table, and sat in the armchair across from Alec and Isabelle.

"Alec, you should have told me before what Chris had said to you," Isabelle began, as Alec looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"I-" he began, as Jace walked into the apartment, slamming the door open.

"What the hell just happened?" he exclaimed. "I just met Chris, he was going on and on that you all threw him out the apartment, and then the next thing I know, he was telling me that Alec and Magnus were 'creeps' and he doesn't know how we can all just sleep here pretending that we are all fine with what they are doing in Alec's bedroom?"

Alec's face immediately turned red, and he looked down at his hands. Magnus wanted to walk over and embrace him, but instead looked up at Jace.

"And what did you say to him?" he enquired.

"I didn't get a chance to respond, he walked away muttering to himself. What happened tonight?"

Magnus filled Jace in on the nights events as quickly as he could, keeping one eye on Alec. He had not looked up from his hands since Jace had walked in the door, and Magnus could see that he was trying very hard not to jump off the sofa and presumably run into his bedroom.

"Excuse me," Magnus said, interrupting Jace as he stood up from the armchair and walked over to where Alec sat. Magnus knelt down on the floor beside him, and took Alec's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him.

"Alexander?" he asked quietly, tentatively.

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes, and Magnus could not decide if his eyes were full or terror or regret.

"Alec," he said again. "It's okey… Look," he continued gesturing to the other's in the room. "Isabelle and Jace love you. They love _you_ , for who _you_ are. Don't let Chris tear your relationship with them apart."

Isabelle had walked over to see Jace, and she was no longer crying. Her determined look was back in her eyes, and Jace was telling her more about what Chris had said to him. She looked angrier and angrier the more he spoke. Alec stared at her and at Jace, the two people he loved more than anything else in the world. He knew Magnus was right, deep down he knew, but he didn't know how to get the feeling of blame from his mind.

Suddenly Isabelle looked directly at him, and came storming over to the sofa. "Don't you dare Alec Lightwood," she snapped.

Alec blinked, and looked up at her. "What?"

"I know that look. I know you are feeling sorry for yourself, feeling like the whole world rests on your shoulders. Don't be ridiculous; I was fooled by Chris. I will speak to him tomorrow, but until then, you don't get to make this all about you."

Alec continued to stare at her, shock evident on his face. Magnus gently pulled him up off the sofa.

"Did I ever tell you, that I love your sister?" he whispered.

Jace looked at Alec intently. "You know, Magnus is right. We do love you, even though you are an idiot sometimes. Trust us, like we trust you."

Alec swallowed and nodded. "Okey," he said. "I'm sorry if I offended you both before.. I do appreciate your comments… I, you know, love you both too."

Isabelle came over and hugged her brother tightly. "Go and enjoy the rest of your evening with Magnus. We can talk tomorrow."

She kissed him on the cheek, and Alec walked into his bedroom, followed closely by Magnus.

Alec turned his gaze to Magnus as they entered his room. "I'm not even sure what has happened tonight," he said, sitting down on his bed, placing his head into his hands again.

"It has been a… difficult evening," Magnus admitted. "Let's get some sleep. Everything always appears better in the morning after a good nights sleep."

Alec nodded, and the both stripped off their clothes, and climbed under the covers. Magnus hugged Alec tightly, kissing him gently on the forehead, and they both fell asleep. Alec awoke several times that night, but Magnus was always there to hug him a little tighter, and kiss him a little harder, and eventually Alec fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **As always, I would love to hear your thoughts! I hope that everyone is glad that Izzy finally kicked Chris out!**


	14. Chapter 13

Alec awoke the next morning to find his bed empty. He groaned, and rolled over, looking around to see if Magnus was in his bedroom. He heard the shower on in his bathroom, and sat up rubbing his eyes groggily. He tried not to think about the previous evening too much. He would speak to Isabelle later, but this was the last full day that he would have with Magnus before he had to go back home to New York, and he really didn't want to ruin it by being sullen.

He climbed out of bed, and walked over to his bathroom door. He slowly opened it, and peeked inside. Magnus was in the shower singing in a low voice, which made Alec smile.

"You joining me?" Magnus said, poking his head out from behind the shower door.

"How did you know I was in here?" Alec asked, a bemused expression on his face.

Magnus just winked at him, and opened the shower door wider. Alec stepped fully into the bathroom, removed his underwear and entered the warm shower with Magnus.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen; Alec had never showered with anyone else before. He didn't know if they would wash one another's hair, if they would clean each other's back, if they would just stand and embrace under the hot running water. But he did not expect Magnus to attach to his lips as soon as he entered the shower.

Alec barely had time to gasp in surprise before Magnus had him pressed up against the shower wall, his hands moving all over Alec's body as his tongue made it's way into his mouth. Alec, too stunned to move, groaned as he felt Magnus rub himself against him. Soon, Magnus' hands were wrapped around Alec's own straining erection, and Alec had to break away from Magnus' lips. The sensation of being kissed, and Magnus jerking him off under the warm water was too much. Alec leaned his head against Magnus' shoulder and opened his eyes, looking down between their two bodies. The image of Magnus grasping his cock pushed him over the edge, and he came over his thigh moaning Magnus' name. Magnus immediately switched his hands to his own erection and was soon releasing himself onto Alec's leg.

Alec lifted his head up to look at Magnus. "Good morning to you too," he smirked, his ears tinged pink.

Magnus smiled a big wide smile, and kissed Alec on the forehead. The whole gesture was so tender and sweet, Alec lost his breath for a second. He stared at the man before him, and just allowed himself to enjoy this moment of happiness.

—

After the two men had gotten dressed, they went out to the living room to find both Isabelle and Jace out of the apartment. There was a note stuck to the table which said that they were away to see Chris, and then heading to the shop. Both of them were finishing at 3pm, and Alec was to text them if he wanted to meet up for dinner.

Alec walked into the kitchen, and Magnus followed, sitting down at the table there.

"Pancakes, or French toast?" Alec asked Magnus. He wanted to cook him a proper breakfast.

"Pancakes. With lots of syrup," Magnus winked.

Alec set about making a batter, and switched on some music. He soon heard Magnus singing quietly along to the song, and watching Alec intently as he made their breakfast.

"Why don't you sing with your songs?" Alec asked, turning around to look at Magnus.

Magnus shrugged a little. "I do sometimes, it's just not something that I tend to do on my records."

"You have a beautiful voice," Alec continued, feeling himself blush a little. "You _should_ sing."

Magnus looked at him with a bemused expression. He did have his reasons for not singing, or not wanting to sing in public at least, and they involved some unpleasant tales from his upbringing, but he did not want to speak about that with Alec just now. So instead he smiled back at Alec, and sung a little louder for he felt incredibly comfortable around the blue-eyed man before him, enough that he was willing to let his guard down about most things.

Alec brought over their pancakes, and sat down next to Magnus. They both ate quickly, and Alec asked Magnus if he wanted to go and meet Isabelle and Jace later on, or if he would rather spend the evening just the two of them.

"I am happy either way Alexander," Magnus smiled back. "I would love to spend some more time with your family, but only on the condition that once we get back home, I get to spend some time with you naked and moaning underneath me."

Alec spluttered out the orange juice he was drinking, he ears turning bright red and his eyes watering from the coughing.

Magnus laughed at him, and patted him on the back to make sure he wasn't actually choking.

"Shit, Magnus," Alec began. He truthfully loved when Magnus said things like this, but it still embarrassed him a little, especially when Magnus was referring to actually doing things _with_ him. Alec cleared his throat again. "But, uh," he began, still blushing. "You… you have a deal."

Magnus leaned over and kissed him, his eyes forever twinkling.

—

Alec and Magnus lounged around the apartment for a few hours before heading out in the early afternoon. They walked down by Alec's usual running route again, however the weather this time was not as pleasant as the last time they were here, and Magnus was complaining that his hair was getting wet.

"It still looks great," Alec assured him.

Magnus scowled, but kept walking. The two men were walking very close, occasionally bumping shoulders, and every now and again, their hands would graze one another's. Magnus longed to grab Alec's hand, but he was really trying his best to respect his boyfriend's wishes about public displays of affection. From the way that Alec kept glancing over to him however, it was clear that Alec wanted to touch Magnus just as much as he did. He just didn't feel that he _could_.

Suddenly Alec's phone rang.

"Hello," he said answering it. "Hi Izzy. Um yeah, sounds good…. Okey…. Sure, we will head over… Okey, bye."

Alec quickly filled in Magnus on the plan. They were heading into the city centre to meet Jace and Isabelle. First stop was coffee, and then Isabelle really wanted go go to the cinema to see the new X-Men film.

"If you want to of course," Alec ended, suddenly unsure that Magnus would even want to go to the movies, or if he even _liked_ the X-Men films.

"It sounds perfect," Magnus replied, grabbing Alec's hand quickly to squeeze it. He went to let go again, but Alec held onto him tightly. He looked straight ahead, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Let's go then."

Magnus couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, and he held onto Alec tightly, walking proudly next to his boyfriend as they headed to the underground station.

—

Alec and Magnus arrived at the coffee shop to find Jace and Isabelle already there. Magnus asked what Alec would like, and went up to order, as Alec sat down next to his friends. He smiled gently at his sister, and asked how she was.

"I'm okey," she replied, and he believed her. Her eyes were focussed, and her shoulders held high. "It's over between Chris and I. I can't believe I didn't know certain things about him… I loved him you know, but he wasn't the person I thought he was." Her voice never wavered once, and Alec admired her courage and determination. If that was him, breaking up with someone he had been with for years, he would be falling apart. His sister was the strongest person that Alec knew.

"Well, I'm sorry if I had any part in causing this to happen," Alec said sincerely.

"He was a dickhead," Jace said, simply. "I went with Izzy this morning to see him, and you should have heard the things he said to her. He's lucky that he didn't say anything like that to me alone, or he would have seriously have regretted it." His eyes were furious, and so Alec knew it must have been bad. Jace did not get angry at people easily, unless it was truly deserved.

Isabelle smiled at it. "Let's forget it now. I don't want to speak about him anymore. I will get over it in my own way, in my own time."

At that moment Magnus came over with the drinks for himself and Alec.

"But for now," Isabelle continued. "Let's enjoy our afternoon. So we are going to the cinema yeah?" Her eyes lit up.

Alec laughed, and nodded.

And soon the conversation was flowing easily between the four of them. Alec was relaxed, and he knew it was because Chris was not there to make him feel on edge all the time. Isabelle and Magnus were admiring one another's nails and earrings, and Jace was asking Magnus for some more stories on the 'feisty red haired girl' back in New York.

"I'll tell you what," Magnus said, his eyes twinkling. "You are most welcome to come to New York, and stay at my apartment. I will ensure that Clary is there to meet you. But I cannot assure you that she will like you back." He winked at Jace.

"It's a deal," Jace said, his mouth set.

Alec blushed at that point, remembering his and Magnus' deal they made earlier that morning. Magnus noticed, smiled and winked at him.

Alec felt his cock twitch, and jumped up before anyone noticed anything. "So," he said, clearing his throat and trying to think of anything apart from Magnus, naked and moving above him. "The movie?"

—

The cinema screen was empty. Apart from the four of them, there were only a handful of other people present, and they were all scattered across the seats. The four of them sat near the back, with Isabelle at one edge, sitting next to Jace, who was sitting next to Magnus, and Alec on his other side. They were still chatting quietly as the trailers began, and eating the snacks they had purchased at the confectionery counter. Alec and Magnus were sharing a bucket of popcorn and a Coke, and Alec smiled to himself enjoying his evening a great deal.

As the lights darkened, and the movie started, they all became quiet and engrossed in the storyline. Soon the popcorn was finished, and Magnus placed the empty bucket on the floor next to his feet. When he sat back in his chair again, he could tell that Alec's breathing had changed. He glanced over to him, and could see Alec's eyes trying, and failing, to focus on the cinema screen. He had placed his hand on the armrest between him and Magnus, and had his palm turned upwards. Magnus grinned - Alec was so adorable, and it was both endearing and quite sad that something so simple as holding hands could bring Alec out in a embarrassed flush. Magnus took Alec's hand and squeezed it gently. He could feel the other man relax immediately beside him.

They sat like that for the next hour of the movie before Magnus' hand was starting to cramp. He let go of Alec's fingers for a second so that he could stretch his out. He wiggled his fingers, causing Alec to turn his head to see what he was doing. Magnus smiled at him, and went to hold his hand again. He changed his mind at the last minute however, and instead placed his hand innocently on Alec's thigh. Alec gasped quietly, and quickly turned his head to face the screen again.

Magnus giggled a little. He squeezed Alec's thigh gently, trying to assure him that his gesture was innocent. As much as he would have loved to move his hand higher and higher up Alec's leg, he didn't think the best time to do this was when his sister and best friend were sitting next to them. Alec suddenly brought his hand down, and laid it on top of Magnus'. He did not try to remove it, and they both sat like that for the rest of the film together.

—

It was 10pm when they got back home to the apartment. After the movie had finished, they had all went to a pizza place near the cinema to grab some dinner. Again, they all sat and spoke happily about random things. Truthfully, Alec didn't speak much, but he was very happy that everyone else seemed to get along. He just thought it was a shame this was the last night that Magnus would be in London, and everyone was just starting to get along.

He must have been frowning at his thoughts, as Isabelle nudged him and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head, smiling at his sister. "Just tired."

"So Magnus," she turned, after staring at her brother for several seconds trying to decide if she believed him or not. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"I need to be at the airport for 1pm, so… noon?"

"I start work at 8am," she pouted. "So I might not see you in the morning before you go." She walked over to him, and they both embraced one another. "It was lovely to meet you though, really."

Magnus kissed the top of her head. "Likewise," he winked. "We will see one another again soon, I am sure of it."

Magnus turned around to Jace, but he wasn't working tomorrow so they could say goodbye the next morning.

"Well," Alec began. "Goodnight everyone. C'mon Magnus," he said, pulling Magnus towards his bedroom.

Jace wolf whistled towards them as they left the room, and Isabelle laughed.

As Alec and Magnus entered Alec's bedroom, Magnus was going to joke to Alec about the way they left the living room, but he did not have a chance. Alec immediately locked the door, and removed his t-shirt and jeans. He stood before Magnus in nothing but his underwear, black boxers of course, and a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. Magnus rested on the edge of Alec's bed, and let his eyes roam over his body, enjoying watching the spread of Alec's blush as he let his eyes linger over his chest, and down to where his cock was already beginning to harden beneath his boxers.

"Um," Alec began, stammering a little. "We had.. uh, I guess we made… We had a deal, remember?"

"I do," Magnus replied, amusement in his voice. He loved that Alec was really trying hard to overcome his anxiety about things like this. It made him feel proud, and happy.

"So, uh…" Alec tried to continue. "I guess, uh… Your part of the deal… You…"

Magnus finally stood up and walked over to where Alec stood. He looked deeply into Alec's blue eyes, before bringing his lips up to meet Alec's. Alec's eyes closed, and he placed his hands lightly on Magnus' hips.

As Magnus deepened the kiss, he wrapped both his hands in Alec's hair. He pulled it gently in all directions, enjoying the feel of it through his fingers. He moved his hands down to cradle Alec's jaw, and then down roaming over his chest before coming to rest on his hips. He removed his mouth from Alec's, and moved down to suck at the skin on Alec's neck, making the other man moan appreciatively. He knew Alec liked Magnus working on his neck, so he sucked a little harder, nipping the skin with his teeth. It would leave a bruise, but Alec seemed to enjoy it as he pulled Magnus' body tight to his own and ground his hips against him.

Magnus smiled as he broke apart from Alec, causing Alec to frown. He edged back again, sitting on the bed, allowing his eyes to once more gaze over Alec's body. He skin was slightly flushed, but not from embarrassment now. His chest was moving a little faster than normal, and a light sheen of sweat was showing on his forehead. His lips were swollen, and the mark on his neck visible. His cock was straining against his boxers, a damp patch visible at the front.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured. "You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?"

Alec walked towards him, and started to unbutton Magnus' shirt, never breaking eye contact. As he pushed the material over his shoulders allowing the clothing to fall onto the bed behind him, he brought his hands up to Magnus' face, and gently rubbed his thumbs across his cheekbones. The gesture felt more intimate than anything else Alec had done before now, and Magnus moaned, his mouth opening slightly and his breaths increasing.

Alec brought his lips to Magnus, and they kissed slowly, enjoying the feeling of one another's lips on their own. Magnus slowly lay back on the bed, and Alec leaned over him, reaching down to unbutton his jeans, allowing Magnus to kick them off his legs. Alec moved his mouth to Magnus' chest, nipping his nipples gently with his teeth, enjoying the feeling of Magnus squirming underneath him. He allowed his hands to move all over Magnus' golden coloured skin, and it was both soft and hard in all the right places.

Alec removed Magnus' underwear, and went immediately to suck his straining erection, but Magnus grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back up to him.

"Not yet Alexander," he said quietly.

Alec went back to kissing Magnus, and they lay like this for a long time. Mouths never parting, hips rolling gently against one another, moans escaping them both.

Magnus eventually removed Alec's boxers, and rolled over, so that he was on top of Alec. He sat up, so that he was straddling Alec and winked at him.

"Our deal, remember?"

Alec didn't reply, and instead thrust his hips up to meet Magnus, panting slightly. He allowed his hands to trail up Magnus' thighs, and held onto them tightly as he rolled his hips harder against Magnus. He bit his lip, the feeling almost too much for him. He released his hold on Magnus' thighs, and instead moved his hands higher, coming to gently grasp Magnus' length between his hands.

Magnus let out a long low moan at the contact, and his head fell forward a little as Alec began to pump him with his hands. Magnus placed his hands down at either side of Alec on the bed, and thrust into Alec's hands.

"God Alexander," he moaned. "I want to come here, all over your chest, but…" He stopped himself from moving, and gently removed Alec's hands from his cock, leaning down further to whisper into Alec's ear. "I want to come inside of you more."

Alec moaned out load at that, and reached over to his bedside table taking out some lube and a condom. He wasted no time in sliding it over Magnus, and grabbing the other man's hands, smearing some lube over his fingers.

"Eager, are we?" Magnus smirked, as he lifted one of Alec's legs up, bending it at the knee. He kissed Alec hard on the lips, as his fingers teased his entrance.

"Now Magnus," Alec mumbled. "Do it… now."

"Do what?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec groaned back at him, squirming underneath Magnus trying to get some friction from his fingers.

"Say it Alexander, tell me what you want," Magnus purred to him.

Alec closed his ears, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Magnus asked, running his hands over his ass, but not entering him just yet.

"I need… your fingers… in me," Alec managed out, opening his eyes slightly to see Magnus grin back at him.

Magnus ended his slow torture of Alec, and slid a finger inside him. Almost immediately he added a second, and Alec arched his back moaning loudly under his breath. Magnus kept his pace steady for several thrusts, making sure that Alec was not in any pain, and then he removed his fingers and pushed his hard cock inside him.

Both men gasped at the sensation, and began moving against one another. Magnus pushing into Alec, and Alec raising his hips up to meet him. Alec grabbed Magnus towards him, and then they were kissing and moving their bodies against one another, becoming tangled in the sheets below them. Alec was moving his hands all over Magnus' back, and his hands came to settle on his ass, using them to push Magnus into him even deeper.

Magnus broke away from Alec's lips, his hands on either side of Alec resting on the bed, holding the majority of his weight off of Alec. He was panting hard; Alec was so warm and tight and he didn't know how much longer he could last. He pressed his lips to Alec's neck, at the spot he had marked earlier, and sucked hard. As he did, Alec exclaimed that he was going to come.

Magnus let himself go, and the two men reached their orgasm together. Magnus collapsed on top of Alec, both of them out of breath and sweating.

Alec laughed, and shook his head.

"Hmm?" Magnus mumbled, his eyes closed, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"That was just.. I didn't know anything could feel so good," Alec blushed.

Magnus opened his eyes to stare at the man underneath him. He kissed him gently on the lips, and rolled out and off him. He grabbed a few tissues from Alec's bedside table to wipe up the come that was stuck on both of their stomachs. Alec just lay there, happy and content.

Magnus snuggled up to him, and rested his head on Alec's chest. He felt Alec run his fingers through his hair, kiss his head, and then both men fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **I realise the new X-Men film was out a while back now, but I never got to see it - and I want to! Hehe!**

 **As always, let me know what you thought!**

 **Next chapter will be up next week, and Magnus is going back home! *sob***


	15. Chapter 14

Alec awoke at 9am the next morning to find Magnus still sound asleep next to him. His hair was sticking up in all directions; it almost looked as messy as Alec's. Magnus had not removed any of his make up the previous night, and the dark grey eyeshadow was smudged all around his eyes. His lips were parted slightly as he slept, pink and full. Alec sighed, still not believing that this man was his. He wanted to take a photo of Magnus, but didn't want to take advantage of him while he was sleeping.

Suddenly Magnus opened his eyes to stare back at Alec.

"Morning," Alec said sheepishly, a little embarrassed about being caught staring.

"Mmm," Magnus replied sleepily, moving closer to Alec so that his head was resting against the younger mans chest. Alec held onto him tightly, and tried to switch his brain off. He knew he would soon start to focus on the fact that Magnus was leaving today, and he didn't know when he would see him again. He told himself that he would not let it ruin their last morning together, and he could wallow in his own self pity once Magnus leaves.

Magnus is _leaving_.

He sighed dramatically, and Magnus looked up at him curiously.

"Everything okey?" he asked.

Alec nodded, and tried to smile, but he was fairly certain it looked like a grimace.

Magnus moved, and sat up in the bed. He looked intently at Alec.

"Alexander," he began, his voice still sleepy but a caring undertone to it. "What's wrong?"

Alec just shook his head, but when Magnus pressed again, he admitted that he was just sad that Magnus had to go home.

"Me too darling," he replied, and Alec smiled at the term of endearment. "But," he continued. "We will see each other very soon. I will be back in Europe in the next few months. My meetings last week went well, and I plan to release a new album soon."

Alec's eyes widened at the mention of a new musical album of Magnus', and he was about to question Magnus on it, but Magnus kept speaking.

"I also really hope you can make it to New York sometime soon too. Oh, and I plan to send you lots of dirty pictures, and expect the same back. It will all be fine."

Alec's cheeks turned red at the mention of the dirty pictures, and he almost told Magnus that he deleted the ones he had sent him before. He changed his mind, as if what Magnus said was true, he would hopefully have another one soon enough.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec softly, gently cupping his cheek. "We still have this morning," he smiled as they broke apart.

"Yes, let me make you breakfast again," Alec said eagerly. He liked cooking, he just didn't get to do it often with Isabelle around. He sat up, and as he did, Magnus trailed his hands along his cheek, and down to run the very large and very noticeable hickey that he made the previous evening.

Alec put his hand up to his neck to feel. He giggled a little to Magnus, and jumped up to check out the bruise in the mirror.

"Wow Magnus," he said, a little shocked. "You think it would hurt, with the way that it looks."

Magnus came to stand behind him, and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he began. "You just taste so delicious." He gently nipped the back of Alec's neck, and Alec gasped a little. "Plus you seem to love it, so…" Magnus trailed off, and walked away, leaving Alec blushing, staring at himself in the mirror. He _did_ like it. He touched his bruise again, smiling at his reflection.

—

Alec was busy making eggs and French toast in the kitchen, while Magnus sang next to him and tried to distract him with some crazy dance moves when Jace walked into the room.

"Morning," he said, laughing a little at what the two men doing. "Nice hickey by the way," he giggled at Alec, nodding towards the bruise.

Alec blushed immediately. Both he and Magnus were just in boxers and tshirts, and it was kind of obvious from Alec's shorts, that Magnus was turning him on a little with his dancing antics.

"Alexander is making breakfast, if you would like to join us?" Magnus said, no embarrassment present in his voice whatsoever.

"Thanks but I need to run. Meeting someone for, you know," he winked at Magnus.

He pretended to be affronted. "What about Clary?!"

Jace laughed, and walked over to hug Magnus. "Goodbye Magnus," he said sincerely. "Hopefully we will see you again soon. Alec is going to be one grumpy bugger when you leave."

Magnus smiled at that, and said his goodbyes to Jace.

Alec finished up cooking quickly, and walked over to the table sitting down their breakfast. Magnus thanked him, and they ate quietly, both men suddenly very hungry.

"When can you next get some time off work?" Magnus enquired.

Alec shrugged. "A couple months maybe? I'll need to speak to my Dad, which will be fun… Why?"

"Come to New York," Magnus answered.

Alec laughed nervously. "I would love to Magnus. In fact, I would come today if I could. But I need to save a bit more, the flights are really quite expensive…" he trailed off.

"Can I help?"

"What?" Alec looked at him, and didn't know whether to be offended or touched by the gesture.

"Sorry I just mean, if you need money, I can help. Just… keep that in mind." Magnus finished awkwardly. It wasn't very often that Magnus appeared awkward, and Alec looked at him pointedly.

Alec shook his head. "Thank you, but no thanks. I will be able to afford it. It just might take me a few months."

"Of course," Magnus replied, his voice back to normal.

Alec stood up, and cleared away their plates. He walked over to the sink, and began to run the water to wash the plates. Magnus walked up behind him, and placed his hands on either side of Alec on the counter. He could hear Alec's breath hitch as he realised that Magnus was behind him, and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss the back of his neck once more.

Alec turned off the water, and angled his neck to allow Magnus better access. As Magnus sucked on the skin, he moved his body closer to Alec's, and Alec felt Magnus' growing erection pressing against his ass. Alec turned around, and before he could think of where he was, or who might walk in, or that Magnus was leaving in a hour or so, he removed Magnus' t-shirt and locked his lips onto his own.

They kissed hungrily for several minutes before Magnus lifted Alec, so that he was sitting on the counter, and before he knew what was happening, Magnus had released his hard cock from his underwear and had locked his lips around it.

"Fuck, Magnus," Alec panted out, one of his hands holding onto the counter for balance, and the other going into Magnus' hair. He could practically feel Magnus smile around him as he sucked hard and fast, bringing Alec to orgasm quickly, and causing Alec to moan out Magnus' name loudly.

Magnus released Alec, licking his lips suggestively as he helped Alec back down onto the floor.

"I don't know if I can stand," Alec said, only half joking; his legs felt like jelly. "God Magnus, you are just…"

He didn't finish, and instead Magnus was kissing him again, pressing himself against Alec, his hands in his hair. Alec wasted no time in getting to his knees. He wanted Magnus to know that he wanted him in every way. He wanted to feel him in his mouth, he wanted to taste him. Alec pulled Magnus' underwear off quickly, and covered his cock with his mouth. He grabbed one of Magnus' hands, and placed it into his hair. Magnus moaned, and held on tightly, gently thrusting his cock in and out of Alec's mouth until his was coming and moaning Alec's name in ecstasy.

Magnus slid down onto the kitchen floor, and sat with Alec. They sat together, holding hands and gathering their breath back, before getting up and heading back to Alec's bedroom to pack Magnus' bags.

—

As Alec pulled his car into the airport parking, he was focusing on his breathing more than anything else. He knew he was overreacting; like Magnus had said, they would see each other again as soon as they could. He kept repeating this to himself over and over again, as they parked the car and entered the terminal building. He didn't speak to Magnus, but he could hear the other man chat to him. He just couldn't hear what he was saying; his mind couldn't focus on the words.

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand at they walked inside. Magnus squeezed his hand back reassuringly. He knew Alec was on the edge of a panic attack, and he wanted to help, but at the same time, if he acknowledged that he knew, it would made Alec worse. Magnus was surprised but very happy that Alec was holding onto his hand so tightly, especially considering the airport was extremely busy with people everywhere.

The two men stood in the queue for check in, and Magnus tried to get Alec to relax by telling him random funny stories. He was gently rubbing the inside of his wrist, and Magnus noted that Alec's breathing was more even when he done this. Occasionally he would even smile, but more often than not, a frown was etched on his face. They reached the front of the queue quickly, and as Magnus handed over his information and checked his luggage into the hold, Alec tried desperately to pull himself together.

They walked over to the entrance to security, the furthest that Alec could go without a ticket. He stared at his boyfriend. Magnus' hair was swept to the side, but he only had on minimum make up: just some eyeliner and lip gloss. He was wearing tight black trousers, and had on one of Alec's old t-shirts. It was not fashionable in the slightest, just plain black with a few red stripes on the back. Magnus had picked it up that morning and announced to Alec that he was taking it home with him. Alec was also fairly certain that he packed a pair of his underwear as well, but did not say to Magnus that he knew.

"So," Magnus began, looking at Alec with such care in his eyes. "I guess this is me…"

Alec nodded, but did not say anything. They were still holding hands.

"I will call you as soon as I get home. And we can Skype, and talk on the phone, and before you know it, we will be able to visit one another once again," Magnus smiled reassuringly at Alec.

Alec hated that he was so silent, that he was making this worse than it had to be, but he didn't know how to snap out of his anxiety. The only thing he knew is that he didn't want Magnus to leave.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked gently, his eyes searching Alec's face.

"I am just really… I am just really going to miss you. To miss this," he replied, looking at Magnus, gesturing to them both.

Magnus leaned close and kissed Alec gently on the lips. He leaned back and whispered that he would too.

Alec nodded, realising that this was the time that he had to leave. Before he could however, he gripped Magnus' hands tighter and stepped closer to the other man. He leaned in and kissed Magnus again, more passionately than before. The two men eventually broke apart, gasping slightly, and Alec's ears only slightly pink.

"Goodbye Magnus," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Goodbye Alexander," Magnus replied, his eyes sad. "Thank you for a wonderful experience in London."

And with that, Magnus turned and walked towards the security desk. Alec stood for a long time, until Magnus was long gone, before turning around and walking back to his car.

* * *

 **Poor Alec! He just can't help but worry about everything! He is going to miss Magnus very much.**

 **As always, I would love to hear what you think! Thanks again to everyone who has left me a comment so far :-)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay in updates the past couple of weeks. RL has been majorly busy! Just a short one, but I wanted to get something posted for you guys :-)**

* * *

When Alec arrived back at his apartment after dropping Magnus off at the airport, he got changed into his running clothes immediately and went back out. He actually wanted just to crawl into his bed and mope, but he knew that would not be the best idea. He forced himself out into the fresh air and ran as if his life depended on it.

He ran around the route past the pub he and Magnus had visited, and he ran and ran and ran. He tried not to think of much, but it was hard to _not_ think about Magnus. So he focussed on thinking happy thoughts, like what Magnus smelled like, and how his lips felt again his own, rather than thinking that they would not see one another for possibly months and months. Or years.

After he got home and showered, Jace came back into the apartment. Alec was sitting on the sofa, eating dry cereal straight out of the box and staring into space.

"Uh oh," Jace teased. "Are you going to make me watch Sex and the City and sit and scream at the characters again?"

Alec just looked at him. "What?" he finally asked.

"You look sad."

"No shit Sherlock," Alec replied, grumbling.

Jace came to sit next to him, and didn't say anything else. He didn't have to. Alec appreciated the gesture nonetheless, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Alec woke up at 1am, and found himself covered by a blanket. He reached for his phone, and saw that Magnus had texted him a hour or so ago to let him Alec know that he had arrived home safely. Alec quickly took a picture of himself, a close up of his face lying on the sofa, hair everywhere and eyes tired. He sent it with the caption 'wishing you were still here x', and then forced himself up and off to bed.

—

Alec awoke the next morning late. He stretched in his bed, and rolled out to go and pee. When he came back to his bedroom, he sat down on the bed, and opened up his missed messages.

 _[02:12 Magnus]_

 _That face… You know what I would be doing if I was there…_

Alec smiled, and sent a quick good morning text to Magnus. He had the whole day free, but wasn't sure what to do. After showering and grabbing a very late breakfast, he found himself agreeing to go shopping with Isabelle. She had insisted that he needed some new clothes, as apparently the ones that he had were not fit for him to go to New York with. He tried to protest, saying that he did not even know when - or if - he was going to New York, but Isabelle did not listen.

That evening, they arrived home with three huge bags full of new clothes for Alec. He had shirts, t-shirts and jeans - and hardly any of them were black. To be fair, a lot of them were dark blue or grey, but Isabelle was still considering the shopping trip a success.

Alec snapped a picture of his new clothes and sent the photo to Magnus. He smiled, knowing that Magnus would be pleased with his purchases.

—

The next week passed quickly. Alec worked the day shift in the shop every day and found himself falling back into a routine: waking up and heading to work, coming home and going for a run, showering, having dinner, and then chatting to Magnus and going to bed. He couldn't say that he disliked this new routine. He was just happy that he was getting to speak to Magnus every day.

That evening however, after he had finished dinner, he was speaking with Isabelle when his phone beeped with the notification of a FaceTime call. He looked down, surprised to see Magnus' name, as it was only 2pm over in New York. He excused himself, and answered the call as he walked into his bedroom.

"Hi lover," Magnus answered, Alec's eyes widened as he realised that Magnus was shirtless and seemed to be lying on a large sofa in his living room.

"Um, hi…" Alec stammered. "Are you not…working today?"

Magnus grinned as he answered. "Not today." Alec couldn't help but stare at his boyfriends lips as he spoke. Magnus had on his usual glitter lipgloss, but this one also had a colour to it, and his lips were a deep pink.

"I'm rather bored actually," Magnus continued. "I was hoping that you could help entertain me…"

As he trailed off, he zoomed out on his video, and Alec saw Magnus moved his hands lazily over his chest, and wander down his stomach.

"Um…" he began, finding it more difficult to breathe than a second ago. "What did you… uh, have in mind?"

"Well…" Magnus continued. "Maybe if I wasn't the only person here naked, I would feel better…"

"Naked?" Alec gulped.

At the moment, Magnus moved his phone and scanned it over his body. It went slowly, but much too fast at the same time. Alec held his breath as Magnus' erect cock came up on his screen, and his hands went to palm his own rapidly hardening cock. He flopped down onto his bed, and stared at his phone screen with his eyes wide.

Suddenly the phone was back on Magnus' face, and his eyes were full of lust.

"Are you touching yourself Alexander?" he asked sweetly, smirking at Alec.

"Um…" Alec began. He just nodded when he found that his words would not form correctly.

"Let me see."

Alec blushed, and took a deep breath, as he tried to push down his trousers and underwear for better access. Eventually, he moved his phone down to his crotch. "Erm," he began, not knowing what Magnus expected him to say, and where exactly to point the phone.

"Fuck Alec."

Alec smiled, and moved the phone back to his face. "Wait a sec," he mumbled, trying not to think what he was about to do. He sat up, and pulled a few books onto his bed. He managed to arrange them properly so that his phone was balanced between them, and this allowed his face to his knees to be in shot of the camera. He tried not to blush, and hoped he didn't look too awkward.

He heard Magnus groan in response, which made Alec smile, and groan in return.

"I want to see… erm, I want to see you.. too," Alec managed out.

Magnus quickly set up his phone in a similar set up to Alec's. Alec's hand tightened on his cock as the image of Magnus lying naked and hard popped up on his screen. He couldn't help the very audible moan that escaped his throat, and found himself moving his hand up and down himself.

"You are so fucking beautiful Alexander," Magnus said softly, his own hands jerking himself off.

Alec blushed some more, and mumbled thank you under his breath. Magnus kept talking, telling him exactly what he would be doing if he were there with Alec. Alec just stared back at his phone, watching as one of Magnus' hands trailed over his nipples, and the other furiously moved over his cock.

"Alexander," Magnus breathed out. "Put a finger in yourself."

Alec stopped moving his hands, his face even redder. "What?" he gasped. He had never done that to himself yet.

"I wish it was me; put a finger in yourself and pretend that it's mine," Magnus replied, his hands still grasping his own cock.

"Erm," Alec said, looking around to see if he could find any lube. "I don't have any… I can't find…"

"Suck your fingers," Magnus said, his voice with a slight edge to it. Alec's cock twitched, and he found that he liked the way Magnus was telling him what to do.

Alec took a deep breath, and tried to steady his thumping heart, as he raised his hand to his lips. He slowly opened his mouth, and put his index finger in. He wasn't sure if he was looking sexy, or looking ridiculous, but Magnus seemed to enjoy it as he moaned louder. Alec added another finger to his mouth, and sucked loudly, finding that he was enjoying the look that he was enlisting on Magnus' face. He removed his fingers when they were wet, and traced them slowly down over his chest, down over his hips, and placed his hand between his legs.

Magnus had stopped touching himself, and was now just staring open-mouthed at Alec. Alec kept going, and tentatively rubbed his fingers outside his entrance. He looked at Magnus directly in the eye as he slid one of his fingers in slowly, letting out a deep sigh as he went in.

Magnus' hands were immediately on his own cock again.

"Fuck Alec," Magnus groaned.

Alec smiled, and moved his finger in and out of himself slowly, enjoying the feeling of something being inside him again. He added another, and heard Magnus say that he was close, and that Alec was 'fucking amazing'.

Alec circled his cock with his other hand, and began a fast thrust to match his fingers. He kept his eyes on his phone screen, watching Magnus orgasm, moaning loudly, and come all over his stomach. This tipped Alec over the edge, and he too released himself, moaning and trying to catch his breath. He removed his fingers from himself, and grabbed a tissue from his bedside table to mop up his stomach. He grabbed his phone, pulling it closer to his face. Magnus was still lying on his bed, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. "You ok?"

"Magnificent," he replied, opening his eyes, twinkling away and smiling strongly at Alec.

Alec grinned back, and the two men spoke for a while before saying goodbye.

After Alec had showered and got ready for bed, he sent another text to Magnus saying goodnight. He grinned to himself, not believing what he had just done. He loved that he also seemed to be able to make Magnus feel what he made him feel.

Alec fell asleep happily that evening, and had a wonderful dream involving himself and a tall man with golden skin and golden eyes.

* * *

 **I hope this short chapter made up for the lack of updates recently. I will try to get the next chapter up in 1 or 2 weeks, it is almost finished so shouldn't be too long.**

 **Thanks for reading, and as always, let me know what you thought :-)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello. So this story has taken a slight unexpected twist… Sorry in advance! I hope you still enjoy reading!**

* * *

The next few weeks flew by, much to Alec's surprise. He was working as much as he could at the shop, and saving all his extra money to buy a plane ticket to New York. He thought he would have enough to buy his tickets in around 6-8 weeks, but didn't want to tell Magnus just yet; he wanted it to be a surprise.

The two men spoke almost every night on the phone, apart from the odd time that the time difference didn't work out. They were sending text messages several times a day, and a few picture messages too. Alec didn't ever think that having a long distance relationship could be this much fun - and it was a lot easier than what he had expected it to be as well. He missed Magnus terribly of course, but as he had a 6-8 week countdown in his head until he saw him again, the distance didn't seem as bad.

Like Alec, Magnus was mainly working since he got back home. He had written lots of new material, and his record company was pleased with all of his new compositions. He knew it was because of Alec; that man was like a muse to Magnus. He loved to tell Alec all about his songs, and what they meant, and he had promised him that there was most likely going to be a European tour later that year and he was trying to convince Alec to come on the road with him. Alec had laughed, and had eventually agreed to see if he could get some extended leave from the shop.

—

It was a Sunday morning, and Alec had gotten up bright and early to go out running. It was going to be a beautiful day: warm and sunny, which was a welcome change from the constant rain that they had had the past week or so. Alec ran his usual route, and stopped for a drink of water at the river. He sat on a bench and watched the world go by for ten minutes or so before standing back up, and heading home. He had said to Isabelle that he would pick up milk from the corner shop on the way back, so he swung up off the path next to the river and ran home along the main road. The roads were busy - it was the city after all - but the pavements were fairly clear, so he was able to run along at a good speed. As he turned the corner, almost at the corner shop, he heard a loud screech in front of him, and he stopped running trying to find out the source of the noise. Suddenly there was a bang, and he was falling backwards. He went to shout out, but before he knew it, everything went black.

—

Magnus was dreaming. It was a good dream, full of Alec's blue eyes and dark hair. But it was getting interrupted by a loud shrill every few minutes. The shrill was getting louder and louder, and more persistent. He rolled over in his sleep, a scowl on his face, before he realised that the noise was coming from his phone. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the time: it was just after 5am on a _Sunday_. Who would be calling at this time?

He picked up his phone, and stared at it in confusion as Isabelle's number was flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" he asked, confusion in his voice. "Isabelle, you do realise it is still during the night here don't you?"

"Magnus!" Isabelle's voice was panicked.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" Magnus said, suddenly fully awake. He felt an immediate sense of dread. "What happened? Is Alec okey?"

"Magnus," Isabelle said again, now crying. "There was an accident…" she trailed off.

Magnus jumped out of bed, and ran his closet. He grabbed his overnight bag and started throwing random items into it instinctively, as he once again asked Isabelle what had happened.

"Hi Magnus," a calmer voice suddenly said. Jace. Isabelle must have passed the phone over.

"Jace, what happened? Isabelle said something about an accident?" Magnus could hear the worry in his own voice.

"Yes, earlier on this morning. He was walking by a car accident, and was hit by some shrapnel from the scene…"

"Dear God," Magnus said, sliding to the floor. "Is he okey?"

"Yeah, he will be," Jace's voice sounded unsure. "We think anyway," he added after a moment.

"Where is he?" Magnus asked quietly. He felt cold all over.

"Um.. currently in theatre. Sorry, I told Isabelle to wait to call you before we knew what was happening…"

Magnus made himself stand back up, and threw the last few items into his bag. He picked up some jeans from his floor, and put them on along with the t-shirt of Alec's that he had taken when he was in London.

He quickly fed Chairmen Meow, grabbed his passport and wallet, and was heading out the door as he asked Jace what hospital they were at. Jace gave him the name of it, and Magnus said he would be there as soon as he could.

"Wait, what?" Jace asked, shock in his voice. "You are coming here? Now?"

"Of course," Magnus replied. "I will let you know when I have a flight."

And then Magnus disconnected the call. He grabbed a cab outside his apartment, and headed to JFK airport. He tried to focus on getting on a plane, and refused to let himself think of anything negative. On the way to the airport, he text Clary telling her what had happened - or what he knew at least - and then asked if she could look at Chairman Meow until he got back. She replied immediately, even though it was only 6am, offering to come with Magnus to London. He thanked her, but he really needed someone to look after his cat more than he needed someone to look after him.

The airport was busy when he arrived. He walked briskly through the crowds, ignoring a few stares from other travellers. He passed a mirror and realised why they were staring; he was a mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and he had no make up on apart from smudged eyeliner from the previous day, making him look like a panda. He looked tired, and sad.

Magnus walked up to the flight desk and tried to find out when the next flight leaving for London was.

"10am Sir," the attendant replied.

"No, I need to get there now. Surely there must be an earlier flight?" he asked, wincing as he heard the desperation in his own voice.

"I'm sorry Sir, that is the best we can do," she replied, looking at Magnus with pity in her eyes.

"Okey," he said quietly. "Okey, can I have a ticket for that flight please?"

"Of course, Sir."

Magnus handed over his credit card, and collected his ticket. He walked straight up to security and once in the departure lounge, he located the showers. He figured he should at least make use of the time he had and try to look a bit more human. After a quick shower and a brush of his hair, he applied a thin line of eyeliner and walked out of the bathroom. He went to a coffee shop, and once sat down with his drink, he text Isabelle.

 _[07:09 (NY time) Magnus]_

 _My flight leaves at 10am. I should be in London at 10pm UK time. How is he?_

 _[07:19 (NY time) Isabelle]_

 _Still in theatre. I will let you know when he is out._

 _[07:22 (NY time) Magnus]_

 _What is he in theatre for? What happened exactly?_

It took a long time for Isabelle to reply, and Magnus sat and picked off all his nail polish from his nails. His foot was tapping up and down, and he was trying desperately to _not_ think of everything that could possibly be wrong with Alec.

 _[08:03 (NY time) Isabelle]_

 _He's getting exploratory surgery. He has some internal bleeding in his abdomen, but they couldn't tell where from exactly. I don't know what else is wrong just now - no one will tell us anything! I swear, I am going to walk right into the operating room in a minute if no one talks to us soon!_

Magnus read the message several times. He tried to convince himself that no news was good news.

 _[08:10 (NY time) Isabelle]_

 _It seems like there was a car accident when he was out running this morning. A part of the car bumper flew into the air and hit him. It forced him back and he landed in the grass at the side of the road. They said he was very lucky, as this cushioned his fall somewhat._

 _[08:13 (NY time) Magnus]_

 _Thank you. Let me know if you hear anything else._

And then Magnus sat and waited. Eventually his flight was boarding, and he quickly text Isabelle to tell her that he had to switch his phone off. He got into his seat on the plane, and placed his bag under the seat in front of him. He watched the safety briefing, and once the plane had taken off and was high in the air, he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Only then did he allow himself to think of everything that he had been trying so hard not to think about all morning. He wondered what was happening to Alec right at this moment, he wondered what he was thinking as the piece of car hit him, he wondered if he had asked for Magnus when he arrived at the hospital. He hoped and prayed that Alec would be awake and talking when he arrived. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't.

* * *

 **So there it is… Keep with the story, it will get better I promise!**

 **As always, let me know what you think! Next chapter should be up in 2 weeks :-)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! Thanks again for all the comments so far - they are all very much appreciated :-)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's slightly longer than usual since you had to wait 2 weeks for it ;-)**

 **Warning that this chapter contains scenes from a hospital. Not much medical gore, but just in case.**

 **EDITED TO ADD: Thanks to Holly0114 for helping with some medical info! Sorry, in my rush to post this yesterday, I completely forgot my manners! Whoops!**

* * *

Magnus was cursing everything and everyone around him as he eventually managed to grab a taxi after arriving at London Heathrow. His flight was late in landing, and the queue for Customs was so long that it was now almost midnight and he still had another hour in the taxi before he reached the hospital.

He sat in silence in the taxi, the driver giving up on small talk after a few attempts, but Magnus did not feel like speaking. He had text both Clary and Isabelle to let them know he had landed safe. And so now he just sat, staring out the window watching London speed by him. He hadn't slept at all on the flight, and he was exhausted. He had spent the entire time playing out the little he knew about Alec's accident, and worrying about what had happened after Alec came out of theatre.

He frowned at his phone. Isabelle still hadn't replied. He guessed she could be sleeping, but he still wished that she would give him an update.

Magnus went back to staring out the window, his thoughts running wild through out his head, and his expression sad and worried.

—

Magnus arrived at the hospital at 1.30 in the morning. He stood outside the large building for ten minutes before gathering enough courage to go inside. He hated hospitals, and tried to avoid them if he could. They reminded him of his mother, when she was ill back when he was younger. He disliked the smell of the hospital building and the starkness of the walls. He shivered slightly and walked inside, asking for directions at the reception desk up to the ward that Isabelle had told him Alec was being kept in. He took the stairs, not the elevator, as he thought the burst of exercise might snap him out of his thoughts about his mother. He reached the door of Alec's room, and took a deep breath, running his hands over his face. He knocked quietly.

Jace opened the door. "Magnus," he said shocked, as he stared at the other man, genuine surprise on his face as if he wasn't actually expecting him to be there.

"Hi," Magnus replied, his voice sounding more confident that he felt. "How is he?"

Jace stepped to the side and opened the door fully, motioning for Magnus to come inside the room. Magnus hesitated for a little, trying to remind himself that Alexander was not his mother and that he was going to be fine. Alec was going to leave the hospital with Magnus. Magnus wasn't going to walk back out of the building alone.

Magnus walked into the room and immediately saw Alec lying on the hospital bed. His head was slightly raised, and he had several cuts and bruises over his face. His arm was connected to an IV line, a heart rate monitor connected to his chest, and the rest of his body hidden by the white bed sheet covering him. He was still unconscious.

"Oh," Magnus cried out in a low voice, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. He knew he was going to see Alec like this, but even all his prepping on the way here did not prepare him for the sight before him. Alec looked so small, pale and so fragile.

Jace pulled up another chair, and gestured to Magnus to sit down. Magnus noticed that Isabelle was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the bed. He sat down unable to remove his eyes from Alec. He wanted to touch his face, to let him know that he was here, but he didn't want to hurt him. Were they allowed to touch him? Could he hear them? When was he going to wake up? He placed his hands over his face again and tried not to cry.

"Yes.. I think so.. and soon hopefully," Jace said quietly after a few minutes. Magnus tore his hands away from his face to look at him curiously. _Oh_ , he thought surprised. He must have said his previous thoughts out loud.

"He _is_ going to be fine, you know," Jace continued, his voice determined. "They had to put him in an induced coma when he arrived at the hospital, as they weren't sure how bad his head injuries were."

Magnus gasped out loud at that.

"But he should be waking up soon. They say before lunch time tomorrow."

Magnus nodded, not trusting his voice.

"But it turns out he will just had a bad concussion. His head seems fine otherwise. His main injury was to his abdomen. They had to remove his spleen and it took a while to stitch up his liver. He will had a good scar apparently, just under his ribs. And the doctors said that he is going to have some fantastic bruising to his backside and legs. Oh and two cracked ribs. But the docs said they will just heal on their own."

Magnus just stared at Jace. That seemed like an extensive list of injuries to Magnus, but he guessed it could have been a lot worse.

"Anyway, I am going to go and get a coffee," Jace said, standing up. "Would you like anything?"

Magnus shook his head. He didn't think he would be able to eat or drink anything just now without throwing it back up again.

When Jace left the room, Magnus moved to sit where Jace was as that chair was closer to Alec's head. Magnus tentatively reached over and clasped Alec's hand. He leant down to place a kiss on his cheek, and whispered in his ear that he was here, and that he couldn't wait for him to wake up as he wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes. Magnus let his head rest against Alec's as he closed his own eyes. He was so tired. Maybe he _would_ need to have a coffee, to try and stay up in case Alec woke up that night.

"Magnus?"

Magnus' eyes flew open, and he sat up to find Isabelle staring at him.

"Hi," he answered, trying to smile a little.

"Wow Magnus, you look… erm-," Isabelle began.

Magnus ran his hands over his face again. The eye liner and lipgloss he applied at the airport in New York was long gone, and he hadn't even made an attempt to try and fix his hair. He could only imagine how bad he looked, but he found himself not caring about his appearance for once.

"-you look tired," Isabelle finished, trying to smile.

Magnus smiled back at her. She too looked tired, and her long black hair was scraped back into a messy bun on top of her head. She had on light grey jogging trousers and a baggy white top. She looked very _un_ -Isabelle.

Jace came back into the room then, with three coffees and three donuts.

"I got you one anyway," he said to Magnus, handing him the drink and snack.

Magnus thanked him, and drank the black coffee quickly. He was surprised how much he enjoyed it.

"So have your parents been to see Alexander?" Magnus asked, wondering why they weren't here at the hospital with Jace and Isabelle.

"Hmm," Isabelle replied, her nostrils flaring. "They are on their way _apparently_. They were on holiday up in Scotland. They should be here tomorrow afternoon. I don't understand why it is taking them longer to get down here than it took you to come across from the other side of the world!"

"Izzy," Jace cautioned, as her voice got louder and louder.

She scowled at him, and went back to her coffee and donut.

After they had finished, the three of them went back to sitting and watching Alec in silence. One by one, they fell asleep in the hard backed grey hospital chairs.

—

Magnus, Isabelle and Jace were woken at 7am the next morning when a nurse came into the room to check on Alec. She made them all get up out of their chairs and wait outside the room while she checked his blood pressure, temperature and changed his IV bag. Magnus wanted to take the opportunity to run to the bathroom, but just as he was saying to Isabelle that he would be back in five minutes, the nurse came to tell them that Alec had began to wake up.

"What? Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed, running back into his room, with Magnus and Jace closely following her.

She ran up to the bed, and touched Alec's face. His eyes flickered open, and as he recognised her, he tried to talk. He frowned as no words came out, and looked at his sister with a confused expression.

"Oh Alec!" Isabelle continued leaning down to hug him. "You gave us all such a fright!"

Magnus stood back a little, as Jace walked forward to stand next to Isabelle, staring at Alec. He was absolutely relieved to see him awake, and he desperately wanted to run over to the bed, but he didn't want to interrupt Alec with his family. So instead, he watched. He watched as Alec opened and closed his eyes several times, and swallowed a few times before he managed to get a few words out.

"What.. what happened?" he asked in a raspy voice. He winced, and reached up to rub his throat with his hand.

Isabelle had just started to tell him that he had been involved in the accident, when Alec's eyes flickered over Isabelle's shoulder and made eye contact with Magnus. Alec's eyes widened immediately, and Magnus felt his heart leap. Alec smiled at his boyfriend, a true happy smile, and Magnus suddenly felt his eyes water with tears.

"Magnus?" Alec croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Magnus?" he said, a little bit stronger this time.

"I'm here," Magnus replied softly, finally walking towards the bed. Isabelle and Jace parted, so that Magnus could reach Alec. He took Alec's hand in his and squeezed gently. "How are you feeling?"

"You're here?" Alec continued, in a small voice, and disbelief over his face.

"Of course," Magnus replied, leaning down and kissing Alec on the forehead gently.

"Um," Jace suddenly said. "Izzy, can you come and help me with something outside?"

"What?" Isabelle replied looking confused. "What do you mean.. Oh." She finally realised what Jace had meant. "Sure. Erm, we'll be back soon."

Jace and Isabelle walked out of the hospital room, leaving Alec and Magnus alone.

Magnus smiled at Alec again, who still looked very dazed.

"You're really here?" Alec asked again.

Magnus laughed softly. "Yep. Yes I am."

"Huh," Alec said closing his eyes again. He squeezed Magnus' hand. "Thank you." He forced his eyes open again to look at Magnus.

Magnus pulled the chair back over to the bed and sat down on it, still holding Alec's hand. "Just concentrate on getting better," he smiled, moving his head down to lean on Alec's, so that their foreheads were touching.

Alec's eyes flickered between Magnus' eyes and his lips. Magnus smiled, giggling a little in both relief and happiness and joined their lips together in a soft gentle kiss. Magnus brought his hand up to gently cup Alec's cheek, and pulled back to look at Alec again. "I missed seeing your beautiful eyes," he murmured.

Alec stared back at him sleepily. "I can't believe you are here. I just.. Sorry, I am so tired." Alec yawned, as he closed his eyes again.

"Then sleep Alexander. I will be here when you wake up," Magnus replied, kissing Alec on the forehead and holding his hand tightly.

A few minutes later, Alec was snoring softly on the bed, and Jace and Isabelle came back into the room. The three of them sat around the bed, all dozing in their chairs, able to relax a little more now that Alec had been awake and talking.

Alec woke up a few more times that day, but never for more than 20 minutes or so at a time. The nurses and doctors occasionally came into the room to check his vitals, and to ensure that his IV fluids and painkillers were sufficient. It soon was almost 7pm, and Alec had woken up around 10 minutes beforehand.

"I can't wait to get out of this bed, I really need to stretch out," he yawned.

Alec's voice was growing stronger each time he spoke, and he almost sounded back to normal. Isabelle laughed at her brother, and she and Jace stood up to go and get some more coffee for them all. Magnus hadn't left Alec's side that morning yet, and he was happy to sit and hold Alec's hand in the hard backed hospital chair for as long as he was needed to.

Just as Isabelle and Jace left the room, there was a small commotion outside, causing both Alec and Magnus to glance towards the door. It opened abruptly, and Mr and Mrs Lightwood walked in. Maryse ran over to the bed calling Alec's name, and Robert tutted under his breath when he noticed Magnus was sitting with Alec, holding his hand.

"Oh Alec! How are you?"

"Um, sore," he replied to his mother, clasping on to Magnus' hand tighter as she approached him.

Jace and Isabelle stood in the doorway and glanced to Alec apologetically. Robert walked over to the foot of the bed and picked up Alec's medical chart, beginning to flick through it. Neither of Alec's parents said hello to Magnus.

"Well, I am going to go and freshen up," Magnus said softly, wanting to give Alec a few moments with his parents without causing the terrible atmosphere. He gave Alec's hand a final squeeze before letting go. "I'll be back soon." He leaned down to kiss Alec on the forehead before standing up, and Alec barely blushed, instead telling him to hurry back.

Magnus left the room, and heard Robert begin to ask questions on what had happened and what treatment Alec was receiving. Isabelle was doing most of the replying, which made Magnus smile. He had a great fondness for Alec's sister.

Magnus walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His skin was pale, and his eyes were red with noticeable bags beginning to form underneath them. His lips were dry and beginning to crack. His hair desperately needed washed. He looked terrible. He sighed as he reached into his bag and pulled out some soap. He scrubbed every inch of his face and took care to dry his skin well afterwards. He took out a small toiletry bag and applied a thin layer of foundation to his skin, smoothing out some of the blemishes, and applied a substantial amount of dark eyeliner to try and hide how tired he was. He rubbed some clear lip balm onto his lips. He put his things away, and stared at himself in the mirror again. He tried to brush his hair, sweeping it to the side. He had no hair gel with him, so it was left flopping to the side of his face.

He continued to stare at his reflection. He tried not to remember that he was in a hospital, and he tried to keep positive that Alec was awake and talking and that he was _fine_. They were both going to walk out of the hospital together. He tried desperately not to think of the last time he was in a hospital.

"Pull yourself together Bane," he muttered under his breath, standing a little taller and holding his head up. He grabbed his bag, and walked out of the bathroom back to Alec's room.

—

Magnus walked back into the hospital room to find Isabelle standing with her arms crossed glaring at her father. Jace was sitting down in the chair next to Alec, and Maryse was talking about what they were having for dinner that night.

Alec caught eyes with Magnus as soon as he walked in and smiled. Magnus smiled back, his heart so relieved that Alec was okey and that he clearly was glad Magnus was there.

He walked over to Jace, and tried to ask him what had happened with their parents without actually speaking out loud. Jace rolled his eyes, and was just about to answer when Robert suddenly interrupted.

"It's been decided Isabelle, and Jace, do not even think of getting involved in this matter."

Magnus raised his eyebrows in question, as Isabelle began shouting at her father.

"No way Dad! Listen, we will take shifts in turn! Alec wants to be in his own home, in his own bed!"

"Are you trying to imply that your childhood home is no longer good enough Isabelle?"

"Dad, come on! Alec," Isabelle turned to stare at her brother. "Do you want to go and stay with Mum and Dad, or do you want to come home with me and Jace?"

Robert started speaking again, just as Magnus spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Robert said, directing his eyes to Magnus. "What did you say?"

Magnus stood tall and looked Robert Lightwood directly in the eyes. "I said, and me."

Robert looked at Magnus open mouthed. He wasn't sure whether to stare at the make up on the man, or to only focus of what he had just said.

"To clarify," Magnus continued, his voice strong and confident. "I will also be there. So Jace and Isabelle will still be able to go to work. I will look after Alexander."

Magnus could feel Alec smiling at him, but he did not back down from Robert Lightwood's glare.

"What about your own job?" he eventually spluttered out. "Surely you will have to go back to wherever it is you stay at some point?"

"I live in New York," Magnus answered sharply. He really did not like Alec's father. "However I can stay here as long as Alec need me to."

Robert stared open mouthed at Magnus. He was just about to reply when Alec spoke up quietly.

"I want to you stay."

Everyone turned to look at Alec, but Alec was only looking at Magnus.

"I want you to stay with me. I want you to help me get better."

Magnus could not help the smile that crossed his face, and he walked over to Alec and kissed him on the forehead.

"And I will. For as long as you need me too Alexander."

* * *

 **Awww! I love that Magnus loves Alec so much - and that Alec wants Magnus to stay with him!**

 **As always, please tell me what you think!**

 **Next chapter should be up in 2 weeks :-)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello! The chapter was ready tonight, so I thought I would post it early! I hope you all like it!**

 **Warnings: scenes from hospitals again, and a small panic attack.**

* * *

After Alec had declared he wanted Magnus to stay and take care of him, he asked everyone to leave as he was exhausted. Everyone apart from Magnus. And he had fell asleep holding onto Magnus' hand tightly.

Magnus drifted off to sleep sometime after Alec had. His body clock was terribly messed up from flying from the States - it didn't know if it was morning or night. And with the added worry about Alec, he was exhausted.

Some time later, Magnus was aware of his shoulders being shaken gently. He opened his eyes, at first confused about where he was. It soon came rushing back to him.

"Sorry Sir, I need to change Alec's IV," a nurse with kind eyes and soft brown hair said.

Magnus let go of Alec's hand and clicked his neck. "Sure," he said, smiling back at the nurse. "Of course."

He stood up and stretched his legs and arms out. The hospital chairs were not exactly comfortable for sleeping in. He moved away from the bed, but did not leave the room. The nurse was chatting away to Magnus as she checked over Alec.

"Where are you from Sir? I can detect an accent?"

"New York," Magnus replied, smiling at the nurse. He liked her - her badge informed him that her name was Maia.

"Oh wow, I would love to see New York! One day hmm?"

Magnus nodded, and moved back over to the bed once she had finished with Alec. The nurse was filling in his chart, and telling Magnus of all the places she would love to visit one day. Apparently she had never left the south of the UK, but she hoped one day, she would be able to see some more of the world. She stayed to chat for a few more minutes before leaving, as she had to go and check on her other patients.

Magnus took Alec's hand in his again, and fell back asleep.

—

The next morning, Magnus was woken up to the sounds of Alec calling his name softly.

"Are you okey?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and trying to see what time it was. It was a little after 6am, but Magnus felt as though he had not slept a wink all night.

Alec nodded. "Kinda hungry," he said.

"I will go and get you something," Magnus said, standing up.

Alec tightened his grip on his hand. "You will come back soon though, yeah?"

Magnus smiled, and leaned down to kiss the younger man on the forehead. "Of course," he smiled.

Magnus left the hospital room, and was about to head down to the cafeteria to find something for them both to eat, but he bumped into Nurse Maia, who insisted that she would bring them something up as soon as she could. Magnus thanked her, and nipped to the mens room while he was out of Alec's room. When he arrived back to Alec, Maia had been and dropped off some porridge and toast, and Alec was sitting up in bed frowning at the food.

"What's wrong?" Magnus laughed.

Alec looked up, smiling brightly as he saw that Magnus was back. "This," he said, pointing to the brown sludge in a bowl. "It doesn't look like porridge…"

"C'mon Alexander," Magnus said laughing again. "It can't be that bad!"

Nurse Maia had managed to sneak in another breakfast plate for Magnus, so Magnus reached down to try his own porridge. As it touched his lips, he tried to smile as he swallowed the foul tasting food. He was pretty sure he grimaced instead, since Alec began laughing hysterically at him.

"At least eat your toast," Magnus continued, still trying to keep his face straight. "You need to get your strength back."

Alec picked up the buttered toast and took a bite.

"This is actually okey," he said between mouthfuls. He ate it all up, not realising until that moment just how hungry he was.

"Here, have mine too," Magnus offered. Alec shook his head, but Magnus insisted. He could always nip down to the hospital shop and get something later once Alec was asleep.

"Thanks," Alec murmured, as he ate Magnus' toast. Soon after, Alec fell asleep again.

—

The day passed quickly. Alec was checked many times by various doctors and nurses, and they all seemed to be happy with his progress. Isabelle and Jace visited for a little while, and Mr and Mrs Lightwood came back for an hour, ignoring Magnus the entire time. Mostly however Alec slept, and Magnus held his hand.

At 9pm that evening, Nurse Maia walked back into the room to inform Alec that he was being transferred to a less dependent ward. He was healing well from his operation, and since he was now eating and talking, he did not have to be monitored quite so much.

"Will I still be able to stay with him?" Magnus asked, as the nurse began wheeling Alec's bed out of the room.

Nurse Maia looked at the two men. "Sorry," she began, her expression sad. "You won't be able to in Ward 10 I am afraid. Visiting for family is strictly between 10am and 8pm."

Alec's face fell at hearing that. "No!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to be alone! Can I stay in this ward a little longer then?" He looked so scared suddenly, and Magnus walked over and squeezed his hand.

The nurse stared at Alec and Magnus for several moments. "Okey," she began. "You can stay tonight Sir," she said to Magnus. "But I can't promise about tomorrow."

"Thank you Maia," Magnus breathed out relieved. "We really appreciate that."

They reached Alec's new room on Ward 10 on the fourth floor. It was much smaller than his previous room, and only had one high backed grey chair for visitors. The curtains were closed, making the room seem darker and smaller than it was. The walls were a dark shade of cream, and ceiling clearly needed repainted. The only plus to the room was that there was an ensuite bathroom off to the side.

Nurse Maia got Alec set up in his new room, and ensured that his IV lines were still okey. She told him that he would be coming off his fluids and IV painkillers tomorrow, and that they would monitor him to see how he went. If he managed the pain well, he would be able to go home in a couple of days.

"I will manage it fine," Alec said determinedly. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted his own bed, and he wanted to stay in his own apartment.

"I like a positive attitude," the nurse replied, smiling at both Alec and Magnus. "Goodnight. If anyone asks, remember, I didn't know you were in here when I left." She winked at Magnus as she closed the door behind her.

"I like her," Magnus declared.

Alec nodded, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was tired _again_.

He heard Magnus laugh softly as he walked over to where Alec lay on his bed. "Goodnight Alexander," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

—

The next morning passed quickly. There were lots of doctors and nurses coming in to check Alec's vitals, removing his IVs and checking his wound from his operation. One of the doctors kept going out and coming back in the room again, making Magnus worry a little. He was just about to ask what was happening, when the doctor turned around and said to Alec that he needed to go for a MRI scan.

Alec paled straight away.

The doctor kept talking, and Magnus tried to listen to everything he was saying. He was insisting that this was a routine procedure, and in fact Alec had already had one when he first arrived at the hospital, however he was still unconscious at that time.

"Any questions?" the doctor asked, before holding out a consent form for Alec to sign.

"I…um, I don't… Um, no, I…" Alec stuttered. He hated small spaces. He didn't want this scan. He wouldn't be able to go into the scanner.

"We can give you a mild sedative to help you relax, if that is something that you would prefer?" the doctor continued. "But we really do recommend that you have this scan Mr Lightwood."

Alec nodded. He couldn't trust his voice to get the words out. "Can Magnus come with me?"

The doctor turned around to stare at Magnus. He nodded sharply. "Yes, but only to the observation room. He can't come into the scan room with you."

Alec nodded again, and Magnus noticed that he was shaking. Alec quickly signed the form, and the doctor moved away to get a wheelchair to wheel Alec down to the scan room.

"Hey, it's okey baby," Magnus whispered, leaning down to hug Alec. "It will be over quickly, and then afterwards, you are another step closer to leaving the hospital."

Alec nodded again, and sat up in the bed. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I feel dizzy," he said, leaning his head against Magnus. Magnus rubbed his back reassuringly, and told Alec again that everything would be okey.

"I don't like the feeling of being trapped…" Alec admitted, blushing. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can," Magnus said confidently. He leaned down and softly kissed Alec on his lips. "Let's do this together."

The doctor came back soon with the wheelchair, and all three men began heading towards the scan room. Alec never said a word, and instead tried to concentrate on not passing out. Magnus asked the doctor a few more questions about the procedure, and Alec tried not to listen to the answers.

The reached the scan room, and Alec felt his heart rate speed up. The room was huge, and the walls a brilliant white. There were severals lights on, and therefore the room was incredibly bright, and there were several technicians present all wearing white lab coats.

"Alec," one of them began. "My name is Jordan, and I will be here during your scan today. Do you have any questions on what is going to happen?"

Alec shook his head, and tried not to stare at the floor.

"Would you like to take the option of having a mild sedative to help you relax in the scanner?" the technician continued.

Alec shook his head again. He didn't know what would be worse: the feeling of being trapped inside the scanner, or the feeling of being trapped inside the scanner while high on sedatives.

"Okey, if you would like to just hop up onto the bed then please," Jordan smiled.

Alec stood up shakily, and turned to look at Magnus. He looked terrified, which pained Magnus' heart. He walked over to Alec once he was settled on the bed.

"I'll be right back in, as soon as you are done," Magnus promised, and kissed him on the forehead. Alec did not even blush, despite the fact that there were several people around him when Magnus kissed him. He was deathly pale.

Magnus walked out of the room with the doctor and he was told to sit on the sofa at the corner of the observation room. The doctor began speaking over the intercom to Jordan, talking about various frequencies and time limits that Magnus did not really understand. He tuned out what the doctor was saying, and instead stared at Alec through the window in the room. Jordan was speaking to him, and instructing him on how to position himself on the bed. He connected him up to a heart monitor and then Jordan left the room.

The bed began moving slowly, edging Alec into the scanner. Magnus could even see from here how uncomfortable Alec was, his chest taking in large frequent breaths of air and his hands clasped into tight fists at his side.

Jordan pushed the intercom to speak to Alec. Magnus didn't even realise he had entered the observation room. "Try to relax Alec," the technician said in a soothing voice. "You need to stay as still as possible."

"I can't do this," Alec said quietly, fear in his voice. "I can't, I-I need to get out." He was gasping now.

"Take a deep breath Alec," Jordan continued. "Just concentrate on breathing in, and breathing out. Breathing in, and breathing out. In, and out."

Alec quietened for a moment, until the scanner kicked in. The noise level on the scanner was high, and Alec jumped. "No, wait, I want the sedative now! I can't do… I can't… do… I…"

Alec was panicking now. The doctor spoke quietly to Jordan, informing him that Alec's heart rate was dangerously high, and if they didn't get it down, they would have to stop the scan.

Magnus jumped up off the sofa in the corner of the room. "Let me talk to him," he demanded to the doctor.

"Excuse me?" the doctor replied, staring at Magnus as if he had forgotten he was in the room.

"Let me speak to him through the intercom. I can calm him down."

The doctor stared at Magnus for several moments before nodding his head. "Very well," he replied. He led Magnus over to where Jordan sat, and he showed Magnus how to work the intercom.

"Alexander?" Magnus began softly.

"Magnus?" Alec replied, panic evident in his voice. "Magnus, I-I can't do this. Get… get them to stop it."

"You can do it Alexander," Magnus continued softly. "It's almost over. Just try to calm down a little, and it will be finished in no time."

"No Magnus! I can't do this! I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't…" Alec took in a few gasping breaths.

"Alec," Magnus said quietly. "Just listen to me. Do not think of anything else, apart form what I am saying. Don't listen to the hum of the machine. Don't listen to the beeping of the monitors. Just listen to me."

"Magnus, please… I can't…"

"Alec, just listen to me. Ignore everything else, just focus on my voice."

Alec stilled for a moment.

"Do you remember that day we went to the beach on vacation Alec? That was my favourite day I have ever had. Do you remember the waterski?"

"Yeah… yeah I remember," Alec replied, his breathing a little slower than before, and his heart rate lowering back towards a normal level.

"When we were on that waterski, out so far in the sea, staring back at the beach front," Magnus continued in a low voice. "That moment then, that was the moment I realised I was falling for you Alexander. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are so caring to those that you love, and I love seeing your confidence grow in who you are."

Alec mumbled something that sounded like 'thanks'.

"Alexander, when we had that argument a few weeks ago, I felt like I had lost my arm. It felt like a part of me was missing. When we made up again, I felt whole again. And when I saw you waiting for me at the airport in London, that's when I knew for sure."

"K-knew what?" Alec's voice was calm, his breathing and heart rate normal.

"That's when I knew that I was falling in love with you."

"What?" Alec replied in a shocked voice. "Really?"

"Really," Magnus smiled.

"All done," Jordan suddenly interrupted. "You both did fantastic!"

The bed Alec was lying on soon began moving out from the scanner, and Magnus was allowed into the scan room again. He walked straight over to the bed, and Alec sat up immediately.

"I love you Alexander Lightwood," Magnus breathed out, leaning down to kiss Alec gently on the lips.

Alec sneaked his hands around Magnus' waist, and when they broke apart, he looked up to Magnus with wide blue eyes.

"I love you too Magnus Bane," he replied, his voice confident and happy.

* * *

 **Awwwww!**

 **I know that it is unlikely that Magnus would actually get to speak to Alec while he was having an MRI, and that he wouldn't even be in the observation room, but let's just pretend that he was allowed ;-)**

 **Please tell me what you thought! The next chapter will probably take the full 2 weeks, as I am pretty busy for the next fortnight!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

When Alec and Magnus returned to his room, he went for a nap. After he awoke, Jace and Isabelle arrived to visit after finishing work that day. Just before they arrived, a nurse had came in and taken Alec off IV painkillers, and he spent the next short while was trying to walk around his room. He felt very unsteady, even though it had only been a few days since the accident.

After chatting for a little while, Jace and Magus left the room to go and get some coffee, and Alec tried not to show how uncomfortable he was as he continued to practice his walking. He had insisted to the nurse that he was fine taking the bare minimum oral pain medication.

"Alec, just press the buzzer and ask for something stronger!" Isabelle was scolding him. "You're obviously in pain!"

"I'm fine," Alec replied, trying not to grimace. He walked the length of his room again, trying to get the strength back in his legs from laying in a bed for the past couple of days. His legs were sore, and his back and backside aching where he was sure that he would have some big bruises. He stopped at the window to catch his breath a little, his hand resting over his wound on his abdomen.

"Look Alec, if you don't take care of yourself and work up your recovery slowly, it's just going to make it worse in the long term!"

"Izzy, I said I was fine," Alec replied, snapping a little. He _was_ a little sore, but he wanted to get out of the hospital, and he wasn't going to be allowed out with a prescription for strong painkillers.

Magnus and Jace walked back into the room just then, with cups of coffee and a selection of snacks. The hospital food really wasn't the best, so they had resorted to eating lots of chocolate, crisps and cakes.

"Are you okey?" Magnus said immediately, walking over to Alec and helping him back to his bed. "You look uncomfortable."

"Told you," Isabelle huffed.

Alec glared at her. "I'm fine," he repeated. "It's just a little sore at the moment," he finally admitted after Magnus gazed at him for several minutes.

"I'll get the nurse," Magnus said, and started to walk back out the door.

"No Magnus, I don't want anything!" Alec said. His voice cracked on the last word of this sentence, as a sharp pain shot up his side. He sat on the edge of his bed. "Fine, okey, whatever," he mumbled as the three others looked to him with concern.

Magnus tried not to smirk as he continued out the door, and soon came back with a nurse who gave Alec several pills and a glass of water to wash them down. She told him she would be back with a repeat dose in 6 hours.

The four of them made some small talk for a while, before Alec said that he felt tired and was going to have another nap. Isabelle and Jace left the hospital then, and Magnus sat in the chair next to Alec and felt himself falling asleep as well.

—

After supper that evening, Alec told Magnus he was going to have a shower. The nurse had advised that he could have one, but that he should keep his dressing over his wound on at all times, and ensure that the water did not aim directly at it.

"Do you need any help?" Magnus asked.

"No, I think I will be okey," Alec replied, limping into the bathroom connected to his room.

Magnus heard the shower turn on, and kept an ear out listening for Alec, just in case he needed him to go through to give him a hand. After only five minutes however, Alec was back out with a large towel wrapped around him.

"That was quick," Magnus said surprised.

"It's um… pretty uncomfortable," Alec admitted. "It hurts to have the water on my front, and it hurts to have it on my back, so…".

"Let me see your back," Magnus said, walking over to Alec.

Alec removed his towel, and Magnus gasped a little. This was the fist time that Magnus was seeing Alec's bruises from where he landed on the ground after he was hit by the car bumper.

"Is it really bad?" Alec asked, his voice a little worried.

"It's very… colourful," Magnus finally said. Alec's back was bruised, but nothing compared to his backside and the backs of his thighs. The bruises were big and angry looking, and ranged in colour from purple to yellow to red.

Magnus reached out a hand to gently touch Alec, but the other man jumped away wincing.

"Sorry," Magnus said apologetically. "It does look really sore Alec. Like, _really_ sore."

Alec pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and climbed back onto the bed. He dabbed at his dressing over his wound with his towel, cursing when he pressed a little too hard.

"Be careful," Magnus scolded walking over. He stared at the other evidence of Alec's accident. The cuts and bruises on his face were already almost healed, but the place where his ribs had cracked showed more big purple bruises. The dressing over his stitches from his operation was large. Magnus kissed Alec on the head, and whispered that he loved him.

Alec smiled in response, closing his eyes as Magnus hugged him.

—

Magnus had managed to hide in Alec's room that night so that he could stay over with Alec again. The next morning, the doctor came into Alec's room early before visiting time had officially begun, and raised his eyebrows at Magnus who was sitting in the chair next to the bed, but he did not say anything. Magnus tried not to laugh, and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

The doctor checked Alec over, looking at his stitches carefully. He was pleased with Alec's progress, and informed him that he was able to go home that day, if he wanted to.

"Yes," Alec replied immediately, interrupting the doctor before he had finished speaking.

"Okey," the doctor said sharply. "You will need to ensure that you take your correct pain medication at the right intervals, and a course of antibiotics to try and prevent any infections in your wound. You will come back here in one week to have your wound checked, and if everything is as it should be, then you will be discharged. Do you understand or have any questions about this?"

"No questions, that's all fine," Alec smiled. He could not wait to get home.

"Great. I will get your prescriptions done and be back with them soon."

As soon as the doctor left the room, Alec got out of bed to start packing his clothes. Magnus could not help but giggle at him. He was very pleased that Alec was leaving the hospital as well, for his own benefit as well as Alec's. Magnus had not been able to have a proper shower since he arrived at the hospital, so his hair was in dire need of a wash and he was sure that he was beginning to smell. He was just so happy that Alec would be leaving the hospital _with_ him. He shook his head to try and clear the memories of leaving the hospital the last time, when his mother had died, and got up to help Alec pack his things.

—

Later that afternoon, Alec was officially discharged and he and Magnus left his hospital room. Magnus carried his own bag, Alec's bag and the pack of medication, and Alec protested that he could help as well. Magnus just shook his head at the blue eyed man, insisting that he was fine. As they took the elevator down towards the main entrance of the hospital, Alec stared at Magnus. He was again thinking that he was so lucky to have this wonderful, beautiful man who wanted to be with him. He still could not really believe it.

"What are you grinning at?" Magnus asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Nothing," Alec said quietly. "I'm just so happy to be getting out of here."

Magnus nodded, smiling widely at Alec. Once they left the lift and came to the main hospital doors, Alec reached over to grab Magnus' hand. It was a bit of a struggle, with Magnus trying to carry all of the bags, but he clasped Alec's hand tight and they both walked out of the door together.

—

Both Isabelle and Jace were working that day, so Magnus and Alec had taken a taxi home from the hospital. When they reached the apartment door, Magnus took the key from Alec and opened it. Alec walked in first and started laughing at the sight in front of him. There were several banners that proclaimed 'Welcome Home Alec!' and balloons _everywhere._ There was a note from Isabelle that said there was cake in the fridge, but they had _not_ to eat it before she and Jace got home that night.

Alec stood in the middle of the room, smiling wide. He did think that the decorations were a little over the top, but they made him feel very loved, so he was actually very appreciative of the gesture.

"Welcome home Alexander," Magnus said softly, as he placed down all the bags and crossed over to the room to embrace Alec.

"Mmm," Alec mumbled in response, snaking his arms around Magnus and nuzzling his head in tight to Magnus' neck. He felt Magnus place a soft kiss on his own neck, before they both drew back from one another. The two men stared at each other for several minutes, just happy in the silence; happy to be out of the hospital, and happy to be together. Eventually they broke apart, and Alec limped over to the sofa. The movement did not escape Magnus' gaze.

"Are you sore?" he asked concerned.

Alec shook his head. "It's just a little uncomfortable. I don't think walking up the stairs to the apartment helped." He smiled, trying to reassure Magnus that he was actually okey.

Magnus checked the time on the clock that sat on the window sill of the living room. "You are due your next round of medicine in an hour, do you think you will need something before then?"

"No really Magnus, I am fine. I just need to sit for a minute. Or maybe for the next hour," Alec laughed softly.

Magnus laughed with him, and shook his head at his boyfriend. There was an obvious change in Alec in the short time he had been out the hospital; he was much more relaxed and happy looking. He was smiling, and this made Magnus smile in return.

"Okey," Magnus said. "I am going to have a shower, while you sit and relax. Do you need me to bring anything over to you?"

"Nope," Alec said. "I'm good."

Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss on the lips, before moving their bags from the hospital into Alec's bedroom. He grabbed a towel from Alec's closet, and stepped into Alec's bathroom. He removed his clothes quickly, turned on the shower, took a deep breath and stepped under the warm water.

Magnus let the water wash over his hair and fall down over his face. He leaned his head back, wetting his hair fully, and just at that moment, he finally let out all the emotion he had been keeping locked up at the hospital. His breath came out as a whoosh as he felt tears fall from his eyes, and he covered up his face with his hands. Magnus did not often cry, and the feeling was almost foreign to him. He didn't know exactly what was causing the tears: the fact that Alec was in hospital in the first place, the fact that Magnus had to go into a hospital after swearing he would never set foot in one again, or the fact that he was so relieved that Alec was now home, safe and well.

Magnus' tears stopped as abruptly as they had started. He took another deep breath, and felt much better from the short emotional outburst. He quickly cleaned himself and washed his hair, before stepping back out of the shower. After dressing in some fresh clothes, he dried his hair, but did not style it so it kept falling down into his eyes. He applied some black eyeliner and smudged some blue eyeshadow around his lids. After quickly applying a little clear lipgloss on his lips, he was ready, and he walked out of Alec's bedroom back into the living room.

Magnus smiled when he reached the sofa to find that Alec was sound asleep. Magnus sat down next to Alec, rested his head against him, and closed his eyes joining Alec for a nap.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it guys! Let me know what you thought :-)**

 **Next chapter will be up in 2 weeks!**


	21. Chapter 20

**So so so sorry for the MASSIVE delay in posting this next chapter. Life just got in the way... I hope to start posting again, at least every fortnight (or more often if I can manage it).**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this :-)Jace and Isabelle arrived back at the apartment just before 8pm bringing home pizza.

"Dinner has arrived!" Jace proclaimed as he strolled into the living room.

Isabelle ran in behind him and hugged her brother immediately, who was sitting on the sofa surrounded by loads of pillows. "I"m so happy that you are home!" she whispered to Alec.

He smiled in response, and hugged her tightly back. "Thanks for my balloons," he murmured.

Magnus, who was sitting next to Alec, stood up and went to help Jace with the pizza. He collected some napkins from the kitchen area, and brought through some juice for everyone.

The four of them sat in the room, eating their pizza and drinking their juice, chatting happily. Isabelle was doing most of the talking, and was filling in Alec in anything that he missed at the shop, and gave him an update on their parents.

"So," she continued. "They said they will come over to see how you are tomorrow night. I told them not to come tonight, as I knew you would be tired and truthfully, I knew that you wouldn't want to bother dealing with them so soon. I didn't say that last part though," she laughed.

Alec nodded in response. "Thanks Izzy."

The evening was relaxing; the four of them watched random shows on tv, occasionally speaking and occasionally eating some of the leftover pizza. Magnus had excused himself for a while to call Clary back in New York to let her know that Alec was home. She was happy to look after Chairman Meow for as long as Magnus needed to stay with Alec.

When Magnus returned to the sofa, Alec grabbed his hand tight and smiled. Magnus suddenly felt an overwhelming affection for the man sitting next to him, and did not even try to hide the massive grin that appeared on his face as they all sat watching tv.

—

As the got ready for bed that evening, Alec lay down in his bed waiting on Magnus coming back from the bathroom. Magnus eventually joined him, and Alec turned around so that he was lying on his side facing his boyfriend. He stared at Magnus: his face was free of any traces of make up, and his hair was down and soft. Alec touched it gently, and kissed Magnus softly on the lips.

"I missed sleeping with you in a bed," Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled, and was just glad to be in a bed at all - the hospital chairs really were not comfortable for sleeping in, and after spending several nights in them, his back was really sore now. Magnus kissed Alec back, very slowly and very gently, before breaking apart.

"You should get some sleep Alexander," he whispered.

"Mmm, maybe… But I would rather kiss you a little while longer," Alec replied.

"You will be uncomfortable lying on your side," Magnus scolded a little. "Lie on your back, you don't want to pull at your stitches."

Alec ignored him and kissed Magnus again. When Magnus tried to pull away, Alec just moved his lips to Magnus' neck and sucked on the skin there gently. Magnus shivered at the sensation and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Alec's lips on him for a moment. He had missed this, and savoured the moment a little.

"Alexander," he sighed. He felt Alec smile against his neck, and he knew that Magnus had given up his protest against them kissing for a while longer. "At least, lie on your back and let me do the work," Magnus said, pushing Alec back gently.

This was the first time since Magnus had been in London visiting Alec before his accident that they had been close like this, and they both knew that they couldn't really stay apart much longer. Alec would never admit it to Magnus, but he _was_ uncomfortable lying on his side - but he just wanted to kiss Magus for a little while. It had felt like forever since Alec had been able to get his hands on his boyfriend, and he _needed_ him now.

Alec let Magnus push him gently so that he was lying on his back, and Magnus shifted so that he was lying on his right hand side, leaning over Alec a little but making sure to place none of his weight on him. He shook his head, muttering under his breath about stitches and wounds, but Alec could see the twinkle in his eyes and Alec knew that Magnus needed this as much as he did. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec gently again on his lips, bringing his free hand up to cup Alec's face.

"You are so beautiful," Magnus murmured so quietly that Alec wondered if he was supposed to hear him at all.

Alec placed his own hands into Magnus' gel-free hair and sighed into the kiss. They kissed slowly, lazily, as if they had all the time in the world to enjoy the taste and feel of one another lips. Tongues gently probed one another, and both men let out quiet moans every now and again. Occasionally they would pull back to stare into each others eyes, and Alec felt his heart swell each time.

Alec began to let his hands wander from Magnus' hair, ghosting his fingers over the curve of his jaw, tracing his defined shoulder blades, and began edging them down Magnus' back. He reached the waistband of Magnus' boxers, and slid his hand over the curve of Magnus' ass. He squeezed, and then pulled Magnus ever so closer to him, so that Alec's leg made contact with Magnus' groin. He could feel Magnus' cock, half hard against his thigh, and grinned.

"Alexander," Magnus said quietly, breaking contact from Alec's lips. "I thought I told you to just lie there." He tried to look at Alec sternly, but ended up giggling causing Alec to laugh with him.

"C'mon Magnus, my stitches feel fine. I can do stuff…" he finished off, blushing a little at the end, despite how much he really did want to sleep with Magnus.

"Liar," Magnus teased.

Alec went to protest again, but Magnus silenced him again with a kiss. He used his free hand, and pulled Alec's hands back up away from his own body, and as Alec went to say something about it, he moved his lips slowly down Alec's jaw towards the crook of his neck. The would-be-protest turned into a low moan instead, and Magnus sucked at the skin hard enough to leave a faint bruise. He let his hand wander down over Alec's bare chest as he moved his lips back to join Alec's. He teased Alec's nipples with his fingers as he deepened their kiss, smiling as Alec moaned underneath his lips. Magnus moved his hand lower still, being careful to stay away from Alec's wound, and he was planning to tease Alec a little more by bypassing his cock for now, until he opened his eyes and saw the intent hooded stare Alec gazed back with.

This look in Alec's eyes made Magnus to gasp out loud, and so instead of teasing his boyfriend a little, he instead slipped his hand into Alec's boxers and clasped his hand around his hard length firmly. Alec closed his eyes again, and his mouth opened slightly as he took a few deep breaths.

Magnus managed to manoeuvre himself, so that he was able to pull Alec's boxers down a little, and he stole a look down to Alec's cock. He could feel his own hardening rapidly against Alec's thigh and tried not to rub himself against him. He began to move his hand up and down Alec slowly, twisting his wrist slightly as he reached the tip. A few beads of pre-come slipped down the head, and Magnus swiped at them with his thumb using it to lubricate the movement of his hand. Every now and then, Magnus would run his thumb over Alec's slit causing Alec to gasp and thrust his hips up eagerly to meet Magnus' hands.

Magnus was torn between staring at Alec's cock fucking itself into his hand, or staring at Alec's face. His eyes had closed, but his mouth was open and he was muttering low sounds under his breath. Magnus chose to instead place his own mouth against Alec's shoulder, biting back his own moans.

"Magnuuuus," Alec trailed out in a low voice. "Yeah, Magnus. Oh fuck… oh," he gasped out, his fists clenched into the sheets next to him as he came over Magnus' hand and up over his own stomach.

Alec lay there for several minutes with his eyes closed, trying to get his breathing back under control. He was aware of Magnus softly kissing his shoulder, but he was still coming down from his orgasm. He hadn't came so hard with a hand job before, and he shivered with after shocks.

"Are you okey?" Magnus murmured against him softly.

"Better than okey," Alec replied, finally opening his eyes to look at Magnus.

Magnus laughed softly, and kissed him again. Alec kissed him back sleepily, and then felt Magnus' erection pressing into his thigh. He went to roll over a little to reach down to clasp Magnus in his hand, but Magnus pushed his back down again.

"Watch your stitches," he said, raising his eyebrows pointedly at Alec.

Alec opened his mouth to protest again, but then clamped it shut when he realised that Magnus had pulled his own underwear down and had his hand wrapped around his own cock. He stared at the way Magnus' hand worked himself over quickly and efficiently, and soon Magnus was moaning out Alec's name and orgasming as well. If Alec wasn't so tired, the sight of Magnus touching himself would have set him up for round two. Instead he continued to stare at his boyfriend, and watched as Magnus leaned over to get some tissues from beside the bed, and cleaned both of them up.

Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec again. "Goodnight Alexander," he said. "I love you."

Alec smiled wide. "I love you too."


	22. Chapter 21

**I hope you like the next chapter - it's a bit longer as I am going on holiday next week so definitely won't be able to post for 3 weeks now!**

* * *

The next morning, Alec awoke before Magnus and stared at the man sleeping next to him. His black hair was sticking up in all directions, his mouth for open slightly and he was snoring quietly against Alec's shoulder. Alec couldn't believe that Magnus had dropped everything in his life back in New York to come over and make sure he was okey after the accident. The thought made his heart feel fuzzy, and he felt his eyes water with unshed tears. He still couldn't really believe that Magnus loved him, and in particular that he loved him enough to drop everything and fly halfway around the world to be with him.

Just then, Magnus opened his eyes. "Morning," he said sleepily, before noticing Alec's expression. "What's wrong?" he said urgently, sitting up in bed to look at Alec.

"Nothing," Alec replied, embarrassed about his watery eyes.

"Are you sore? You will be due your next set of pain pills, I will go get them for you." Magnus began climbing out of bed, and Alec couldn't help but stare at his boyfriends naked ass as he walked across the room. Magnus soon had his medication in his hand, as well as a bottle of water that he had sat in the room the previous evening.

"Thanks," Alec said, swallowing the tablets and trying to stand up. He needed to pee. He tried not to grimace as he hobbled to the bathroom, but he knew from Magnus' frown that he had seen him struggle. After he had used the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and came back into the bedroom. Magnus had pulled on a pair of Alec's sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, causing Alec to smile. He loved to see Magnus in his clothes.

"Breakfast?" Magnus asked. "Waffles or pancakes?"

"Pancakes," Alec replied, before heading to his closet to find a set of clothes for himself.

Magnus kissed him as he left the bedroom, and soon Alec could hear him rummaging around the kitchen. He walked out of his room and soon was eating pancakes and bacon, with Magnus at his side.

—

Alec fell asleep on the sofa soon after breakfast, and Magnus cleaned up in the kitchen. Isabelle and Jace were at the shop, and so after Magnus had finished, he pulled out his phone and sent a few emails to his record company. He was just beginning to record his new album when he left New York, and he wanted to check in with them to let them know he wouldn't be back for a while, but that he definitely had not abandoned the album. He was excited about his new music; he was sure it was the best stuff he had done for a long time and he was also positive that was because he had met Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec called groggily as he stretched on the sofa. "How long was I out for?"

Magnus laughed, and came to sit next to Alec. "A little over two hours. It's almost midday."

"Wow," Alec said, rubbing his eyes. He still felt exhausted. "I'm not sure why I am still so tired!"

"It's your body trying to recover. Sleep as much as you need to."

"Yeah, but I feel like I am ignoring you," Alec pouted, causing Magnus to giggle at him. "Anyway," he continued. "I need to get ready. I need a shower… do you, uh, want to help me?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, noticing the small blush trailing up Alec's cheekbones, before smirking and walking over to help Alec up. "Of course," he said, as he led them towards Alec's bathroom.

Magnus went in and switched on the shower. Alec undressed next to him, and Magnus stared at the bruises over his body. Most of them were turning yellow, but the main ones on his back and backside were still purple. "They look really sore," Magnus said, running his hands over them softly.

Alec closed his eyes at the sensation. "They feel okey," he said quietly.

Magnus smiled, and took off his own clothes before pulling Alec into the shower cubicle. Magnus slowly washed Alec's hair, and then gently pressed a washcloth over Alec's body, taking care not to press against his bruises or disturb his wound over his abdomen. Alec went to wash Magnus next, but Magnus pushed his hands down gently. As Alec looked up at him in confusion, Magnus smiled and leaned in to kiss Alec. The kiss was deep, but not rushed, and Magnus trailed his hands all over Alec's sides softly, before running them down over the curve of Alec's ass and bringing them forward to grasp Alec's hardening cock.

Magnus broke apart from Alec, smirking as he felt Alec's breath hitch as he lowered himself to his knees. He took Alec into his mouth immediately, and brought him to orgasm quickly, one of Alec's hands clenched at his side, and one holding onto Magnus' shoulder. As Magnus stood back up, Alec was already soaping up his hands and gripped Magnus firmly. After Magnus came calling out Alec's name into the crook of his neck, they got cleaned up and left the shower. They both got dressed, and then laid down on Alec's bed falling asleep holding one another's hands.

—

"Alec?" a voice called, knocking gently at the door.

Alec opened his eyes, and squinted into the room. He had no idea what time it was.

"Alec?" the voice said again, a little louder now. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Alec said groggily, clearing his throat before trying again. "Yeah, give me two minutes."

Alec rolled over, trying not to wake up Magnus, who was still softly snoring next to him. Alec looked down at the other man fondly; he was just as exhausted as Alec felt - at least Alec had been having lots of naps, where as Magnus was going to bed late, getting up early, and was busy running around after Alec during the day. As Alec grabbed his phone from the bedside table, he seen that it was after 6pm.

"Shit," he muttered. He wasn't sure how he and Magnus had managed to sleep for over 5 hours. He stood up, stretching out and then wincing when he pulled on his wound. He walked over to his door, and opened it expecting to find his sister standing on the other side.

"Izzy?"

Isabelle came back into the hallway. "Hey big brother," she said smiling at him, before her face fell slightly.

"Izzy, what is it?" Alec asked, frowning at her expression.

"Mum and Dad are here…" she said. "They wanted me to get you. They wanted to come and see you in your room, but uh, I said it would probably be better for you to meet them in the living room."

Alec blushed, but rolled his eyes. Part of him almost wanted his parents to see Magnus lying in his bed; maybe then they would understand that he was serious about him.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, I need to pee first," Alec said, before Isabelle nodded at him and walked away.

After Alec had used the bathroom, he took the next round of his pain meds and was walking out of the room, when he heard Magnus behind him.

"Urg, what time is it?"

Alec turned back around, giggling at his boyfriend. Magnus' hair was sticking up, almost as messy looking as Alec's for once.

"6pm. My parents are here," Alec said, as Magnus stared back at him. "I"m going to go out and see them…" He gestured to the door.

"Give me a minute to make myself more presentable," Magnus said, climbing out of the bed.

Alec walked over to him. "You don't need to try and impress them," he said softly before pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. "You are perfect the way you are."

Alec walked out of his bedroom, smiling as he saw Magnus staring back at him, eyes wide.

—

Alec was sitting scowling at his parents when Magnus walked into the living room. Everyone stopped talking, and turned to stare at him. He had changed his clothes; he was still wearing one of Alec's tshirts, but he had on his own pair of jeans - _tight purple jeans_ \- and he had put some gel in his hair to tame it a little. His eyes were lined in black, but apart from that, Alec could see no more evidence of make up on him.

Alec thought he looked beautiful.

"Um, hello," Magnus said, coming over to sit next to Alec on the sofa. He walked with purpose, but Alec could tell he was a little nervous. Alec took one of his hands in his own when he sat down, causing Magnus to turn and smile at him.

Robert sat on the other side of the room, and looked bewildered. He shook his head, muttering under his breath, and continued speaking.

"Anyway, as I was saying," he glared at Magnus. "Jace has offered to work extra shifts for the next 2 weeks. I will come in when I can, but it would be helpful if you could tell me a rough date of when you think you will be back in the shop Alec."

Isabelle stood up and started pacing the room. "Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Robert asked, now glaring at his daughter.

Isabelle stopped walking, and turned to face her father. "Alec has JUST gotten out of the hospital Dad! He had surgery! Maybe you could give him a couple of days to recover at least, before you start nagging at him to get back to work!"

"I was merely asking a question Isabelle."

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak again, but Alec cut in. "I think I could tattoo again soon, maybe next week-"

"Well, Alec that's wonderful news," Robert beamed interrupting him.

"-but," Alec continued. "I'm not sure I could actually get _to_ work easily, and I could only work a couple of hour shifts… I'm still so tired all the time. So I may actually be out a few weeks."

Robert looked angry again.

"And also, since we are speaking of work schedules," Alec continued. "I will be looking for a few weeks off soon in a month or two anyway…" He snuck a glance at Magnus, who was sitting quietly next to him, who raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"I am not sure you will have many holidays left when you eventually get back to work Alec," Robert said, glaring back and forward between Magnus and Alec.

Alec laughed. "Perhaps… I'll take the time off unpaid then, if I have to."

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose, his face turner redder as he tried to control his frustration. "And where exactly are you planning on going?"

Alec smiled widely looking only at Magnus. "You fancy a visitor for a week or two?"

Magnus' eyes grew wide, before nodding. "Of course Alexand-"

He was cut off by Alec leaning forward and kissing him. He did not feel the need to pull back quickly, simply because his parents were there. After all, it was _his_ apartment.

Maryse cleared her throat, and Alec did then part from Magnus' lips, unable to stop the blush that appeared on his face. He still wasn't sorry for the kiss however; it was worth it.

"So you can't work, but you can _fly_?" Robert sneered.

Alec shrugged. "I'll figure it out."

Maryse laid a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Let's go now dear, we have dinner reservations at 8pm." She lifted her hand, and walked towards Alec. "I hope you feel better soon Alec. We will come around to see you in a few days, and you and your father can work out your work schedule then, once everyone has had time to think it over."

Alec rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

As Maryse and Robert gathered their coats and made to leave the apartment, they turned around to say goodbye to Alec and Isabelle. Magnus stood up, next to Alec, eyes on the Lightwood parents.

"Well, um," Maryse began. "Goodbye. It was… nice to see you again Magnus."

Alec snorted at that statement, but waved goodbye to his parents, as he heard Magnus call out farewell in a slightly confused voice next to him.

—

The next morning, Alec awoke to find Magnus lying on his side, staring at Alec.

Alec smiled, and tried not to feel self-conscious under the scrutiny. "Um, good morning," he mumbled, feeling a blush appearing under his cheeks.

Magnus smirked at him, and leaned over to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

Alec stared back at the other man, neither of them speaking. Eventually, Alec couldn't take it any longer. "Okey," he said, as Magnus continued to look at him. "What is it?"

Magnus continued to smirk at him, and just as Alec was starting to feel uncomfortable, he spoke up.

"What do you say to coming to New York with me sooner, rather than waiting a couple of months?"

Alec stared back at him, a frown appearing. "What do you mean?"

"You said last night to your father, that you wanted to come to New York in a couple of months yes?"

Alec nodded.

"And you will be off work for a few weeks while you recover anyway, yes?"

Again, Alec nodded.

"So," Magnus said, smiling now at Alec. "Why don't you come and recover with me?" He winked. "And that means you could visit for a few weeks, rather than just two, if you like?"

Alec looked back at Magnus. While what he was saying made perfect sense, he still didn't quite have enough money saved up for both his travel tickets plus spending money for a 'few weeks' rather than the two he was originally budgeting for. He frowned as he tried to work out the math in his head. He thought to his long term savings account - he tended not to think about the money sitting in that; he had been saving since he was a young boy as his father had taught him to for a 'rainy day'. There was enough money in that for plane tickets, and much more. He always thought he would use it to buy a house of his own, or for his wedding, or to send his own kids off to university.

He pursed his lips. He could use it for whatever he wanted. He _should_ use it for whatever he wanted; for whatever was going to make him happy.

"It was just an idea," Magnus said after a few minutes of silence, his face falling a little. "Please don't feel like you _have_ to-"

He was cut off with Alec's lips on his own, and Magnus could feel Alec smile underneath the kiss.

"Of course I want to Magnus!" Alec exclaimed as he pulled back. "I was just making sure I could afford it, in my head." He shrugged as he blushed a little.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Well… I know that you will protest about this Alexander, but I plan to pay for your tickets."

"No way," Alec said immediately. "I don't need you to do that, I don't want you doing it because you feel like you have to, or because you feel like I am a charity case or something."

There was a flash of hurt across Magnus' eyes, before it was replaced with a scowl. "Charity? Really Alexander?"

Alec pursed his lips again.

"I want to do it because I love you, you silly blue eyed boy!" Magnus said, pushing Alec playfully on the shoulder. "I know perfectly well that you are able to do it yourself, but I also know that I have plenty of money, and I want to treat you!"

Alec stared back at Magnus, frowning at the older man.

"Just let me do this for you Alec," Magnus said sighing.

Alec stared back into Magnus' eyes; his eyeliner smudged around him, as he did not remove it the previous evening.

"Fine, but I am taking you out to a really expensive place for dinner when we get there," Alec said sternly, before grinning.

"You really mean it? You are going to come back to Brooklyn with me?" Magnus said softly, his eyes shining with happiness.

Alec felt his heart expand at the expression in Magnus' eyes. It was as if he really could not have imagined Alec saying yes.

"Yeah. I really mean it," Alec murmured, before leaning in to kiss Magnus once more.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, let me know what you think! :-)**


	23. Chapter 22

The rest of the week passed by easily. Magnus and Alec slept late each morning, followed by a lazy brunch, and spent the evenings either making out in Alec's bed, or chatting with Isabelle and Jace about their days. Alec hadn't spoken to his family about his impending trip to New York yet; he was meeting with his doctor the following day to get his wound checked, and he wanted to make sure he was medically cleared to fly before they booked any arrangements for flights.

That evening, after dinner of Chinese take out, Magnus and Alec were lying in Alec's bed, music playing in the background and Alec's head resting on Magnus' bare chest. Alec felt much better, and apart from the fact he could tell that his fitness level had decreased slightly, he felt almost back to his old self. His wound looked good, to him anyway, and the bruises on his face and ribs were gone. The bruises on his back and backside were a dull yellow colour, and he expected that they would disappear in the next day or two as well. Magnus was still treating him as if he was made of glass however, and as sweet as Alec found that, he wanted Magnus to realise he really was okey now. He wanted him to know that he wasn't going to break into a hundred pieces if he moved too fast, or stretched too wide. He felt _good_.

Alec brought his hand up form where it lay against his own side and began running it gently in circles over Magnus' chest and ribs. He felt the older man squirm under him, complaining that it 'tickled'. Alec laughed, but stopped moving his hand over his ribs, and instead moved his hand lower to run his fingers along the waist band of the sweatpants that Magnus was wearing. They were Alec's, and slightly too large for Magnus, and so they hung low on his hips.

With Alec's head resting on Magnus' chest, he could feel Magnus' heart rate increasing as his hand teased the skin at the waist band of the jogging trousers. Alec smiled, and tried to keep himself still, rather than press his growing erection into Magnus' thigh next to him. He could tell that Magnus was about to speak, probably to protest that Alec 'was careful and didn't hurt his wound', so instead he slipped his hand inside Magnus' trousers and held back a groan as he realised that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He took Magnus' cock in his hand and as he began to stroke it, he felt it harden and grow under his fingers.

"Fuck Alec," Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled, and again tried not to grind his hips against Magnus' thigh. Instead, he lifted his head to look up at Magnus, and as the other man gazed down at him with dark, hooded eyes, he grinned and removed his hand from Magnus, quickly shifting his body so that he was sitting up and straddling Magnus.

"No, wait Alexander, your stitches-"

"My stitches are fine, I am _fine_ ," he said, cutting him off.

Alec placed his hands on the bed on either side of Magnus, and brought his hips down to meet Magnus'. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him as he finally felt some friction against himself. He also couldn't help the grin that appeared as Magnus' hands grabbed his hips and held him down as he thrust his own hips up to meet Alec.

"Promise me that you will tell me if you need to stop," Magnus said softly.

"I don't need to stop," Alec whispered, grinding his hips more forcibly now. He felt Magnus move his hands round to his lower back, before sliding them underneath his boxers and grabbing his ass. He roughly pushed Alec down against him, eliciting a loud groan from both of them.

"Fuck, I missed you so much Alexander," Magnus murmured before Alec joined their lips together once more. Alec immediately forced his tongue into Magnus' mouth, causing Magnus to groan once more, and thrust up to meet Alec. Alec could feel Magnus' hands run over his ass, squeezing the flesh and pushing Alec down to meet his hips.

"Take your trousers off," Alec said, breaking the kiss for a second as he sat up to remove his own boxers.

Magnus was naked in record time, causing Alec to smile before he climbed back on top of Magnus. As their cocks brushed against one another, Alec didn't even try to hold back his moan of delight.

"Sssh," Magnus said, laughing and covering Alec's mouth up with his own. "Your sister is right outside this room."

Alec blushed and bit his lip. "You just feel so good Magnus," he said as he rutted against the older man again. "So, so good."

As they pressed against one another, Magnus tried to edge his way over to Alec's bedside table. Once Alec realised what he was doing, he lifted himself up off of Magnus to allow him to reach over and grab some lube and a condom. As soon as Magnus was lying back on the bed, Alec was on him again, kissing him roughly.

As Magnus tried to moan quietly and let Alec rub against him, he covered a couple of his fingers in lube before bringing his hand around behind Alec. As the cool liquid touched Alec's skin, he pulled away, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Are you okey?" Magnus asked softly, his hand hovering just above Alec's hole.

"Yeah," Alec breathed out. He kissed Magnus again, much more softly than previously.

Magnus rubbed his hand around the outside of Alec's entrance, before sliding his index finger inside slowly but purposely. Alec broke the kiss again, and leant his head down on Magnus' shoulder. He was breathing heavy as his body battled to relax to the intrusion. After a few moments, Magnus began moving his finger, bringing it out slowly before pushing back in, again and again and soon, Alec was pushing back against each thrust.

As Magnus added a second finger, Alec dragged his head back up to kiss Magnus. He quickly began wriggling on top of him, trying to get more friction, and just at that moment, Magnus hooked his fingers and pressed against Alec's prostate.

"Fuuuck," Alec groaned.

Magnus smiled, and repeated the action again and again until Alec was panting above him. Alec had missed this; he was muttering under his breath about how good it felt, how amazing Magnus was, and how wonderful it felt to be doing this again, but then Magnus removed his fingers and Alec sighed in disappointment. Magnus quickly opened the condom, slid it over himself and wiped the remaining lube on his own shaft. He used his clean hand to drag Alec's face to face his own before kissing him softly. Alec broke away, and sat up slightly to allow Magnus easier access, and as Magnus slid his cock into Alec, neither man tried to silence their moans.

"Oh my god," Alec breathed out as Magnus bottomed out inside of him. "You feel.. I feel… _Fuck_."

Magnus groaned back in response and placed his hands on top of Alec's hips. "Remember," he said breathlessly. "Tell me if you start to… If you need to stop."

Alec lifted himself off of Magnus slightly and sunk back down, causing both men to gasp. They soon got into a rhythm; Alec moving his hips gently and Magnus lifting him and pulling him back down as he thrust up. It didn't take long for both men to reach their climax, and after Magnus came into Alec, he took Alec's cock in his hand, stroking firmly until he came all over Magnus' chest.

Alec collapsed down on top of Alec, smiling and out of breath. "That was… good," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Just good?" Magnus smirked.

"Okey, it was _really_ good," Alex replied. "Really, really, really good."

Magnus laughed and hugged the other man to his chest. After getting cleaned up a little, and kissing some more, both men fell asleep.

—

The next evening, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Jace were sitting on the sofa eating pizza and watching a game show. Jace had demolished an entire large pepperoni pizza to himself, and was complaining that he felt a bit sick - but as Isabelle mentioned getting some ice cream, he had suddenly perked back up.

Magnus laughed softly from where he sat next to Alec on the sofa. As Isabelle stood up to head to the kitchen to get the ice cream, Alec cleared his throat.

"Um, Izzy? Wait a sec," he began, causing everyone in the room to look at him. Magnus reached over and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I had my check up today at the hospital-"

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" Isabelle interrupted, panic written all over her face.

"Nothing," Alec said quickly, smiling at his sister. "He is very pleased actually. Everything is healing as it should, and I don't need to go back." He paused, frowning a little. "So, I um… Well, I'm going to New York with Magnus for a while."

Isabelle and Jace just stared back at him, causing Alec to fidget and blush.

"That's good though, is it not?" Jace eventually asked.

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, yeah it is. But I was worried you guys would be mad…"

"Why would we be mad?" Isabelle asked, and Alec tried not to notice the hurt that flashed on her face.

"Um, I thought you would be angry that I was taking so long off from the shop," Alec said quietly.

"Alec, take as long as you need. We will be fine! It's best that you enjoy yourselves while you can, you know that Dad won't give you much time off once you officially get back to work anyway."

"When are you going?" Jace asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Alec replied. "Magnus has this big meeting on Friday that he would like to go to if he can."

Jace nodded. "How long you away for? You are coming back, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Alec replied. "I was planning to stay a month. I've not told Dad yet, but that's what I would like to do."

"We'll make it work," Isabelle said smiling. "Don't worry."

Alec grinned back at his sister. "Thanks Izzy."

—

Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the evening booking their flight tickets, with Alec protesting that he wanted to pay for his own, and Magnus ignoring him and booking 2 business class seats. Alec eventually gave up moaning directly to him, and spent the next hour complaining to his sister who only teased him about his boyfriend being too nice to him.

The next morning, Alec called his parents and told them of his trip. As expected, his father was not happy but there wasn't actually much he could do, considering Alec was off from work sick. His mother took the news a little better, although it was still very obvious that she was having difficultly accepting that Alec was in a serious relationship with another man.

They spent the evening packing and hanging around with Jace and Isabelle. They got Chinese take out for dinner again had a few drinks and played Monopoly. And as Alec and Magnus collapsed into bed that evening, Alec rocked into Magnus slowly, both of them coming together and whispering that they loved one another. As they drifted off to sleep, Alec could not help but think that everything in his life was falling into place, and it all seemed pretty damn perfect.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was very fluffy, but I think that Alec and Magnus definitely deserve some happy times together!**

 **As always, I would love to hear what you thought! Thanks for reading! :-)**


	24. Chapter 23

"I actually can't believe you!" Alec exclaimed as they both strapped themselves into their seats on the plane to New York.

Magnus turned around to face him, his eyebrows raised in question.

"This is insane!" Alec said, gesturing around the plane.

"Why?" Magnus asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"This!" Alec gestured again. "These seats! Look at all the space I have! And I can't believe the size of this tv, and this _menu_! Who on earth gets a menu on a plane?!"

Magnus laughed. "Okey, firstly, it is only business class, not even half as fancy as first class. Secondly, you have long legs, I thought you would like the extra leg room. And thirdly, everyone should get a menu on a long flight - you can't tell me you actually enjoy the microwave food you get in standard class? Oh, and another thing, you're worth it, so shut up." He kissed Alec chastely on the lips, before turning around and looking through his in-flight entertainment.

Alec stared back at him, mouth open slightly, before shaking his head and smiling. He turned back to his own in-flight entertainment, and got settled down for the long flight to America.

—

"Alexander, wake up," Magnus said softly, nudging Alec gently.

"Mhm," Alec groaned in response, but kept his eyes firmly shut.

"C'mon Alec, we are here. It's time to get off the plane."

"Mmh, too tired," Alec grumbled.

"Alexander, get up, or you will end back up in London when they fly the plane back!"

Alec opened his eyes. "Are we really here?" he asked, looking around. The other passengers were disembarking around them. "Huh," he said confusedly causing Magnus to shake his head and giggle at him.

The two men gathered their things together and left the plane. Once Alec had woken up slightly, he couldn't help but grin at everything they passed - this was his first time in the US and he loved seeing all the American flags hanging up in the airport. Going through Customs was a little bit more tricky - they had to queue in separate lines, since Magnus was an US citizen where as Alec was not - and Alec was delayed for a while while the Customs Officer quizzed him on the purpose of his visit. Eventually they both arrived at the baggage carousel and after Alec collected his suitcase, they headed out to get a cab and were soon travelling through the streets of New York heading to Magnus' Brooklyn apartment.

—

"Wow," Alec murmured as they arrived at Magnus' apartment in Brooklyn.

Magnus smiled back at him. "Hmm?" he asked, as he tipped the cab driver before he drove off.

"This," Alec said, gesturing widely with his arms.

"You seem to be doing that a lot today," Magnus laughed, raking through his bag to find his keys.

Alec stared around him. It was just after 6PM New York time and the streets were busy with cars and people. The sky was darkening with nightfall, and the weather was cool and calm. He smiled widely as he heard cars honking in the distance. "It's _just_ like in the movies!"

Magnus laughed and opened his door. "C'mon, let's get inside."

Alec tore away his gaze from the street and climbed the stairs to Magnus' loft apartment. They entered and Alec couldn't help himself as he took in the sight of the large open plan space.

"This is huge Magnus," he exclaimed. The door opened up into a wide open plan living area, with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. The Brooklyn Bridge was in the distance and the skyline of Manhattan behind it. Just in front of the massive window sat a large black shiny grand piano. There was a large kitchen connected to the living area, and a few rooms off the side of that, which Alec presumed was where the bathroom and bedroom were located.

Just then, a ball of fluff came running past Alec's feet and jumped up into Magnus' arms.

"Chairman! Oh how I missed your little fluffy face!" Magnus squealed, hugging the cat to himself tightly. "Alexander," he said, looking to Alec after a few minutes. "Meet Chairman Meow, my cat."

Just as suddenly as he arrived, the cat jumped out of Magnus' arms and ran towards the kitchen. Magnus shrugged. "He can be a bit shy sometimes."

Alec just nodded and walked over the window. "I cannot believe your view! You didn't tell me it was as good as this. I mean… this really is amazing Magnus."

Magnus walked over towards the window, and wrapped his arms around Alec from behind, hooking his chin over the other man's shoulder. "I'm really pleased you are getting to see it for yourself. And even more pleased that you like it."

They stood there for a long time; Alec just watching the world go by from Magnus' windows, and Magnus just watching Alec. Eventually, they both admitted that they were starving and exhausted, and so after ordering take out, they quickly ate their dinner and went to bed.

As Alec fell asleep that night in Magnus' very large and very purple bedroom, he felt happy and comfortable and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

—

The next morning, Alec woke up with sunlight streaming into the bedroom, and Magnus sitting up in bed, wide awake and busy typing away on his phone. He stared at the man for several minutes, watching the concentration on his face as he worked away on his phone. Alec loved when Magnus was all done up, with his make up on and hair styled - but it was times like this, when he was bare skinned and his hair falling in front of his face, that Alec thought he was the most beautiful of all.

"I can feel you watching me you know," Magnus quipped, putting his phone down on the table next to the bed and smirking at Alec as he lay back down on the bed.

Alec didn't reply, and instead, he leaned over and kissed Magnus gently.

"Mmm," Magnus murmured. "I could get used to you waking up in my bed like this."

Alec laughed and snuggled closer to Magnus. "Well, your bed is pretty comfortable, so I suppose I can sleep here for a couple of weeks…" He glanced up to Magnus, trying not to laugh at his outraged expression. "But," Alec continued. "I am afraid todays wake up needs to be cut short… I need to pee."

Alec climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. After quickly brushing his teeth as well, he headed back to the bedroom, but was surprised to see it was empty.

"Magnus?" he called walking into the living area.

Magnus was standing in front of his cupboards in the kitchen in only his boxer briefs. "I am afraid I have no edible food in the apartment." He closed the cupboard and turned around. "So let's get dressed and go out for some authentic New York pancakes."

"That sounds great," Alec replied. "But firstly, I need you to come and show me how to work your fancy shower."

Magnus followed Alec to the bathroom, smiling. He was very happy that he had the man he loved in his home; especially when the last time he had been here himself, it was when he was rushing out the door to travel across the world to see Alec after his accident.

"Seriously though Magnus," Alec said as he entered the bathroom. "Why do you need so many dials in here?"

Magnus laughed. His bathroom was one of his favourite places in his apartment. He had a large jacuzzi style bathtub, that he would make sure he and Alec made use of at some point, and his shower had 4 different shower heads; 1 above on the ceiling and 1 on each wall.

"Trust me Alexander," he said smirking. "Once you use this shower, you won't want to go back to a regular one."

Magnus stripped off his underwear, and stepped into the shower, switching it on. He looked back at Alec and gestured for him to come inside. As he stepped in beside Magnus, Magnus wasted no time in attaching his lips to Alec's own. He had only switched on the shower head above their heads, and so he gently but purposely moved Alec so that he was against one of the shower walls, hands against Alec's waist.

Alec kissed back hungrily, and wrapped his own hands around Magnus' neck. As Magnus' tongue sneaked into his mouth, he slipped a leg between Alec's, and Alec could not help himself as he rubbed himself against Magnus' leg.

Alec groaned as Magnus moved his mouth to his neck, and started sucking on it, swiping the area with his tongue afterwards. Magnus moved down his body, pausing to lick his nipples, but he quickly got to his knees and swallowed Alec down in one.

"Fuck Magnus," Alec exclaimed, as his hands immediately went to grasp Magnus' hair.

Magnus didn't relent; if anything, he began sucking Alec harder and began bobbing his head up and down quickly. Alec tried hard to not thrust into his boyfriend's mouth, but failed. Magnus moaned around him, causing Alec to thrust harder.

"Magnus, wait, fuck," Alec panted. "Wait, I want, fuck, I want to-"

He was cut off by the realisation that Magnus had slipped one of his hands behind Alec, and he suddenly had a finger that was circling his hole teasingly.

"Fuck Magnus," Alec groaned again, and Magnus doubled his efforts; taking Alec all the way to the hilt, and sliding his finger in slowly.

Alec came them, hard.

Magnus stood up quickly after licking Alec clean, and kissed Alec, sticking his tongue into his mouth allowing Alec to taste himself.

"God Magnus, you can't just," Alec panted between kisses. "You can't just do that without warning me!"

Magnus laughed, and just kissed Alec harder.

"Stop," Alec said. Magnus pulled back slightly, his eyebrows raised in concern.

"Everything okey?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's definitely okey," Alec smiled. "It's just… I want you to fuck me."

Magnus leaned in again, kissing Alec more gentle that before. "I would love to do so Alexander, but I have no condoms in here."

"I don't care," Alec replied, breaking the kiss again.

"What?" Magnus said, pulling back more to stare at Alec.

"I want to feel you. Every bit of you," he replied, blushing slightly.

Magnus attacked his lips again. "Are you sure?" he asked as he rutted against Alec's thigh.

"Yes."

Magnus practically growled at Alec. "Turn around," he said, as he manoeuvred him a little so that they were no longer directly underneath the shower spray.

Alec placed his hands against the tiles on the shower wall, and he felt Magnus nip gently at the back of his neck. Magnus' hands skirted down his sides, before grabbing his ass cheeks, earning a moan from both men. Magnus began kissing a line down Alec's spine, and crouched down to his knees again as his mouth reached the base of his spine. As his mouth moved lower still, gently licking the top of Alec's ass crack, Alec tensed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and Magnus could tell that he was blushing even though he couldn't see his face.

Magnus gently pried Alec's cheeks apart, and pressed an open mouthed kiss directly to his hole before answering. "Opening you up."

Alec didn't say anything, but Magnus heard his gasp over the noise from the shower spray, and he could feel his legs shaking. He let his tongue tease his rim for several minutes, with Alec panting above him, before sticking the tip inside of him.

"Fucking hell Magnus!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus smiled, and continued his assault on Alec. He flattened his tongue and pressed it against Alec. He pushed his tongue in occasionally, in and out, enjoying the shaking that he could feel in Alec's legs. He brought his finger up to tease the rim the next time his tongue was inside, and gently slipped it in also. Alec cried out above him, and Magnus took great care and great pleasure to work his finger in slowly and gently, before removing his mouth entirely to add a second finger. He sat back on his knees, and watched as he fucked Alec with his fingers, stroking himself with his other hand.

"You're so fucking perfect Alexander," he said quietly, Alec not hearing him above his own moans.

Magnus scissored his fingers for a few minutes, before pulling out. He pressed his mouth against Alec again for a open mouth kissed, before standing up whispering in Alec's ear.

"You ready?"

"Yes. Get inside me," Alec panted, rubbing his ass against Magnus.

Magnus chuckled as he grabbed his own cock and lined it up against Alec. He slid in slowly, aware that they perhaps did not have the most adequate form of lubrication, but couldn't hold back his own moan.

"You feel," he panted. "Fucking amazing. You - you are so… so tight."

Alec had his hands pressed against the tiles, and his head hung between them. He could feel Magnus' hands griping his hips tightly, and as Magnus bottomed out inside him, he let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Magnus stayed still for a moment, giving Alec time to adjust. He could feel Magnus tightening his grip on his hips as he battled with himself to remain still.

"Move Magnus," Alec grunted. "Move _now_."

Magnus didn't have to be told twice. He pulled almost all the way out of Alec, before pushing back in quickly. Both men moaned loudly, and then Magnus set a quick pace. He was muttering something under his breath, but Alec could not hear him properly.

Magnus moved one of his hands from Alec's hips, and took Alec's recently revived erection in his hand, pumping his fist quickly to match his thrusts.

"Alec, I'm not going to last long," he murmured. "Oh, Alexander!"

Magnus jerked and thrust into Alec one last time, crying out, with the sounds partly muffled into Alec's shoulder. As he came down, he began moving his hand again, and soon Alec was coming again too, painting the tiles in front of him white stripes.

Alec lay his head on the tiles in front of him, and Magnus lay his head on Alec's shoulder. When they could move again, they quickly washed themselves, before stepping out of the shower to dry off and get dressed.

"So, is that how I should expect to be woken up every morning while I am here?" Alec said, smirking at Magnus.

"I could get on board with the idea," Magnus replied, his eyes twinkling. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast. I seem to have used all of my energy up this morning."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks!**


End file.
